ciclo roto:Esperanza
by zanavalu
Summary: Se dice que los emblemas de los digidestinados siempre han tenido un ciclo, siempre aparece alguien que tomara el emblema y emprendera su labor y al terminar este emblema pasara alguien mas.hasta q la esperanza se rompio KENKERU
1. Chapter 1

Tk sintio como un fuerte dolor atravezaba su pecho, observo con horror el color rojizo de su sangre, llevo sus pequeñas manos a su pecho tratando de evitar que su sangre saliera, el sabor a hierro provoco que sus ojos se abrieran horrorizados, tocio mientras caia de rodillas ¿es que acaso iba a morir asi? Un hilillo de sangre escapaba de su boca, el temor se apodero de el … moriria…

……….

Los digidestinados tenian planeado reunirse como todos los años, solo con una excepcion…. Este año tk, el hermano menor de matt habia decidido acompañarlos, y no lo culpaban por ser tan renuente, comprendian que el menor de los ishida se sentia incomodo despues de haber dejado de ser un digidestinado y no podian culparlo, tk era el menor del grupo y lo que le sucedió en la batalla final lo habia marcado…-

El dia era caluroso, el picnic habia sido instalado bajo un gran arbol, la sombra de este habia creado un gran "refugio" del calor del sol, matt iba caminando hacia el mientras su hermano menor le seguia de cerca, llevaba una pequeña y resignada sonrisa.-

-hola.- saludo el mayor de los ishida todos los chicos se voltearon a verlo mientras que sora, mimi y kari observaban fijamente al mas "pequeño" de los ishida y sin decir mas se lanzaron a abrazarlo, provocando una gran reaccion, todo mundo observaba entre divertido y molestos (especialmente davis)

- ¡Mirate! Te ves genial.- dijo mimi con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba las mejillas del rubio, quien solo atino a sonrojarse.-

- gracias.- dijo mientras se separaba de las chicas y despues pasaba su mano por detrás de su nuca.-

- vengan vamos a sentarnos.- ordeno sora.- para despues jalar a los dos rubios hacia el picnic, tk se extraño al ver a esos 4 chicos que no conocia.-

-¿Quiénes son…?- pregunto tratando de no sonar grosero.-

-ah… ellos…- matt comenzo a zonar nervioso, el ambiente se puso algo pesado, todos se observaron nerviosamente.-

-este… bueno ellos son… los nuevos digidestinados, ellos nos ayudaron hace 2 años… con eso de las agujas de control, tk les observo algo desconfiado y despues desvio la mirada.- pero si ya no habia mas emblemas…- exclamo con indiferencia, restandole importancia al asunto.-

- claro que no…- comenzo izzy a explicar.-

- ¡Yo soy davis el digidestinado del valor y de la amistad!- exclamo davis muy orgulloso.-

Tk le miro con molestia.-

tu no puedes ser el posedor de esos dos emblemas… esos son tai y mi hermano…- exlcamo muy molesto el rubio levantando la voz.-

pues fijate que…- tai tapo la boca de davis con sus manos tratando de evitar que se armara una pelea, conocia a matt y suponia que algo de ese "carácter" estaba tambien en su hermano menor.-

pues si tk,… nosotros no perdimos la habilidad… es mas los emblemas siguen grabados en nuestro corazon.- exclamo matt tratando de tranquilizar a tk.- veras… ellos obtuvieron los digihuevos y… - matt trataba de explicarse pero no lo lograba.-

si.. ya bueno… no importa… el digimundo no me importa.- dijo con indiferencia mientras desviaba nuevamente su mirada, causando molestia en davis, cody y yolei, ken tan solo le observo sin saber como reaccionar, tk paso su mano derecha nerviosamente por su cabello provocando que todos observaran la pequeña pulsera que traía en la muñeca, una de plata con un sol en una especie de montaña… tan poco significativa para los nuevos digidestinados… pero los antiguos (matt y ellos) no pudo pasar desapercibido… el emblema de la esperanza… la pregunta era ¿Por qué tk, traia esa pulsera con el emblema si el digimundo no le interesaba ?

bueno… dejemos eso… vamos a comer.- exclamo la yolei que trataba de tranquilizar el ambiente.- ah.. por cierto soy yolei mucho gusto… posedora de la pureza y del amor.-

soy cody… conocimiento y sinceridad.- se presento el mas pequeño, tk dirigio su mirada hacia el chico peliazul, preguntandose que emblema tendria el, se puso algo nervioso ¿Qué tal si era el emblema de….

Soy ken ichijouji…y mi emblema es el de la bondad…- tk se mostro algo decepcionado… y despues le compuso una sonrisa…

Mucho gusto ichijouji.- dijo el rubio para despues mostrarle una sonrisa, todos se sorprendieron, tk no le mostro esa sonrisa a nadie mas…. Ni a davis, o ayolei o a cody..¿pero por que?...- el peliazul se mostro algo intrigado.-

Bueno comamos…- ordeno tai llamando asi la atención de todos.-

Una vez que se termino la comida, todos acordaron dirigirse al parque de diversiones, todos iban en grupitos hablando mientras esperaban su turno para subir a la montaña rusa, kari y davis iban juntos hablando, matt, sora, tai e izzy iban juntos mientras que joe y mimi se encontraban muy entrentenidos, cody y yolei se encontraban justo delante de tk y ken… que se la habian pasado hablando de muchas cosas, deportes, estudios, sobre las vacaciones…. Pero nunca mencionaron el digimundo, y para ken eso estaba bien, no queria hablar de cómo el habia sido el emperador de los digimons y todas esas cosas…. Ken sonrio divertido por el ultimo comentario del rubio, penso que tal vez tk seria timido como el… pero despues de haber hablado con el, era abierto y platicador….

-pasen.- hablo el encargado del juego, ken y tk ocuparon los ultimos lugares de la fila.-

-¿te gustan estos juegos?.- le pregunto ken al rubio.-

-si…¡ me gustan las alturas!- exclamo emocionado mientras se sujetaba del dispositivo de seguridad (el tubo ese…. ¬ ¬).- y la velocidad.- dijo mas emocionado que antes, ken sonrio nervioso… a el le gustaba, si no no iria con stigmon(la evolucion de wormon… o no es esa, no lo recuerdo), el carrito comenzo a moverse a gran velocidad, ken cerro los ojos unos momentos justo cuando se encontraban subiendo la mas grande de las bajadas, ken abrio los ojos y observo el rostro radiante de su compañero, por unos momentos pudo observar un resplandor dorado y un par de alas transparentosas que revoloteaban por culpa de la velocidad, tk volvio su rostro hacia ken en el momento en el que una de las alas "golpeaba o mas bien atravesaba" a ken quien solo atino abrir los ojos con sorpresa antes de caer inconciente, tk abrazo con fuerza a ken evitando que este se golpeara, durante la conmocion quedando en una posición algo incomoda, tk no pudo evitar golpearse con fuerza su muñeca derecha al intentar que la cabeza de ken no se moviera de forma tan brusca (bueno esta inconciente y en un juego de esos, puede ser fatal), despues de unos tormentosos segundos o minutos mas, tk estuvo sujentando con fuerza al peliazul, resando por que el recorrido terminara pronto, para su suerte o mala suerte, esa era de esas atracciones de una sola vuelta, duraba poco, pero a la vez era mas veloz que otros juegos, cuando por fin se detuvo, todo mundo se alarmo de ver al rubio abrazando con fuerza al peliazul, todos esperaron a que el juego los dejara bajar y corrieron hasta el lugar de tk,

-¿tk, que paso?...- pregunto matt alarmado, tk nego con la cabeza…

- ken… ken…- le susurro al peliazul, que tardo unos segundos mas en reaccionar,

Ken abrio los ojos asustado mientras se separaba del abrazo del rubio, sujeto su cabeza, le dolia.-

¿estas bien?.- ken asintio mientras joe le ayudaba a levantarse.-

La pregunta es si tu estas bien tk.- pregunto matt mientras señalaba la muñeca derecha de tk, que estaba sangrando, tk se sorprendio no habia sentido el dolor, tal vez… la adrenalina del momento…al golpearse la mano la pulsera se le incrusto, matt le ayudo a incorporarse.-

Le salvaste la vida a ken..- exclamo joe sorprendiendo a todos.- si no lo hubieses sujetado a tiempo se habria golpeado gravemente, por la velocidad y la caida….-

Gracias.- susurro ken algo sonrojado, tk nego con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de el…-

No.,.. no me las des…. _Despues de todo fue mi culpa.-_ susurro sorpendiendo a ken que habia alcanzado a escuhar.-

¡Espera, tk… te tienen que curar la mano!.- exclamo matt muy preocupado, tk se volvio con una gran sonrisa.-

Estare bien… ahora tengo que estar en el tren… se hace tarde.- dijo mientras observaba el cielo.- no tengo tanto permiso.- dijo para despues alejarse y dejar a todos sorprendidos, matt corrio tras el, pero lo habia perdido… demonios odiaba esa actitud de autosuficiencia que tenia su hermano pequeño… pero no podia culparlo el era igual… - sonrio tratando de ocultar la preocupación, ya luego hablaria con tk.-

Ken iba caminando justo en medio de joe y mimi, recordaba a ver visto un resplandor y despues… solo oscuridad….y unos sollozos… si en su sueño alguien lloraba. Sujeto su menton tratando de recordar mas cosas, pero no, nada…

¿estas seguro que estas bien?..- pregunto joe mientras observaba con preocupación a ken.

Si… gracias a tk..- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- no se por que me desmaye… pero el reacciono muy rapido.- dijo con seriedad, es como si en ese preciso momento tk le hubiera estado viendo, sus pupilas se dilataron llegando a una resolución iria a buscar a tk y le pediria una explicación, de lo sucedido y sobretodo por que se habia ido de esa manera.-

Tk parecia leon enjaulado, ya le habia dado unas 20 vueltas a su cuarto, no podia creer lo que habia pasado en la montaña rusa, se maldijo mentalmente por provocar esa reaccion en el peliazul, pero nadie antes habia sido "sensible" a el… no de esa manera nisiquiera su hermano, observo la herida de su muñeca y despues saco lo que quedaba de la pulsera de su bolsillo izquierdo, tal vez… ellos se preguntarian por que lo llevaba consigo, pero ese no era mas que una copia, un pequeño recuerdo, por que no importaba lo que habia sucedido en aquella batalla, dirigio su mano a su pecho… el siempre recordaria con cariño a patamon…. Nada mas…eso era lo unico que podia agradecerle al digimundo. De ahí en mas… el no le debia nada al digimundo y podia decirse que estaban a mano… ya que gracias a el… el ciclo del emblema de la esperanza se habia roto…. Y gracias al digimundo el era una especie de fenómeno - suspiro pesadamente…. Nada mas le faltaba… que todos los demas digidestinados se entaran de sus secretos.-

Ken no habia podido sacar de su cabeza al menor de los ishida, asi que le habia pedido la direccion de tk a su hermano mayor, por lo que aprovecho que eran vacaiones para irlo a visitar.

La casa de tk quedaba realmente muy cerca de la escuela a la que asistian todos, matt le explico que tk y su mama se acababan de mudar la semana pasada y que antes vivian mas lejos, por lo que tk nunca asistio a las mismas escuelas que el, pero ahora todo seria diferente, ya que matt supuso que tk asistiria a la misma secundaria a la que el habia ido.-

El sonido del timbre saco a tk de su ensimismamiento, salio de su cuarto, no sin antes dejar la pulsera o lo que quedaba de ella en la mesa, suspiro mientras sacudia su cabello, desearia que nada hubiera pasado el dia anterior, se maldijo por aceptar la invitación y maldijo a su mama por caer ante la mirada de cachorro abandonado de su hermano mayor. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendio al encontrarse con el peliazul.-

-¿ichijouji, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo sorprendido.-

- bueno venia a ver si estabas bien.- dijo con timidez.-

- ah, pues si.- contesto mientras le mostraba la muñeca derecha, con una cara que decia si eso es todo puedes irte.-

- y, tambien quisiera… ¿tienes una idea de lo que sucedió en la montaña rusa? Digo uno no se desmaya solo por que si.- pregunto algo preocupado. Tk nego con la cabeza, el aun no comprendia bien lo que habia sucedió en esa maldita montaña rusa, con lo mucho que le gustaban.-

- no lo se, ¿no estaras enfermo o algo asi?- pregunto tratando de "darle una explicación" a ken. Quien solo nego con la cabeza.-

- no sera mas bien…. ¿Que sea culpa de ese resplandor que te rodeaba?- pregunto llendo directamente al grano, debido a que parecia que tk no le diria nada.-

- pues…- tk bajo su cabeza con resignacion y despues se dirigio hacia la sala y se sento en uno de los sillones subiendo los pies a la pequeña mesa que habia entre ellos.-

- tk…- le hablo el peliazul.-

- si, si…- dijo tratando de restarle importancia a lo que iba a decir.- um… es complicado… - suspiro- yo estaba demasiado emocionado es todo.- dijo para despues desviar la mirada y bajar los pies de la mesa.- y esa energia al parecer… te afecto..- dijo con una voz sombria y a la vez triste.- asi que aquí esta mi consejo para que no te vuelva a pasar…. Ichijouji, mantente alejado de mi, por que no puedo controlar esta energía que recorre mi cuerpo, no como yo quisiera.- exclamo tk, en un tono que decia "preferiria no tenerla". Ken se confundio mas.-

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? ¿Qué tu que?- pregunto el peliazul. Tk se levanto quedando frente a frente a ichijouji.-

-¡Que yo, soy una especie de fenómeno!.- le grito muy molesto.- ¡Todo por culpa de ese estupido digimundo, que tu y mi hermano… y todos los demas siempre intentan proteger!- exclamo con rabia el rubio mientras ken abria los ojos sorprendido.¿un fenómeno?... a que se referia…¿tk tambien habia sido utilizado por el digimundo como el?...-

- tu… tambien … fuiste afectado por el digimundo…- tk reacciono al oir esas palabras abandonar los labios de ichijouji.-

- ¿Cómo?.- pregunto visiblemente confundido.-

-¿tu tambien tienes una semilla oscura en tu cuello?- pregunto con nostalgia y dolor.-

- en… _tu… cuello.- _susurro confundido mientras se acercaba a ken, y colocaba su mano izquierda sobre el cuello de ken, tocandolo suavemente, ken se sonrojo, tk detuvo su mano justo en la parte trasera del cuello del peliazul, un ligero resplandor salio de su mano- ya veo…- dijo con voz neutral, ken sintio un fuerte dolor en su cuello, cerro los ojos tratando de resistirlo. Unos segundos despues takeru tenia algo en su mano izquierda que le sorprendio.- esto que …- ken volvio su vista hacia la mano de tk y se sorprendio al encontrarse con la semilla oscura, era redonda y llena de picos. Tk se la habia quitado asi como asi… no lo podia creer. Genai no habia podido.-

-auch..- tk solto la semilla que al caer al suelo se transformo en una pequeña canica, los picos habian desaparecido.

- estas bien.- pregunto preocupado el peliazul, mientras observaba la pequeña herida en la mano del rubio.-

-si… estoy bien.- dijo mientras se dirigia hacia la cocina y para lavarse la mano.- y dime ken… ¿como fue que obtuviste esa cosa?.- pregunto con voz neutral..-

- pues… hace mucho tiempo… en el mar oscuro…un digimon… no me gusta hablar de eso.-hablo algo nervioso.-

- no te preocupes, pensé que no me dirias nada.- dijo con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa mientras salia de la cocina. Ken se sorprendio ante la respuesta del rubio, no era como los demas chicos.-

- y tu… por que dices que… eres un…-

-fenomeno.- completo tk mientras sus cejas se arqueaban un poco.- por nada…- dijo para despues sentarse en la sala.- solo que… no … por nada.- ken comprendio que el rubio no le diria nada.-

- entonces tk… - ken se sonrojo.- no quiero tomar ese consejo tuyo.- tk se volvio a verlo algo confundido.- el de alejarme… digo todo mundo pensara que es extraño que yo sea el unico que se aleje de ti.- tk parecio pensar la situación, ahora que iria a ala misma escuela que todos los demas digidestinados no tenia caso… todo mundo sospecharia o lo veria muy extraño…el hecho de no acercarse a ichijouji…-

- entonces supongo que tendre que controlarme- contesto coquetamente mientras volvia su atención al techo de la sala.-

Ken no supo que hacer a continuación… tk tan solo se quedo ahí observando el techo unos segundos para despues cerrar los ojos, un sentimiento de tranquilidad embargo a ken, era como si el rubio le trasnmitiera esa tranquilidad…- supongo que somos muy parecidos… si no…. Tal vez… no estariamos en esta situación…- susurro tk sin abrir los ojos… ken asintio suavemente.-

-supongo que si… entonces… supongo ¿que somos amigos?.- pregunto ken con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, esta podria decirse…era la primera vez que ken era el que daba el primer paso para conseguir un amigo nuevo… -

-supongo… con una condicion…- ken le observo intrigado.- no quiero oir hablar del digimundo.- completo con una pequeña sonrisa.- por que algunas veces recordar lo que nos causo dolor, solo revive las _pesadillas_…- susurro el rubio para despues dedicarle una sonrisa a ken, quien tan solo respondio con otra sonrisa.-

-ya solo queda una semana de vacaciones.- un suspiro escapo de la boca de tk, ken solo pudo sonreir ante las palabras cargadas de decepcion de su nuevo amigo

Fin del capitulo

Jeje

Que puedo decir es un kenkeru.. jeje


	2. Chapter 2

-supongo… con una condicion…- ken le observo intrigado.- no quiero oir hablar del digimundo.- completo con una pequeña sonrisa.- por que algunas veces recordar lo que nos causo dolor, solo revive las _pesadillas_…- susurro el rubio para despues dedicarle una sonrisa a ken, quien tan solo respondio con otra sonrisa.-

-ya solo queda una semana de vacaciones.- un suspiro escapo de la boca de tk, ken solo pudo sonreir ante las palabras cargadas de decepcion de su nuevo amigo

Ken se habia ido hace un par de horas, tk sonrio ante el recuerdo, le gustaba tener amigos nuevos… sonrio mientras se paseaba por la casa, pensando que haria despues, un resplandor oscuro llamo su atención, era esa extraña "semilla", asi le habia llamado ken, se arrodillo y acerco su mano hasta ella, se sorprendio al ver que conforme acercaba su mano la "semilla" sacaba esos picos…. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca un dolor agudo se apodero de su mano izquierda, como si se hubiera picado con una aguja, la misma sensación que sintio hace un par de horas, alejo la maño de la semilla y esta volvio a su forma de canica, se sorprendió y decidio que era mejor quitar la odiosa semilla del piso de la sala, asi que tomo una de las pinzas que usa su mama para sacar cosas del horno y tomo la semilla…. ¿Qué haria con ella?... tirarla por el excusado parecia buena idea.- _tirarla… ¿piensas tirarla?… pero si te da demasiada curiosidad como para que la tires… ¿no te gustaria saber por que la tenia ken?... no te interesa saber ¿Qué clase de energía es?- _ tk sacudió su cabeza ¿de cuando acá escuchaba voces en su cabeza?...- suspiro un poco mientras dejaba caer la semilla que al tocar el agua hizo un suave plop. Tk suspiro mientras bajaba la palanca y observaba como la pequeña esfera se iba por el excusado….

Tk se dirigio a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama, cerro los ojos, eso habia sido raro… sin duda todo lo relacionado con el digimundo debia ser alejado… abrio los ojos y dirigio su mirada hacia la mesa que tenia frente a su cama y observo el brillo de lo que quedaba de la pulsera plateada, volvio a cerrar los ojos… últimamente pensaba mucho en el, en patamon… apreto los ojos deseando alejar los pensamientos sobre el digimundo de su cabeza… y con esa idea en su cabeza se quedo dormido…

Un pequeño brillo oscuro Apareció en la habitación, justo a un lado de lo que quedaba de la pulsera, cayo la pequeña semilla, que rodó suavemente hasta chocar con la copia del "emblema", con otro resplandor mas… la semilla se fundió con el "emblema"…

Las vacaciones habían terminado hace una semana, y tk se acoplo rápidamente a su nueva escuela, lo cual causo gran alegría a la mayoría de los digidestinados, claro que a davis no le hacia gracia que tk estuviera en el equipo de basket ball, no por que a el le gustara el deporte, pero si por que las porristas tenian la costumbre de entrenar a la misma hora que los chicos de basket, eso significaba que "su" kari estaría cerca de tk… y eso no le agradaba demasiado.

La amistad entre el rubio y el peliazul era de cierta manera "normal", si esa palabra definia el hecho de que a tk no le interesaba en lo mas minimo el digimundo, lo cual significaba que tampoco le agradaban los digimons… lo cual significaba que tk no conocia a wormon, uno de sus mejores amigos… ken habia intentando presentarselo de manera "accidental" pero tk siempre terminaba cachandolo en la movida (jeje que chistoso se oye), ken agradecia que el rubio no lo odiara por intentar presentarle a la fuerza a wormon,

Ese día habían quedado en reunirse todos (digidestinados y digimons) por lo tanto tk encontró la forma de escabullirse con la excusa de que sus amigos del basket ball lo habían invitado a comer, nadie dijo nada, lo cual molesto a davis que no podía creer que todo mundo aceptara con tanta facilidad la apatía del rubio, le molestaba por que el nunca se salía con la suya (AL menos no con tanta frecuencia como quisiera), ese día una idea atraveso la cabeza de davis… el se aseguraria de que el rubio conociera el digimundo y no solo eso… sino que también se encargaría de que le llegase a gustar. Sonrio triunfal mientras perdia su mirada en la nada, ken observo a davis y no pudo evitar desconfiar de la mirada que tenia en ese momento.

Tk trato de safarse del agarre de davis y yolei… ¿en que momento había caído en la trampa de esos tres chicos (cody tambien).-

¡es tiempo de que conozcas el digimundo solo así podrás decir que no te gusta!-exclamo davis con una sonrisa aparecia en su rostro.-

¡déjenme!- grito el rubio intentando escaparse… pero no quería ser demasiado violento… no queria golpear a yolei.- ¡déjenme o ya veran!- exclamo muy molesto mientras cody abria la puerta del salón de computadoras.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

¿no lo sabes?...es lógico… digo nunca quieres escuchar del digimundo.- la mirada de tk mostro terror puro, pero davis estaba tan ocupado viendo como cody abria la puerta al digimundo.- muy bien cody.- exclamo el castaño mientras se acercaba junto con tk y yolei hasta la computadora.-

¡listos!...¡NIÑOS ELEGIDOS AQUÍ VAMOS!- grito yolei mientras la pantalla de la computadora los absorvia.- ya en el digimundo la ropa de davis, yolei y cody cambiaron (parecidas a las que siempre usan) y la de tk lo hizo igual solo que la de el era una especie de polera negra sin mangas y un pantalón pesquero color negro con varias correas y bolsillos (han visto a sora de kingdom Heart, algo asi), tk se levanto quitandose de encima a yolei y a davis mientras observaba a su alrededor…-

_la aldea del inicio.- _susurro el rubio mientras una expresión de terror se apoderaba de su rostro, mientras una punzada de dolor atravezaba su pecho.- _habia vuelto a pisar el digimundo_

hola matt… has visto a tk?.- pregunto ken mientras observaba los alrededores.- quedamos de vernos para ir por un helado.- dijo mientras observaba su reloj.-

la verdad no lo he visto… no desde la mañana.- dijo a modo de respuesta.- en ese momento izzy, tai y kari, llamaron la atención de los dos chicos.-

¡oye matt!.- grito tai, mientras agitaba la mano.-

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto matt algo preocupado.-

Alguien abrio la puerta al digimundo…- exclamo preocuado izzy… matt y ken le observaron intrigados, ya que cualquier ñiño con digivaice podia abrir la puerta al digimundo…-

Y eso que…- exclamo matt sin darle mucha importancia.-

Es que no lo entiendes matt…- susurro kari con preocupación.- fueron davis, yolei y cody… y… tk iba con ellos.- completo con temor, la reaccion de matt era de esperarse, salio disparado hasta la sala de computación. Ken siguió a los demás, y la preocupación se apodero de su corazón al ver los rostros de sus amigos.-

Pronto todos los digimons se reunieron alrededor de los digielegidos.

Hola vemon.- saludo davis mientras yolei y cody saludaban a sus respectivos digimons.-

¿Quién es?- pregunto vemon con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a tk. Gabumon se acerco a ellos y respondió con una gran sonrisa.-

¡TK!... que bueno verte.- saludo gabumon mientras e acercaba al rubio que parecía estar en estado cata tónico, mientras que los demás chicos se encontraran sorprendidos de que gabumon conociera a tk, y no solo gabumon, también los demás digimon de los "antiguos digidestinados" se lanzaron sobre el rubio abrazándolo, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del menor de los ishida cuando sintio todas esas patitas y manitas alrededor suyo… matt, tai, izzy, kari y ken se sorprendieron al llegar a la aldea del inicio y encontrarse con una escena tan conmovedora. Que pronto paso a preocupar a todos cuando vieron a tk alejarse del lugar a gran velocidad.-

Corrio lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, pronto tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire, se recargo en un gran árbol … todo su cuerpo temblaba no solo por el temor.. tambien lo hacia por culpa del odio que sentia hacia el digi mundo , levanto sus manos temblorosas mientras las llevaba a su rostro… el dolor en su pecho se extendio cada vez mas…. Abrio un poco su polera y pudo observar una pequeña mancha roja en su piel…como si hubiera sido golpeado.

Unos ojos color turquesa observaban desde un arbusto cercano… ahí frente a el se encontraba su digidestinado, sus ojos mostraron un brillo que hace muchos años no tenia… se sorprendio de verlo en la aldea del inicio y le habia seguido sin que los demas se dieran cuenta… salio de entre el arbusto provocando que la sorpresa se apoderaba del rostro de tk.-

¡_pata.. mon!.- _susurro mientras bajaba un poco sus manos quedando a la altura de su estomago… el digimon de grandes orejas se lanzo contra su mejor amigo y le abrazo.

Los ojos de tk se abrieron debido a la sorpresa cuando sintio que el pequeño digimon le abrazaba…

Flasback…-

Ahí se encontraba cayendo de aquella cuerda… tomo el pequeño muñeco de su hermano (ya ven cuando convierten a matt y a los demas en muñequitos) y le observo… sabiendo que no tendria la fuerza suficiente para lograr que angemon digievolucionara…. Un gran resplandor dorado inundo el lugar… su caida se detuvo gradualmente provocando que su pequeño cuerpo quedara suspendido en la nada… se mostro sorprendido mientras observaba a angemon frente a él…-

Tk… necesito la digievolucion… - tk cerro los ojos mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.-

Lo siento…. No puedo…-

Fin del flash back

Tk arrojo a patamon lejos de el y comenzó a correr hacia la dirección en que había venido, hacia la aldea del inicio, intentaba alejarse… hasta que algo o mas bien alguien se lo impidio…se colgó de la persona que reconoció inmediatamente como su hermano…- _hermano… por fa vor… sacame de aquí…_.- susurro mientras tomaba con fuerza los hombros de matt provocando que este le mirara directamente a los ojos…- _sacame de este lugar… tu no sabes cuanto lo odio…- _

Matt se sorprendio de ver que su hermano pronto se hecharia a llorar, mientras que la escena conmociono a todos los digielegidos, tk estaba a punto de llorar, y no solo eso… le suplicaba a su hermano mayor que lo sacara de aquel lugar… que lo sacara por que odiaba el digimundo..- kari no pudo evitar tapar su boca para evitar que sus sollozos llegaran a oídos de los demás…le dolía que tk odiara de esa forma el digimundo, como le dolia a tai,o a izzy… dolia escuchar como algo que ellos consideraban un gran lugar, con muchos buenos recuerdos, lleno de amigos… les partía el corazón escuchar como tk takaishi… decía odiar el digimundo… y al mismo tiempo… no podían culparlo… por que el digimundo era un lugar caprichoso, con leyes igual de caprichosas… y tal vez… si supieran lo que sucedió hace 4 años… tal vez… podrían comprender el por que takeru takaishi poseedor del emblema de la esperanza odiaba de esa manera al digimundo.

Fin del capitulo

Kyoko-4ever : gracias por el review, jeje, disculpa la demora, la verdad soy desicidiosa y se me complicaba el inicio de la historia, generalmente, tengo varios inicios diferentes, pero es hasta que se me llega la inspiración que continuo dicha historia. Jeje, disculpa…

Ocho meses… suena largo jeje


	3. Chapter 3

La expresión de alivio que se formo en el rostro de tk al tocar el suelo del salón de computación logro que matt soltara el agarre que tenía sobre su hermano menor, tk se levanto del suelo con mucho trabajo, llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración, los digidestinados esperaban que tk se volviera furioso contra ellos y les dijera que nunca mas les volvería a hablar, pero después de que el rubio diera un par de pasos para dirigirse a la puerta.

-tk!...espera!... ¿estas bien?- pregunto el mayor de los ishida, tk solo asintió con la cabeza sin volverse a verlos.-

-s..si… voy a casa.- dijo en un tono muy sombrío, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que siguió.- me gustaría que no volvieran a intentar algo así...- El rubio se tambaleo un poco por lo que uso su mano izquierda para buscar sustento en el marco de la puerta.-

-¡TK!- exclamaron matt y ken al mismo tiempo, mientras intentaban acercarse a el.-

-no… - matt y ken se detuvieron en seco.- solo quiero ir a casa.- susurro mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie, el dolor en su pecho era cada vez mas fuerte. Se volvió hacia ellos y les mostró una sonrisa forzada.- nos vemos mañana.- dijo con voz seria, por lo cual ninguno de ellos fue capaz de seguirlo, u ofrecerse para acompañarlo a su casa.

Tk se alejo de la escuela con paso lento y tembloroso, su vista era algo borrosa, no podía creer que hubiese vuelto al digimundo… _"y como no lo ibas a hacer si ellos te obligaron a ir… prácticamente deseaban tu muerte"_.- tk se volvió rápidamente hacia la "persona" que había dicho eso.

Matt se encontraba furico, estaba regañando a davis, yolei y codi.-¡Ven lo que ocasionan!...¡demonios!... cuando tk dijo que no le interesaba el digimundo… no era por que no lo conociera…- matt sacudio un poco su cabello.- al contrario… por que lo conoce ¡no le interesa!.- los tres chicos se mostraban muy sorprendidos, y esa sorpresa aumento cuando matt continuo con su explicación.- tk alguna vez fue un digielegido- los ojos de davis, yolei, cody y ken abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.- no tengo por que platicarles el por que ya no lo es… por que yo no conozco todos los detalles.-su voz se lleno con tristeza.- tan solo se… que tk estuvo a punto de morir… - dijo mientras desviaba su mirada unos momentos y después de eso volvió a observarlos con dureza.- así que no vuelvan a intentar algo así… por que por lo que sé… tk es muy bueno dando golpes…- dijo mientras apretaba su puño frente a davis, dándole a entender que si se le ocurría hacerlo de nuevo, el seria el que le golpearía en lugar de su hermano.-

Al volverse se encontró con aquella sombra, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.- _si ellos buscaban tu muerte, deberías vengarte o ¿no?... digo… tu deberías ayudarme a destruir el digimundo… lo odias tanto como él digimundo te odia a ti, deberías….- _ la horrible voz de la sombra fue interrumpida por las extrañas "alas" de tk que se habían "enredado" de su cuello apretándola con fuerza.-

-veras… ese mismo odio… me impide ayudarte.- una sonrisa cruel apareció en su rostro.- odio tanto el digimundo que seria interesante destruirlo… pero… al mismo tiempo…- la sonrisa se volvió algo sarcástica.- eso seria un tanto contradictorio… por que para destruirlo… tendría primero que entrar a el.- su expresión se mostró fría mientras sus "alas" arrojaban a la "sombra" contra un árbol, que al recibir el impacto se de partió en dos.- y realmente no me interesa volver a entrar en el.- dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar, con paso lento y algo inseguro… no se había olvidado del malestar que recorría su cuerpo… sus mejillas estaban rojas seguramente tenía fiebre.

Ken se alejo del grupo y comenzo su camino hacia su casa, o al menos eso es lo que le habia dicho a los demas chicos, pero la verdad es que se dirigía hacia la casa de tk, el no obedeceria a matt, no, deseaba saber si el rubio estaba bien, por que la verdad… es que el terror que habian expresado sus ojos al estar en el digimundo era demasiado grande, mas grande del odio que decia sentir. Camino rápidamente, tratando de llegar lo mas pronto posible, en el camino le extraño encontrarse con ese árbol partido en dos, era como si algo se hubiese estrellado contra el.-

Subio las escaleras con rapidez, y al llegar al segundo piso se sorprendio de encontrarse con la puerta de la casa de tk abierta, se acerco con cuidado y entro a la casa, se alarmo al encontrarse al rubio sentado en el piso recargado en la pared de la sala.

-tk, ¿estas bien?.- pregunto el peliazul mientras se acercaba con cuidado. El rubio nego mientras escondia su cabeza entre sus brazos. Ken se sorprendio de la respuesta de tk, en especial por que temblaba mucho.- tranquilo… todo esta bien… ya…no estas en el digimundo.- tk levanto la vista y se encontro con los ojos azules de ken, llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza…

es solo… que no sabes cuanto lo odio.- dijo mientras tallaba su rostro con sus manos, para despues sacudir un poco su cabello. Un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ken trato de abrazar al chico rubio, pero solo logro alterarlo.- ¡No…. Dejame!...- dijo con molestia tratando de alejarse de ken.- ¡odio el digimundo!...¡ODIO el digimundo!- grito con fuerza, provocando que ken tratara de abrazarlo usando mas fuerza.- el rubio tomo con fuerza a ken por los hombros intentando separase de el, pero no lo logro, su cabeza daba vueltas debido a la fiebre y termino por desplomarse en los brazos del pelizaul.-¡TK!.- grito exaltado el peliazul mientras intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, recargo al rubio en la pared mientras pensaba que hacer, la mancha roja en el pecho del rubio no pudo pasar desapercibida, ken acerco su mano y abrio un poco la camisa de tk, se sorprendio al ver esa mancha roja y morada en su pecho, era como un gran moreton, pero a la vez…no parecía un golpe normal, en especial por la cicatriz en medio del mismo, lucia tan fresca, como si hubiese sido hecha hace un par de meses…. Ken acaricio suavemente el pecho del rubio, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera a los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Tk tenia unos 20 minutos de haberse quedado dormido, ken tomo un trapo humedo y limpio suavemente el sudor de la frente del rubio, observo los suaves y sonrosados labios del chico… provocaban besarle, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

Después de cuidar un rato al rubio y de haberlo pasado a su cama, ken por fin se pudo relajar un poco, ya que la fiebre había cedido y el rubio al fin había abierto los ojos.-

La puerta del cuarto se abrió provocando un sobresalto en el peliazul, el cual paso con rapidez cuando se dio cuenta de que era la mama de tk.-

-¿tk… encontré la puerta abierta y….- la señora takaishi callo al observar a ken en la habitación del rubio y al ver a su hijo tendido en la cama.- ¿Qué paso?

- tiene un poco de fiebre.- contesto ken mientras se dirigia a la madre de tk.- me alegra que haya llegado… ya es un poco tarde… y tengo que ir a casa.- explico ken algo preocupado sin dejar de observar al rubio, que le veia fijamente, sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse. Ken se despidió de tk y fue acompañado por la señora takaishi hasta la puerta.-

- gracias por cuidarlo… ken.- agradeció la mujer con un tono de voz algo decepcionado.-

-no fue nada .- ken se despidió, y la señora takaishi cerro lentamente la puerta.-

- otra vez… por que siempre tiene que darle fiebre.- susurro algo decepcionada.

- ya lo se, te fastidia que mi fiebre siempre arruine tus planes.- susurro el rubio que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, su cabello estaba un poco revuelto, y algunas partes se pegaban a su rostro debido al sudor, sus ojos reflejaban una rebeldía que acentuaba el parecido con su hermano mayor, y sus mejillas rojas le daban al mismo tiempo un aire bastante infantil.- pero ya sabes… no tienes que cuidarme igual puedes salir a donde quieras.- dijo en un tono bastante despreocupado y a la vez con algo de cinismo, movio sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto y volvió a su habitación.- tal vez mañana no vaya a la escuela.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, la señora takaishi, suspiro pesadamente, era una mala madre, al principio le preocupaba bastante por la fiebre que atacaba a tk en ciertas ocasiones, desde lo sucedido hace 4 años, tk siempre tenia esos "ataques" de fiebre y a veces de tos, al principio se preocupo bastante y lo llevo a varios doctores y le hicieron un sin numero de análisis, y aun así no descubrieron nada malo en el rubio, así fue como todas sus sospechas se inclinaron hacia el digimundo, ya que después de que tk estuviera en ese lugar comenzaron todos esos problemas… y ahora después de 4 años ella no podía evitar sentirse fastidiada de tener que cuidar a su hijo de 12 años por que le daba fiebre.- la mujer suspiro, tomo su bolso y salio de la casa… en la mañana avisaria a la escuela que tk faltaría a clases.-

Tk comenzó camino hacia su cama y se tiro en ella, tal vez… debió haberle pedido a ken que se quedara, a su madre ya no le interesaba su "salud"… por lo menos ken parecia preocupado.- sonrió levemente y después cerro los ojos, tal vez las pesadillas regresarían… y era probable que mañana no iría a la escuela

Habían pasado ya tres días desde lo ocurrido, tres días en los que tk había faltado a la escuela, lo cual ya tenía bastante preocupado a matt y los demás digidestinados, que ahora estaban pensando en ir a visitarlo, cuando un gran alboroto llamo su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto yolei.-

- son los chicos del equipo de basket.- respondió davis mientras intentaba observar el por que de la reacción del equipo.-

- ese ¿no es tk?- pregunto cody mientras señalaba al rubio que recien llegaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y una maleta deportiva colgada de su hombro derecho.-

- si… - susurro ken mientras observaba al rubio, que sonreia como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no le hubiesen obligado a ir al digimundo, como si no hubiese faltando tres dias seguidos a la escuela, como si no hubiese tenido fiebre y el desmayo ni siquiera hubiese ocurrido, no podia creer cuantas facetas tenia el rubio y todos los misterios que se desenvolvían a su alrededor…. La imagen de los suaves y sonrojados labiosdel rubio volvió a aparecer en su cabeza.

Se acercaron al equipo de basket con paso lento y seguro, lo que provoco que los chicos se volvieran hacia ellos.-

Pero si es motomiya e ichijouji…- sonrio uno de los chicos de equipo de basket.- demasiado lejos de la cancha no creen?- pregunto divertido. Davis y ken le observaron confundidos.-

Tiene algo de malo?- pregunto davis algo molesto, el chico nego.-

nada… solo que … es raro verlos tan cerca del gimnasio … bueno no… ya que las porristas siempre practican aquí. – contesto mientras se volvia hacia tk.-

takeru… ya conoces a las estrellas del equipo de futboll- sonrio el chico que tenia el cabello castaño cuyo nombre era miguel. El rubio asintio observandolos por primera vez desde que llego.- ya veo…- sonrio abiertamente.- bueno… basta de presentaciones… nos vamos tenemos un juego en 15 minutos dijo mientras comenzaba su camino hacia el gimnasio, tk asintio seguido de los otros chicos del equipo de basket. No sin antes darle una mirada "extraña" a ken, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-

ichijouji…- la voz de tk sonaba agradecida?.- gracias…- dijo con una calida sonrisa para despues darle la espalda y seguir su camino hacia la cancha de basket ball.

¿Por qué le agradeceria tk a ken?- se prengunto kari mientras observaba a su amigo alejarse con los chicos de basket

Los digidestinados siguieron al equipo de basket hasta el gimnasio

el partido era interesante, takeru corria de un lado a otro, lo cual sorprendio a todos… según su maestra tk habia estado resfriado, pero no parecia nada enfermo… ni siquiera parecia estar cansado o algo asi.

Vaya tk es muy bueno jugando…- hablo yolei mientras observaba el partido sin dejar de comer golosinas.-

Si…- susurro ken mientras veia como tk le arrebataba el balon a un chico del equipo contrario, lo cual hizo con mucha gracia, el rubio corrio ágilmente botando la pelota hacia la canasta contraria… se dispuso a tirar cuando… un fuerte golpe se lo impidio, un chico del equipo contrario le habia dado un fuerte codazo en el pecho provocando que el rubio soltara la pelota y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente al suelo, el partido fue detenido por el arbitro mientras se acercaba a hasta el rubio, los digidestinados se levantaron de golpe preocupados.-

¿estas bien?- pregunto miguel, mientras ayudaba al rubio a llegar a la banca, tk asintió levemente si retirar su mirada del chico que le había golpeado, ken y kari no pudieron pasar desapercibida la mirada fria que el rubio le mostraba a su agresor… una mirada llena de advertencia…-

Si… déjame tirar a mi.- susurro el rubio soltandose del agarre de miguel y dirigiéndose a la cancha…-

Dos tiros libres…- hablo el árbitro……

El partido termino con la victoria del equipo de tk, por lo cual los chicos estaban muy felices.

Vaya, eres muy bueno jugando tk.- el rubio se volvió hacia davis y le miro con aprehensión.- oye lamento lo que paso el otro día…- susurro avergonzado.-

vaya no pense que fueras de los que se disculpan.- contesto tk algo sorprendido.-

oye…- respondio algo ofendido.-

y no lo es …. _Pero matt se encargo de eso_.- susurro yolei logrando que davis se sonrojara.- tk rio de buena gana seguido por los demas.-

como sea… yo lo olvidare si no vuelven a intentarlo jamas.- declaro el rubio mientras mostraba una sonrisa bastante enigmática.- en ese momento algo llamo la atención de todos… eran los digimons de los chicos, tk palidecio y dio un par de pasos hacia tras… patamon venia con ellos.- pero… como… se supone que estas en el digimundo…- susurro con pesadumbre. Todos le observaron con confusion, les hacia sentir mal el claro rechazo que mostraba el rubio contra los digimons.- saben que… tengo que ir a celebrar la victoria…- sonrio un poco y luego se dirigio a ken.- nos vemos mañana.- susurro y le dedico una sonrisa aun mayor… los demás digidestinados observaron sorprendidos… al parecer ken y tk eran mas amigos de lo que creian.-

suelta la sopa.- hablo yolei "golpeando" a ken con el codo en las costillas.- ken respondio a eso sonrojandose de sobre manera.-

no lo molesten.- hablo kari.- se me hace bien…por que tk necesita confiar en los demas digidestinados… tal vez… a _ken si pueda decirle lo que enrealidad sucedió…- _todos se volvieron hacia la castaña llegando a una resolucion, debian sacarle información, una sonrisa de complicidad fue compartida por todo el grupo… pero a nadie se le ocurrio pensar que tal vez era mejor intentar que patamon digiera algo.-

Le preguntaron a kari sobre tk y el digimundo pero no le pudieron sacar nada…era como si el tema estubiera prohibido… la chica castaña dio respuestas vagas… como..- era un digielegido (ya lo sabian), patamon era su compañero (tambien lo sabian)… y … alguna vez tubo un emblema (lo cual resultaba logico), pero ¿Cuál?... ken llego a pensar que tal vez tk, habia sido el anterior elegido de la bondad… ya que el no conocia otro emblema ademas de los de el: valor, amistad, amor, conocimiento, pureza , sinceridad y la luz..…, pero todos esos ya tenian nuevos elegidos… todos habian recogido los digihuevos… todos…. Y cada uno de ellos habia sido reclamado por cada uno de los nuevos elegidos… todos menos … aquel digihuevo marchito… que se encontraba junto al de la luz!.- ken abrio los ojos sorprendido… y ¿si ese digihuevo le pertenecia a tk?... Pero si era asi ¿Qué emblema era? ¿Cuál era la habilidad especial del rubio? 

Fin del capitulo

Myrna: gracias, espero actualizar seguido…jeje …

Kyoto-4ever: gracias.

Que bien que les guste la historia


	4. Chapter 4

La oscuridad se revolvia inquieta, tk dio varias vueltas en la cama, otra vez estaba en ese lugar… caminaba a tientas en la oscuridad tocando las paredes de ese oscuro tunel, buscando una salida, el túnel era confuso y sobretodo algo irregular, en ocasiones le tocaba agachar la cabeza y en otras parecía que el techo estaba demasiado retirado, al final el túnel comenzaba a achicarse por lo cual tuvo que andar a gatas, hasta que por fin salio de aquel lugar, habia llegado a una especie de camara, ahí habia una especie de huevo dorado, se acerco a el… y se percato de algo… ese huevo tenia el emblema de la esperanza… o al menos solia tenerlo ya que ahora solo parecia una leve mancha…..- tk acerco su mano a el… tal vez deberia tocarlo… su suave y blanca mano temblaba, y justo cuando la iba a tocar la alejo con rapidez… trago saliva, el no era cobarde o si?... extendio a quellas extrañas "alas" y rodeo con ella el digihuevo para levantarlo unos segundos, tk sonrio levemente… no sabia por que pero se sentia bien… su alegria duro unos segundos ya que el digihuevo comenzo a tornarse negro y comenzo a "marchitarse" por asi decirlo… parecia una ciruela pasa…. Negra y con una extraña sensación al "tacto", tk solto asustado el digihuevo que cayo al piso provocando un sonido seco…. Una sonrisa sarcastica aparecio en su rostro… eso significaba lo que ya sabia… El se habia encargado de ROMPER El ciclo del EMBLEMA de la ESPERANZA.-

Sus ojos se abrieron violentamente, su respiración era agitada…limpio el sudor que cubria su frente con la manga de su pijama… y después de unos segundos se incorporo… eran las 6 de la mañana… ya no tenia caso…volver a dormir… volvió su vista hacia el buro que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de su cama… recordando lo que escondía bajo llave… el digivaice….recordaba que hace dos años… el digivaice cambio de forma… ahora era mas parecido a un pequeño walkie Tokie, lo recordaba bien… por unos cuantos segundos… su digivaice comenzó a brillar, sufrio la transformación y después volvio a oscurecerse… y ahí seguía siendo inservible…. La luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana, por lo cual tk decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, un extraño brillo llamo su atención. Se acerco a la mesa que tenia frente a su cama y se sorprendió al encontrar lo que quedaba de la pulsera… sonrió tristemente… la había olvidado por completo… y no sabia si sentirse mal o bien… el pensar en el emblema le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, el odio hacia el emblema, el aprecio a patamon…el temor a angemon… el resentimiento…. El terror… la desconfianza… y sobretodo la falta de fe o como angemon dijo alguna vez… la falta de esperanza.

Salio de la casa y comenzo a vagar por las calles, aun estaba algo oscuro por lo cual la luz de los faroles seguia alumbrando la calle, suspiro pesamente mientras se abrazaba asi mismo para darse un poco de calor, aun era de madrugada y aunque apenas eran mediados de septiembre ya comenzaba a sentirse el aire otoñal… otra vez las pesadillas casaban su sueño, ya tenia un par de semanas levantandose en la madrugada… por que sus sueños eran siempre oscuros y frios… mas no como si los sucesos le afectaran directamente, era mas bien como si estubiera viendo los pensamientos de otra persona…. Sus temores y pesadillas, como si en la noche su subconsciente viajara para entrar en contacto con alguien mas… solo recordaba estar frente a ese digihuevo marchito…

"ahí estaba nuevamente en aquella cueva oscura, observando ese digihuevo oscuro y marchito, ya había intentado tomarlo en varias ocasiones, pero solo conseguía atravesarlo, asi que lo unico que podia hacer era quedarse ahí a observarlo con cuidado, habia una mancha mas clara que el resto del huevo… una marca circular con otra debajo… sabia que tal vez se tratase de un emblema… pero no podía reconocer cual… cuando se cansaba de observarlo intentaba salir de aquel horrible lugar, pero no conseguia nada…asi que solo se sentaba en la oscuridad esperando… esperando tal vez despertar y darse cuenta de que todo es un sueño, y era en ese momento que observaba como una persona entraba al lugar, lo cual le sorprendía por que el había buscado la salida… y si no había ninguna forma de salir, por lógica no había ninguna forma de entrar o ¿si?, se notaba que era un chico mas o menos de su edad y estatura, a veces podía observar brillo de sus ojos… un brillo tan singular, tan falto de fe y de esperanza, unos ojos llenos de tristeza y resignación y a la vez con rencor… tantos sentimientos que escondían esos ojos azules… sin brillo y a la vez tan enigmáticos… el chico siempre observaba el huevo por unos segundos e intentaba tocarlo, estiraba su pálida mano hacia el digihuevo… como él lo había hecho en repetidas ocasiones… pero con una gran diferencia, mientras mas próximo estaba el contacto mas brillaba el huevo…con un dorado intenso y irradiando una gran cantidad de energía, muy calida y reconfortante, era en ese momento cuando el chico alejaba la mano con una expresión de terror en sus ojos, y lo que seguía lo confundía mas, el huevo volvía a marchitarse y comenzaba a resplandecer… ahora era un fulgor oscuro que provocaba que se elevara suavemente del lugar en donde se encontraba… y cuando llegaba a la altura del rostro del chico, caia al suelo provocando un sonido seco, dirigió su mirada la rostro del chico y pudo observar como una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo adornaba su rostro y era ahí cuando todo se comenzaba a ver borroso…era ahí cuando tenía que despertar, por que eso siempre pasa en los sueños… cuando llegas a algo interesante … siempre has de despertar...

Ken abrió los ojos confundido… ya no podría volver a dormir... y si lo llegaba a hacer seguramente soñaria con otra cosa… asi que hizo lo que mejor se le daba… salio a dar un paseo… pero y ¿Quién en su sano juicio salía a dar un paseo en la madrugada?… la respuesta era sencilla, a él….a ken ichijouji le gustaban las caminatas solitarias… en especial en la madrugada, por que no falta mucho para que la luz del sol inunde el lugar y le reconforte… como siempre lo hace.

Un sonido familiar llamo su atención, era el sonido del rebote de un balón, se acerco con calma al lugar y se sorprendió de encontrarse al menor de los ishida mientras arrojaba el balon y encestaba.-

ken…¿Qué…- la pregunta de tk murio en sus labios, debido a que el peliazul la contesto sin esperarse a terminarla.-

yo… no podía dormir… Sali a caminar.- el rubio arqueo una ceja.-

¿caminar? A las seis de la mañana- pregunto con una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro.-

No tan extraño como jugar basket.- contesto el peliazul mientras recogía el balón que había rebotado contra sus pies.-

Ya veo…- el rubio se acerco a ken y tomo suavemente el balon, rosando sus manos con las del peliazul en el proceso, provocando que una pequeña corriente electrica atravesara a ambos chicos.- ¿tienes pesadillas?- pregunto con tristeza el rubio mientras observaba las ojeras que había aparecido bajo los ojos de ken.-

Si… pero no tan malas como las tuyas.- contesto ken mientras acariciaba las mejillas de tk, y observaba fijamente como las ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules eran más oscuras que las suyas, los ojos de tk se abrieron llenos de confusion cuando sintio las manos de ken sobre sus mejillas el contacto era calido y agradable, observo fijamente los ojos de ken y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar soltar el balon cuando sintio los labios de ken sobre los suyos.

Tk se separo rapidamente mientras la confusión se hacia cada vez mas visible en su rostro, dirigio su mirada a ken que se veia igual o mas confuso que el.

¿Por qué?- pregunto suavemente, sus mejillas seguian rojas. Ken observo fijamente al rubio frente a el, tk era iluminado levemente por un par de faroles, ken pudo sentir su rostro enrojecer, sentía sus orejas calientes, no sabia el por que lo había hecho…. Pero no pudo evitarlo… cuando coloco sus manos en las mejillas del rubio no pudo evitar lo que siguió, los ojos de tk poseían un brillo muy singular casi hipnótico, observo con cuidado su rostro y se detuvo en sus labios… y fue ahí cuando se inclino un poco y poso sus labios sobre los de tk.-

Yo no….- quiso expresarse pero estaba tartamudeando, estaba nervioso.- supongo… que me gustas.- susurro el peliazul sorprendiéndose de su propia respuesta. Fijo su mirada en el suelo… de repente era demasiado interesante, tk observo al chico que tenia enfrente, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, cerro los ojos durante unos segundos… quería poner todo en orden pero era demasiado confuso… no sabia que sentir hacia ken…

Ken se encontraba distante observaba por la ventana mientras la maestra continuaba con la aburrida clase de historia, tenia miedo de voltear la cabeza y encontrarse con la mirada llena de confusion del rubio, que se encontraba tan distraido como el.- sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse cuando recordó el beso con el rubio. Bajo la mirada apenado mientras intentaba poner atención en clases, pero era imposible, y como iba a hacerlo si su mente viajaba hacia los sucesos que habian pasado esa misma mañana.

Flash back.-

… quería poner todo en orden pero era demasiado confuso… no sabia que sentir hacia ken……

El rubio mordia suavemente sus labios mostrando su nerviosismo, no sabia que sentir, que hacer… no sabia como reaccionar, bajo su mirada apenado… ken le estaba observando y no podia molestarse con el por haberlo besado por culpa de esa mirada de enamorado que le estaba dando, no podia molestarse con una persona con unos ojos asi de bondadosos, sacudio un poco su cabeza y cerro los ojos… no sabia que sentir.. jamas se imagino estar en esa situación… no es que ken le fuera indiferente… eso era obvio… si no, no le habria permitido acercarse a el… si no, no habria deseado que se quedara a cuidarle… si no…no le agradaria tanto… un rubor aparecio en sus mejillas.- ¿seria posible que a el tambien le agradara ken?... mas que agradar… seria posible ¿Qué le gustara?...¿que se sintiera atraido a el?- tk comenzo a tartamudear sorprendiendo a ken.

es…- sacudio un poco su cabello y desvio nuevamente la mirada.- yo… - suspiro.- … yo…tu… digo… - resoplo suavemente tratando de ordenar sus palabras, se acerco un poco a ken, sus piernas le temblaban… - yo…. –

ken se sorprendio por sentir como el rubio le besaba, tk le estaba besando. Sus mejillas adquieron un color rojizo mas fuerte que antes, ken no pudo hacer nada mas que responder el beso, que duro hasta que la alarma de un reloj comenzo a pitar. Ambos chicos se separaron…

las 7:15 … susurro ken con las mejillas aun rojas….

Yo… tengo que ir a casa.- susurro el rubio antes de salir corriendo del lugar, ken no pudo evitar sentirse triste..

El tambien tenia que ir a su casa… debia ir por su mochila.. Después de todo era dia de escuela….

Ken llego temprano a la escuela, tk aun no llegaba, y eso le preocupo, tal vez el rubio no iria a la escuela… ken sonrio divertido quien iba a pensar que detrás de esa actitud de autosuficiencia… habia alguien asi… tan timido… si esa era la palabra… quien iba a pensar que el tomaria la iniciativa… el… ken ichijouji…. Una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa se formo en su rostro. En ese momento la puerta se abrio dejando pasar a varios de sus compañeros de clases…. Ninguno era tk… la maestra entro unos minutos después, y estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo.-

takahishi… viene un poco tarde… - susurro algo molesta la maestra….- debe de ser mas constante ….no querra que suceda lo que paso en su antigua escuela, el rubio le envio una mirada llena de reproche y rebeldia… ken, kari y davis se sorprendieron al ver como el menor de los ishida se encontraba retando con la mirada a su profesora, la profesora observo fijamente los ojos de tk, el dia en que le dijeron que tendria un alumno nuevo se alegro, pero esa alegria disminuyo cuando le entregaron el reporte de su otra escuela… el chico al parecer era enfermizo, habia faltado cerca de 30 veces en el semestre pasado, y eso era demasiado, no sabia como lo habian pasado de año… ahí decia que era por que era constante con sus tareas, sus apuntes y sus notas en los examenes eran buenas… saber eso era bueno… ya que el chico no tenia mas que un par de llamadas de atención…

observo nuevamente los ojos del chico, eran de una azul claro pero a la vez… tenían un brillo muy enigmatico… como si algo oscuro se escondiera en la claridad de sus ojos… oscureciendolos de paso, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreirle al chico, quien en respuesta dejo de observarle con reproche…

tratare de llegar mas temprano…- susurro en modo de disculpa, para después caminar hacia su butaca, en su camino tk no pudo evitar observar a ken, lo que le provoco un gran sonrojo.

Fin del flash back

Ya era la hora del receso lo cual puso de muy buen humor a los alumnos ( y a quien no)… todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente, bueno casi todos.-

-ken ¿Qué sucede? Casi no has tocado tu almuerzo.- hablo yolei en tono preocupado, los demas se volvieron a ver a ken, que solo atino a sonrojarse.

- no… nada…- contesto en un susurro.- es solo que…-

- que raro… tk no deberia haber pasado para saludar ?- pregunto cody con preocupación, ya que era costumbre que el rubio pasara a saludar y se fuera… pero esta vez no habia aparecido en todo el rato-

Yo lo vi con sus compañeros de basket…- contesto davis sin darle mucha importancia…

Me preocupa… hoy a estado mas distante que otros dias.- comento kari algo preocupada por la extraña actitud del rubio.- ¿creen que este bien? Vieron las ojeras que trae?- pregunto la castaña, yolei, davis y ken asintieron, cody les observo con seriedad, el no habia visto a tk en todo el dia.-

-

Tk caminaba sin rumbo fijo, otra vez esa voz… desde que habia dejado a ken en el parque, esa horrible voz comenzo a susurrarle al oido…. Era como si esa presencia que siempre le seguia ahora estubiera dispuesta a entablar una conversación con el, deseaba acercarse a el, y esa cercania no hacia mas que asustarlo, ademas de las pesadillas tenía que soportar los susurros de ese ser, sacudio su cabeza y tratando de no escuchar lo que esa sombras decía.-

_dime… no te agrada mi idea… deberías brindarme tu poder para destruir el digimundo… antes de que el destruya tu mundo y de paso a ti…- _

_no me importa… -repetia en su cabeza- no me importa… por mi puede destruirse todo…- susurraba nuevamente.-_

_¿en serio?... ¿todo dices?... tu madre… tu padre… todas esas personas…- susurro nuevamente con un tono frio_

_Ellos no me interesan…- susurro con frialdad … pueden morir…. Todos mueren… yo tambien morire y no importa.._

_¿en serio no te importa?... no importa tu muerte… pero aun asi le temes… dime… que da mas miedo… saber que vas a morir… o …_

_No…- golpeo con su puño la pared en la que tenia rato recargado.- no me importa… superare el miedo… cuando el momento llegue… por eso no importa…- _

_Ah… pero y tu hermano…- los ojos de tk se abrieron con terror…- si todo se destruye… si el no muere por culpa del digimundo… es seguro que morirá cuando todo sea destruido… no habrá excepciones…¿sabes?- su tono de voz era seductor, trataba de convencerle… y tk debia admitir que sus argumentos eran muy buenos…- una cosa es que tu estes condenado por culpa del digimundo y otra que tu hermano muera antes de tiempo… por que tiempo es lo que menos tienes tk…los mundos estan por conectarse… y cuando eso pase… tu moriras… ya que la herida en tu pecho… sigue siendo una herida mortal…- dijo mientras tomaba una forma corporea, tk se sorprendio al encontrarse frente a frente con un joven mas o menos de la edad de su hermano, con unos ojos del mismo color que los suyos, su cabello era largo y lacio con un color castaño…tk retrocedio un poco chocando contra la pared…-_

_No… ¡alejate!- grito el menor de los hermanos ishida lanzandole un golpe al chico, que fue detenido con suma facilidad.- auch…- habia tomado su puño derecho y lo apretaba con fuerza, pronto su mano se puso roja.- _

_Vaya… el cuerpo humano es muy frágil… ¿ya lo sabias no?- hablo el chico con una sonrisa fria en el rostro, para después arrojar a tk al suelo, que no pudo meter sus manos para amortiguar el impacto, ya que su mano derecha se torcio un poco… un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios, su cara estaba sucia y su mano izquierda se encontraba raspada, pero no en tan mal estado como la derecha.- _

_Eres un…- gruño el rubio mientras se volvia a verlo con una mirada de odio en sus ojos.-_

_Vaya me gusta esa mirada tuya…- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- por que realmente estas sintiendo odio… y muy pocos humanos son capaces de sentir realmente lo que es el odio.- tk abrio los ojos sorprendido y horrorizado… era cierto… muchas personas decian "lo odio" con suma facilidad y aun asi no muchos eran capaces de sentir realmente odio hacia una persona… muy pocos…. Realmente son pocos los que conocen el significiado del verdadero odio, ese que envenena el alma…. Y la mata lentamente…- je, je… bueno me tengo que ir… - susurro el chico…- espero que consideres mi oferta- debes salvar tu mundo… detruyendo el digimundo…- dijo mientras desaparecia lentamente…- recuerda… muy pronto los mundos se conectaran… tu muerte esta mas cerca de lo que crees.-_

_Tk abrio los ojos horrorizado mientras intentaba que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos azules… pero no pudo evitarlo… su cuerpo temblaba y la desesperación se apoderaba de su corazon…- tallo su rostro con su mano izquierda logrando ensuciarlo aun mas … dejando en el la huella de que habia llorado.-_

Takahishi…que…¡demonios!... ¿que te paso?- pregunto miguel… que habia llegado hace unos segundos, el rubio nego con la cabeza mientras desviaba su mirada.- ¿nada? ¡Estas loco! ¿acaso piensas que me voy a creer eso?- pregunto molesto mientras tomaba a tk del brazo derecho, lo cual hizo que el rubio soltara un grito de dolor…- mira esa mano… ¡demonios!- volvio a gritar algo frustrado.- nos vamos a la enfermeria.- dijo con un tono muy autoritario…- con esa mano no podras jugar en un tiempo.- susurro con un tono algo preocupado… tk no habia pensando en eso…-

La campana que anunciaba el fin del receso llamo la atención de todos y mas de uno solto un suspiro lleno de decepcion, el receso nunca duraba mucho.

no se preocupen seguro encontramos a tk en el salon.- susurro davis tratando de animar a los demas, ya que se habian preocupado por el rubio…ya que aunque la mayoria de las veces no desayunaba con ellos siempre pasaba a saludar, lo cual significaba que al menos los consideraba sus amigos… pero tk siempre desayunaba con el equipo de basket… pero ese dia… nisiquiera aparecio cerca de ellos.-

la clase comenzo y la desaparición de tk no paso desapercibida por nadie, todos cuchicheaban hablando del rubio…- "siempre habia parecido rebelde… pero saltarse las clases asi de descarado…" "viste la mirada que le dio a la maestra… no cabe duda de que su hermano es matt" susurraban algunos… molestando a los digidestinados…-_ la puerta se abrio para sopresa de la profesora.- _

disculpe profesora…. Pero uno de sus alumnos se encuentra en la enfermeria…- susurro una de las enfermeras de la escuela.- y pues… necesitamos que vaya… por que… el chico esta algo alterado… y como usted es su profesora…- la profesora salio de la habitación con un rostro preocupado, sabia de quien se trataba y quien mas iba a ser si takahishi era el unico que no estaba en el salon…- "tranquilizarlo ¿yo?... era el alumno al que menos conocia… y al que menos habia tratado… y tambien el que mas alejado se mantenia de ella… todos los demas la consideraban de confianza… todos menos takahishi… y no podia culparlo llevaba apenas unas semanas de conocerla mientras que los demas tenían ya varios meses"…- abrio la puerta de la enfermeria. Y se encontro con su alumno… se sorprendio al encontrarlo con la mirada perdida… parecia tan triste…-

takahishi …¿Qué paso?.- pregunto mientras observaba la mano derecha del rubio vendada e inmobilizada, su mano izquierda tenia un par de banditas y al igual que su rostro tenia varios rasguños.-

nada…- susurro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigia a la salida.- ya que vino… podria firmar mi persmiso… quiero ir a casa.- susurro con pesadumbre…-

pero… mejor llamamos a tu mama…- sugirió la enfermera.-

no… ella no esta en casa.- contesto con una voz fria…-

no podemos dejarte ir si vas a estar solo y menos en ese estado…-

_¿ese estado? A que se referian solo son unos golpes… nada grave…- _ penso con molestia el rubio, mientras observaba a las dos mujeres con el reproche marcado en sus ojos.-

tu hermano…- susurro la enfermera.- tu hermano es ishida.- dijo sorprendiendo a la maestra… quien solo pudo asentir, era cierto el parecido era innegable. Tk abrio los ojos sorprendido, sin saber que contestar…. Llamar a su hermano…a la unica persona que le comprendia… su unica familia y a la vez… el mas distante…. El digimundo… los separaba… y ahora la muerte se sernia sobre ellos….- pronto se sintio mareado y no pudo evitar caer inconciente.- ¡Takahishi!- grito la profesora mientras acachaba al pequeño para evitar que se golpease.-

sera mejor que llame a su hermano.- grito muy alterada la profesora mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar al rubio… observo por primera vez en el dia, las grandes ojeras que habia debajo sus ojos…- era una mala maestra….-

unos minutos después la enfermera regreso con la maestra, ya le llame enseguida viene.- dijo con una triste sonrisa.-

¿Cómo crees que se lastimo?.- pregunto preocupada laprofesora…

No… mas bien la pregunta es ¿Quién lo lastimo?... por que la mano derecha… es obvio que alguien se la lastimo…alguien mayor que el…. Pero no me quiso decir quien fue… el chico que lo trajo, el capitan del equipo de basket me dijo que lo encontro sentado en el suelo… limpiandose las lagrimas… - continuo la enfermera mientras limpiaba la frente de rubio con un trapo unico- la explicación de la enfermera molesto a la profesora, ¿es que acaso no habia un guardia en la puerta?... para ver quien entra a la escuela….-

Unos minutos después llego matt gritando el nombre de tk, estaba muy alterado.-

¡TK!- la puerta se abrio y matt pudo ver a su pequeño hermano acostado en la cama, muy palido.- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto muy preocupado.-

Esta bien… ahora solo duerme… al parecer… no ha tenido mucho descanzo últimamente… y tambien… bueno al parecer tuvo una especie de pelea… por eso tiene las manos lastimadas.- explico la enfermera mientras matt se acercaba a su hermano menor.-

Se sorprendio al encontrar pequeños rasguños en su palido rostro… y después al ver la mano vendada y la otra con rasguños, no pudo evitar molestarse, golpearia al bastardo que habia peleado con su hermano menor, una sonrisa cruel (solo un poco) aparecio en su rostro, no por nada era el lider de una pandilla (es una banda de rock) pero matt esta dispuesto a usarlos de matones…

¡desperto!- hablo la profesora sacando de sus pensamientos a matt,

Tk…¿estas bien?- el rubio menor asintio suavemente y después se lanzo a los brazos de matt, quien se sorprendio, era la segunda vez en tan poco tiempo que tk se lanzaba a sus brazos…-

Hermano… tengo miedo…- susurro tk sorprendiendo a todos.- _él _esta cerca…. Tengo miedo…- susurro mientras se abrazaba con mas fuerza a su hermano mayor..- no quiero estar solo… siempre viene cuando estoy solo.- susurro con horror el menor de los ishida..-

Calma…. No estas solo…. Yo te cuido, dijo mientras sacudia un poco el cabello de tk.- shhh… la proxima vez… yo estare ahí…. No te preocupes.- susurro el mayor de los ishida mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a tk…-

_Por favor… no mueras…- _susurro tk antes de volvier a cerrar los ojos y perderse en la inconciencia.- matt abrio los ojos sorprendido al escuchar a su hermano decir eso…-


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo que sigue_

_Por favor… no mueras…- _susurro tk antes de volvier a cerrar los ojos y perderse en la inconciencia.- matt abrio los ojos sorprendido al escuchar a su hermano decir eso…-

Los demas digidestinados llegaon a tiempo para ver como tk era depositado nuevamente en la cama. –

¿Cómo esta?.- pregunto tai al ver al chico en la cama.-

algo alterado…- susurro matt mientras quitaba un mechon del rostro de su hermano.- pero … ahora descansa.- dijo mientras sacaba su celular.- sera mejor que llamemos un taxi…-

no es necesario si quieren yo los llevo.- ofrecio la profesora de tk.-

tal vez deberias rebisar si es solo falta de sueño…. O si esta comiendo bien.- aconsejo la enfermera mientras terminaba de llenar un reporte.- y de preferencia… tal vez podrian ir a hacer un chequeo medico…- dijo con seriedad, matt asintió.-

ya en la casa de tk todos los digidestinados se encontraban preocupados (todos se habain saltado las clases), ademas de que habian tenido que llevar a los digimon a la casa de matt por que todos (en especial patamon) querian estar ahí para ver que tk estubiera bien, lo cual ponía a matt en un predicamento, por que cuando su hermano menor se despertara no iba estar de humor para soportar tener a tODOS los digimon de sus amigos en la casa, en especial estando patamon ahí.

Flash back.

Tk estaba en el parque de diversiones, habia discutido con patamon y ahora se habia quedado solo con demidemimon, estaban divirtiendose o al menos eso intentaba demidemimon, pero el rubio estaba mas preocupado por su tonto compañero digimon como para hacerle caso.-

¿estas preocupado por patamon?- pregunto con "inocencia". El chico nego mientras fijaba su atención en el paisaje.- ya veo.- el pequeño digimon oscuro sonrio malignamente y después se volvio nuevamente hacia elpequeño.- mira te tengo un regalo.- dijo con una "inocente" sonrisa, el pequeño rubio tomo aquel extraño dije.-

Parece un par de alas…. ¿Por qué es negro?- pregunto inocentemente.-

Por que las alas negras tambien son hermosas.- dijo con una sonrisa enigmatica mientras movia un poco sus alas negras… (las de el no son tan bonitas jeje XD)

Tk asintio con la cabeza y después se coloco el dije alrededor del cuello…

Pasaron unos minutos y patamon regreso con tai, comenzando asi una pelea contra demidemivon.-

lo siento mucho patamon.- se disculpo el pequeño rubio, patamon nego con la cabeza provocando que sus enormes orejas se movieran graciosamente.-

no importa, lo bueno es que estamos juntos de nuevo.- tk sonrio y llevo su mano derecha a su pecho y para su sorpresa el dije ya no estaba… lo habia perdido … - sonrio tristemente.- tal vez era mejor asi.-

fin del flash back.

Tk se levanto con un gran dolor de cabeza…- (no se si se han desmayado, pero cuando te despiertas te duele la cabeza… como si te doliera el cerebro o algo asi…. Es complicado pero lo se por experiencia propia).- donde estoy…?- pregunto tratando de reconocer el lugar.-

En tu habitación… que bueno que ya estas mejor.- susurro matt mientras sacudia un poco el cabello de tk., a lo cual el menor sonrio.-

Si…- contesto mientras observaba fijamente su mano derecha, un escalofrio recorrio su espalda.- "_y tu hermano… es seguro que morirá cuando todo sea destruido… no habrá excepciones…¿sabes?" – _y no solo era matt… todos sus amigos… todos los que le importaban… _ken.- _ un color rubi cubrio sus mejillas.-

tk… sobre lo que dijiste ….- tk le observo confundido.- acerca de … no morir…- matt se encontraba serio…-

ah…yo…- bajo la mirada apenado… no queria que su hermano viera la verdad reflejada en sus ojos.-

planeo seguir viviendo por muchos años mas tk.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, logrando tranquilizar un poco a su hermano menor…-

tk asintio… - si su hermano tenia planeado vivir por muchos años mas… el se aseguraria de que asi fuera… y no importaba si tenia que destruir el digimundo para lograrlo… lo haria…-

en ese momento la puerta se abrio de golpe provocando que kari, davis, yolei, mimi, tai, joe, izzy, cody y ken que cayo sobre todos ellos formaran una gran pila humana… adornando el cuarto de matt.-

ejem… que bueno que estas bien… je, je.- comento yolei con una sonrisa nerviosa

todos asintieron y rieron nerviosamente, mientras se levantaban del suelo, la mirada de tk se fue hacia ken… provocando un sonrojo en ambos chicos.-

¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto confundido, observando a todos… estaban los nuevos digielegidos y los antiguos… personas que el consideraba y no cercanas… personas a las que habia decidido no hablarles de manera abierta solo por que tenian un compañero digimon (ken es caso y aparte), que hipocresía ¿no es cierto?... el era como ellos tenia un compañero digimon… uno que se acercaba volando por ensima de los demas digidestinados.-

Pata… mon…- susurro el rubio mientras se recargaba en la pared…-

Tk… ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado. Tk le dedico una sonrisa llena de cinismo… _¿Cómo si le importara?-_

Vamos… no tienes que ser hipócrita…- dijo desviando la mirada hacia el buro izquierdo de su cuarto, tambien él era un hipocrita. Todos se sorpredieron al escuchar a tk hablandole de esa manera a patamon.-

Tk… ¿Por qué lo dices?... es verdad que me importa tu salud.- contesto con tristeza el digimon de grandes orejas. La mirada de tk se endurecio.-

Ah… ¿es eso cierto?- pregunto al aire, no como si buscara una respuesta, pero aun asi la obtuvo.-

Claro que es cierto.- hablo gatomon.- patamon te quiere mucho, todos los dias ha pensado en ti… desde que se separaron…-

¿es eso cierto?...-pregunto nuevamente con la mirada perdida en algun lugar….- por que yo no lo creo…- concluyo con voz seria… todo el mundo se sorprendio mientras que patamon se dejo caer al suelo mientras grandes lagrimas salian de sus ojos.-

En ese momento los ventanales de la habitación de matt retumbaron provocando que todos se volvieran hacia ellas asustados, el cielo estaba oscuro… ¿Cuándo se habia formado esa tormenta?...-

Un viento mas fuerte se lanzo contra ellos…pero esta vez los vidrios se destrozaron…- los digimon lanzaron sus ataques para evitar que los cristales dañaran a los niños (ni tan niños) y para evitar que esa horrible presencia entrara ala habitación… pero era tarde… la figura de un chico de unos 15 años estaba frente a ellos, tk se horrorizo…

¡TU!.- grito no podia creer… no, tenia que ser una broma…_el estaba ahí, frente a su hermano, frente a los demás digidestinados…_

Vaya… vaya una reunion feliz… - el chico hizo un sonido con su lengua.- me decepcionas tk… fraternizando con el enemigo.- dijo mientras observaba a los digimons….

Tk nego con la cabeza…- ellos no eran el enemigo… eran… eran los digimons de sus amigos… tal vez… patamon… si … nego con la cabeza…. No patamon no era su enemigo o ¿si? Estaba tan confundido...-

Vamos, vamos no me pongas esa cara de confusión…- dijo mientras se acercaba a el, por lo que matt se interpuso por lo cual se llevo un gran golpe…-

Hermano!- grito horrorizado intentando levantarse pero estaba mareado, asi que no pudo evitar caer junto a su buro…- maldición…- susurro el rubio mientras intentaba levantarse, pero su mano derecha no ayudaba mucho.-

Ya te lo dije una vez… el cuerpo humano es demasiado debil..

En ese momento todos comprendieron, ese chico… fue el que lastimo a tk, lo cual no causo solo la molestia de matt si no tambien de.-

Wormon digievoluciona.- grito el peliazul provocando que el brillo de la digievolución iluminara la habitación.- stigmon se lanzo contra el chico, sacandolo de la habitación por la ventana que habia entrado.-

El chico se precipitaba hacia el suelo, el cual pensaba stigmon era un fin rapido, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, ya que de la espalda del chico salieron un par de hermosas alas negras, las cuales le permitieron elevarse y comenzar con el combate nuevamente.

Hermano… estas bien?- pregunto tk mientras intentaba levantarse lo cual hizo gracias a que se estaba recargando en su buro.- lo que siguió sorprendio a todos, stigmon salio disparado y se estrello contra un edificio cercano, tk se sorprendio al ver la cara de preocupación que tenia ken, y de pronto se sintio culpable… su corazon habia dudado… tanto… que… estuvo dispuesto a unirse a ese chico para destruir el digimundo buscando el bienestar de matt, el de ken y el de sus demas amigos… pero… al atacar al digimundo…era obvio que ellos estarian ahí para defenderlo… - una pequeña risa llena de sarcasmo escapo de sus labios… que estupido habia sido, que ciego… el temor le habia cegado por años… viendo enemigos donde no debia… - patamon…..- susurro el rubio con la mirada perdida en el suelo, provocando que los demas le vieran sorprendidos…- digievoluciona.- grito mientras levantaba la mirada, todos observaron ese brillo extraño en sus ojos…- en ese instante el buro emitio un gran brillo y se abrio de golpe, ahí flotando frente a todos estaba un digivaice verde…. Emitiendo el brillo de la digievolucion.-

Angemon…- susurraron los antiguos digidestinados, que estaban igual de sorprendidos que los nuevos, tk tenia aun su digivaice… tk habia hecho digievolucionar a patamon… no podian creerlo… todos se maravillaron, era un digimon angel parecido a angewomon… era tan bello… el resplandor dorado que emitia angemon era calido y reconfortante, les decia que todo iba a salir bien… que … tal vez habia esperanza…-

Angemon se lanzo contra el chico, golpeandolo con su baston (si eso o no?), el combate duro unos minutos, tortuosos minutos, tk no podia dejar de sentir dolor… el dolor en su pecho….- levanto la vista y se encontro con la pelea, angemon… contra el chico de alas negras…. "_por que las alas negras tambien son hermosas"- _sus pupilas se dilataron debido a la sorpresa…¿ese chico tenia algo que ver con demidemimon?

Argh…- tk se recargo nuevamente en el buro… ken y matt se acercaron ael…

¿estas bien?- preguntaron al unisono… tk asintio suavemente…. Pero no, no estaba bien….- _has elegido al muerte…. ¿o me equivoco?..-_ otra vez aquella voz… - tk levanto su rostro hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla.-_ por que yo… tk… era la unica oportunidad… que tenias para permanecer con vida.- _ esa ultima frase retumbo en la cabeza de tk, cuando angemon atravezo el pecho del chico con su baston (baculo… o como… baston simplemente no suena bien…. ).- un grito de dolor innundo la habitación, pero para sorpresa de todos era tk quien habia gritado…-

Las hermosas plumas negras inundaron en lugar por unos minutos hasta que una a una fueron desapareciendo.

¡TK!.- gritaron matt y ken… mientras sostenian el cuerpo inconciente del rubio, el digivaice cayo al suelo y para sorpresa de los demas se torno oscuro y sin vida….- angemon perdio la digievolucion de manera rapida y patamon cayo inconciente…. Se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo si estigmon no le hubiese salvado.-

¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- preguntaron tai y davis al mismo tiempo.-

No lo se…-susurro matt.- pero supongo que tk sabe algo..- susurro matt mientras volvia a colocar a tk en la cama.

La respiración del rubio era agitada y parecia dificultarse…-

no esta bien… la fiebre esta subiendo…- exclamo joe muy precupado mientras checaba el termómetro.-

demonios.- exclamo matt mientras golpeaba levemente el buro, todos observaron preocupados a tk y a patamon, se encontraban casi en la misma situación su respiración era agitada y su estado parecía muy grave. Por lo menos durante unos minutos mas ya que, de repente el estado del rubio mejoro, ahora dormia como si nada, joe estaba cada vez mas intrigado.-

cuando tk se desperto se encontraba solo en la habitación, se incorporo lentamente tratando de recuperarse de todo lo sucedido, se acerco hacia la puerta y se observo en el espejo que estaba a unos centímetros de ella.- abrio un poco su polera y pudo observar la cicatriz de su pecho, se sorprendio al observar la forma de un par de alas que tenia, en especial por siempre habia sido una linea un poco gruesa, pero nunca habia tenido una forma definida. Se observo por unos momentos mas, cerro los ojos y el resplandor de su espalda se extendio hasta formar un par de "alas", abrio los ojos y las "observo" por uno segundos… recordaba que la primera vez que las habia visto estas eran de un color negro, un extraño sonido distrajo su atención, volvio su rostro hacia la puerta y la encontro emparejada, observo con cuidado y se sorprendio de encontrar a un hombre de unos 30 años ahí parado, entre los chicos elegidos, su cabello era castaño y su piel era morena, con unos ojos azules, no sabia por que pero se le hacia conocido.-

genai.- hablo tai con una voz seria, lo cual era extraño en el.- necesitamos saber ¿Quién es este nuevo enemigo que ha aparecido?- pregunto mientras observaba directamente a l hombre, quien nego.-

no lo se, aun estamos investigando.- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.- lo que si se es que deben mantener a tk lo mas alejado del digimundo posible.- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso..-

¿Por qué?.- pregunto matt algo preocupado.-

Yo preferiria que tk se los contara pero no tenemos tiempo… veran, el digimundo esta apunto de colapsar con el mundo humano y cuando eso ocurra tk morira..- dijo con pesadumbre mientras todos se horrorizaron al oir eso.-

¿Qué tontenria esta diciendo.- mi hermano no va amorir…. Yo lo protegere… gabumon lo hara… y los demas también.- matt comenzaba a histerizarse, tk observo como joe y tai trataban de evitar que matt se lanzara contra genai…. Tk observaba desde la habitación.-

Escucha matt.. necesito que te tranquilices… tu hermano lo necesitara….-

Como quieres que me tranquilices si me dices que mi hermano morira.- exclamo muy furioso el rubio.-

Es por eso que se los digo… cuando el digimundo y el mundo humano colapsen las reglas del ambos afectaran al otro…. Y si eso ocurre tk morira.-

¿de que hablas? No logramos entender.- exclamaron izzy y joe al mismo tiempo.-

Hace 4 años… durante la batalla final… recuerdan el por que tk no estubo en ella.- los antiguos digielegidos abrieron los ojos mientras trataban de recordar.-

Flash back-

Habian sido salvados por magna agenmon que tambien habia revertido su transformación en muñecos… pero.. y ¿tk?... que habia pasado con el.- magna angemon les habia dicho que no se preocuparan que el estaba asalvo, en el mundo real.-

Pero en ese momento no quisieron preguntar mas, lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para salvar el digimundo… y lo lograron aun con la ausencia de un digidestinado.-

Todo el digimundo volvio a la normalidad, estaban tan tristes por la separacion que sufririan que nunca prestaron atención al digimon de grandes orejas… nunca le preguntaron el por que de esa mirada llena de tristesa en su rostro… porq ue parecia logico ´¿no?... el también extrañaria a tk y lo peor es que el pequeño no estaba ahí para despedirse… el ya se encontraba en el mundo real…

Al llegar al mundo real todos corrieron a reunirse con sus familias, matt observo algo dolido, el estaba ahí solo… su padre no estaba, y mucho menos su madre… pero lo que mas le dolio es que tk no estubiera ahí para recibirle. El padre de tai se acerco lentamente a el.

matt… tu padre me pidio que te llevara…- matt se sorprendio y asintio levemente.- el no pudo venir… por que esta en el hospital.- dijo con gran seriedad, todos los niños se volvieron hacia el.-

¿Qué le paso a mi papa?- pregunto algo alterado el rubio, el señor llagami nego con la cabeza.-

¿mama?- pregunto temeroso y la negativa del padre de tai le llevo a pronunciar otro nombre, sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo.- ¿t…tk?- pregunto al punto del colapso. El señor yagami asintio con tristeza, matt cayo al piso inconciente.-

Una vez en el hospital, matt desperto entre los brazos de su madre.-

Shh… todo esta bien… esta fuera de peligro.- hablo su madre con una pequeña sornisa en sus labios.- veras que pronto estara bien…. El doctor dijo que en cuanto los efectos de la anestesia desaparescan …. El despertara y podremos visitarlo.- dijo con una sonrisa, matt supo que era igual que la anterior un tanto forzada pero sincera.-

Al entrar a la habitación se sorprendio de encontrar al pequeño de su hermano tendido en esa cama, con una mascara para respirar y todos aquellos cables conectados a esos aparatos que el no conocia.-

fue un milagro.- hablo la enfermera mientras observaba como matt se acercaba lentamente a su hermano menor.-

supongo que si.- susurro el doctor con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.-

fin del flash back.

Eso que tiene que ver… fue hace mucho tiempo y tk se recupero.- exclamo matt muy molesto. Genai nego con tristeza.-

No… no lo hizo… matt… la herida era mas que mortal… solo era cuestion de minutos incluso segundos para que tk se convirtiera en datos y se esparciera por el digimundo.- ¿no lo entiendes?... al transportarlo al mundo real, le ayudamos a burlar la muerte… pero el digimundo no olvida… mientras que aquí el continuo con su vida… si llega a ir al digimundo… la herida en su pecho se abrira… y morira… ¿Lo entiendes?... por eso le prohibi regresar al digimundo, por eso hicimos lo posible para que su digivaice se desactivara… pero aun asi, sufrio una transformación, y el digihuevo de la esperanza sigue en aquel lugar esperandolo…- expreso con desesperación mientras sujetaba su rostro.- no quiero… no queremos que tk muera… pero el digimundo esta empeñado en hacerlo volver..

Tk dio un par de pasos hacia atrás… ¿Por qué decian eso? No lo comprendia, el digimundo queria matarlo… y al mismo tiempo buscaba su ayuda… ¿Por qué? Si entra a el se puede considerar muerto… una persona muerta no puede ayudar a nadie… una persona muerta… ¿eso era?, observo la pulcera en su escritorio, el emblema de la esperanza, ¿realmente ese era el emblema de una persona condenada? ¿no era algo ironico?...,dio un par de pasos mas y se dirigio hacia el balcon, su rostro reflejo el dolor que sintio cuando los fragmentos de vidrio se enterraron en sus pies descalzos, pero aun asi siguió caminando, saliendo asi de la habitación se recargo en el balcon recargo su peso y dejo salir un amplio suspiro…- el viento revolvio su cabello, volvio su vista a la habitación…- ¿Qué se suponia que haria?...- observo las huellas … sus propias huellas de sangre (no tanta solo un par de manchas)…sonrio con sarcasmo, ¿No podia hacer nada o si?... la vida… la muerte… todo era tan efímero… todo tan rapido… que mas daba morir ahora… o morir después… ¿cambiaria eso el hecho de que igual se muere?... la sonrisa paso del sarcasmo a la resignacion, recargo con mas fuerza su peso en sus manos y subio suavemente a la barda del balcon, observo fijamente la habitación mientras extendia sus brazos, la pequeña pulsera se movio un poco provocando un sonido metalico, el viento se sentia muy bien, siempre le habian gustado las alturas.- la puerta de la habitación se abrio el sonido de la taza rompiendose al estrellarse contra el suelo, matt corrio hacia el balcon seguido de ken y los demas, el rubio menor levanto un poco su pie, sin dejar de observar a todos los que corrian hacia el, su sonrisa se ensancho un poco, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y se levanto un poco, recargando su peso en las puntas de sus pies sus brazos se esitaron un poco mas, el viento revolvio con mas fuerza su cabello, y justo cuando matt estubo a punto de agarrarlo tk se arrojo con los ojos cerrados y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios… todos dieron un grito de horror al ver a tk precipitarse hacia el suelo

¡TK!- el grito de matt provoco que tk abriera los ojos, un gran resplandor cubrio el cuerpo del rubio y segundos después desaparecio.

Fin del capitulo

Jeje perdon por no actualizar rapido he estado algo ocupada… jeje procurare actualizar mas rapido…

Gracias por los reviews

Mirna

Yumiko-takemiya

Kyoto-4ever


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo que sigue

¡TK!- el grito de matt provoco que tk abriera los ojos, un gran resplandor cubrio el cuerpo del rubio y segundos después desaparecio.

El grito de su hermano mayor resono en su cabeza, tk abrio violentamente sus ojos, observo el lugar, pero la verdad no habia mucho que ver todo era demasiado oscuro.- un sonido metalico llamo su atención por lo cual dirigio su mano hacia su pecho… no habia dolor, pero en su lugar habia un dije, un extraño dije que creyo perdido hace muchos años. Un par de alas negras…- vaya vaya…- sonrio levemente.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto algo molesto mientras revisaba el lugar, recordaba haberse arrojado… no sabia por que pero en ese momento parecia lo correcto, ¿habia sido por cobardia? ¿realmente estaria muerto?... desecho rapidamente esa ultima idea de estar muerto no respiraria, aunque en ese momento desearia que el respirar no fuera tan indispensable, debido a que un horrible olor inundaba aquel lugar…- en su rostro aparecio una mueca de asco y no pudo evitar volver el estomago… si, definitivamente seguia con vida.- vamos no seas tan fatalista…- una voz llamo su atención, se volvio y la reconocio con rapidez… era ese chico de nuevo…¿no lo habia matado angemon?...- ¿Qué tiene de malo el fatalismo?- pregunto mientras daba un par de pasos alejandose del chico.-

Nada… no tiene nada de malo, pero es divertido oir decir eso al elegido de la esperanza.- contesto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.-

Ya veo.- tk arqueo las cejas.- ¿Qué hago aquí?... no se suponia que habia desechado la oportunidad.- pregunto mientras se alejaba un poco mas.-

Digamos que me gustan las segundas oportunidades.- tk movio despreocuapadamente los hombros… - sigo sin querer aceptar tu oferta.- dijo mientras daba una vuelta…-

Ah… ya veo..- el chico estiro la mano intentando tocar a tk, pero este se volvio molesto y lo golpeo con sus alas…

sabes ya me canse… no quiero esperar la muerte.- dijo con frialdad.- no Quiero tener miedo…- una sonrisa fria aparecio en su rostro…- asi que deja de molestar… antes de que te mate.-

no importa cuantas veces me destruyas, volvere… por que siempre estoy cerca de tu corazon.- contesto con una sonrisa el chico de cabellos castaños.- el rostro de tk se oscurecio mientras sus alas atravezaban el cuerpo del chico matandolo…- el extraño dije se torno rojo por unos momentos provocando que el rubio volviera su atención hacia el, una sonrisa fria aparecio en su rostro, sonrisa que se trasnformo en molestia.-

Flasback…-

Ahí se encontraba cayendo de aquella cuerda… tomo el pequeño muñeco de su hermano (ya ven cuando convierten a matt y a los demas en muñequitos) y le observo… sabiendo que no tendria la fuerza suficiente para lograr que angemon digievolucionara…. Un gran resplandor dorado inundo el lugar… su caida se detuvo gradualmente provocando que su pequeño cuerpo quedara suspendido en la nada… se mostro sorprendido mientras observaba a angemon frente a él…-

Tk… necesito la digievolucion… - tk cerro los ojos mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.-

Lo siento…. No puedo…-

Tk por favor… necesitamos salvar a los demas.- tk nego con la cabeza…-

No se como hacerlo brillar…

¡ten fe!...¡Confias en mi?.- le pregunto el digimon angel al pequeño, quien asintio levemente, angemon enpuño su baculo y atravezo con él el pecho del pequeño.- el brillo de la digievolucion se hizo presente, angemon alcanzo su etapa ultra…

Tk sintio como un fuerte dolor atravezaba su pecho, observo con horror el color rojizo de su sangre, llevo sus pequeñas manos a su pecho tratando de evitar que su sangre saliera, el sabor a hierro provoco que sus ojos se abrieran horrorizados, tocio mientras caia de rodillas ¿es que acaso iba a morir asi? Un hilillo de sangre escapaba de su boca, el temor se apodero de el … moriria

Magna agemon observo a tk, y se horrorizo, se suponia que tk estaria bien, se suponia que su evolucion seria como la de gabumon y agumon, cuando les arrojaron las flechas a matt y a tai.. ¿Por qué tk sangraba? ¿moriria?... magna angemon intento curar a tk, pero no podia, algo se lo impedia, habia algo malo en el cuerpo de su pequeño compañero, pero no podia saber que era, sus manos se mancharon de sangre y la desesperación se apodero de el.-¿de que le servia haber alcanzado el nivel ultra… si tk moria? .- apreto su puño con impotencia mientras sostenia con suavidad a tk.

debemos sacarlo de aquí…- era la voz del anciano genai, magna angemon volteo tratando de encontrarlo.- abre un portal con tu puerta del destino… haslo mientras piensas en el mundo humano, eso deberia bastar para conectarlos por unos segundos.- hablo el anciano con preocupación y determinación.- hazlo si quieres que sobreviva, magna angemon mordio su labio mientras se concentraba en el mundo humano, desando que alguien le ayudara, que alguien salvara la vida de tk.

Tk fue transportado al mundo humano donde fue llevado al hospital con rapidez…

Fin del flash back

Aun no sabia como habia sobrevivido… después de todo no importa en que mundo estuviera… la herida seguia siendo mortal…¿Por qué un mundo le brindaba la oportunidad de vivir mientras el otro lo condenaba?... ¿Por qué magna angemon no pudo curarlo y por que los doctores si pudieron?... y la mas importante ¿Por qué continuaba siendo una herida mortal?..-

Matt estaba inconsolable, no podia creer que tk hiciera eso, no, no quería creerlo, tk era valiente, nunca haria nada asi, las lagrimas cayeron nuevamente por sus mejillas, no queria un mundo en el cual su hermano estubiera muerto… un mundo donde tk hubiera preferido la muerte a luchar por su vida… no quería un mundo asi.- matt sollozo por unos minutos mas mientras los demás intentaban dar con una explicación, tk habia desaparecido antes de tocar el suelo… la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba?

Ken por su parte se encontraba en shock, pensó que tk lo superaría todo, que superaría el hecho de haber sido atacado en la escuela, que superaría la soledad y el temor, inclusive el odio que decía sentir por el digimundo, creyó todo eso y mas, cuando vio la digievolucion de patamon, creyo eso cuando sintió la calidez que provenía del digivaice de su digivaice, quiso creer que tk le quería y que había correspondido el beso por lo mismo, quiso creer que tk tendría mas esperanza, que viviría para estar con el, y con sus amigos, que sobreviviría a todo los problemas… un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, ken dejo que su peso cediera y resbalo suavemente por la pared, y ya en el piso comenzó a sollozar… deseando no haberse enamorado del rubio….

Después de unos segundos de que el cuerpo del chico castaño se habia desvanecido el suelo debajo de tk lo hizo tambien, el rubio estiro su mano hacia arriba deseando que alguien le sujetara y le evitara caer en la oscuridad su grito hizo eco en aquel lugar…

Patamon seguía sobre el barandal del balcón de tk, aquel donde unos minutos antes su digielegido estuvo parado, aquel donde se había arrojado… observo fijamente el lugar donde el cuerpo de tk había desaparecido y … patamon se lanzo en picada al ver el cuerpo de su digielegido aparecer en el mismo lugar y comenzar a precipitarse hacia el suelo, patamon digievoluciono por segunda vez en el dia y tomo aquella pequeña mano (en comparación con la de el es pequeña), tk sonrió al sentir que le tomaban la mano, levanto la vista y se sorprendió de encontrarse siendo rescatado por su compañero digimon… en la forma que mas desconfianza le daba… angemon..

Todo mundo se alerto al escuchar a gatomon gritar, por lo que salieron a toda velocidad al balcon y se sorprendieron de observar como angemon depositaba en el suelo al menor de los ishida que se alejo rápidamente del digimon ángel y le observo con desconfianza.

-tk!-grito matt desde el balcón, provocando que tk volviera a ver a los demas,

- te llevo?- pregunto angemon mientras le ofrecía su mano, tk le observo con desconfianza y después comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.-

- prefiero subir yo solo.- dijo mientras entraba al edificio, angemon observo sus manos se sentía mal por el rechazo que sentía su digielegido hacia el, pensó que cuando tk había provocado la evolución era por que el rubio no sentía rechazo por el, pero al aparecer se había equivocado.

Matt y ken bajaron corriendo provocando que todos los demás le siguieran, ya en el segundo piso se encontraron, matt no pudo evitar lanzarse en los brazos de su hermano menor que cayo al piso debido al peso de su hermano mayor y también por culpa de la cortada que tenia en su pie… no se había acordado de ella hasta que regreso al mundo humano…-

Auch…-

tk!...¡Estas aquí!.- grito con fuerza el mayor de los Ishida mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a tk, trataba de contener las lágrimas pero era imposible…-

hermano… yo… lo siento… no se por que lo hice.- susurro mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de matt…- dirás que soy un débil y un cobarde… pero… no se por que… parecía… lo correcto...- susurro mientras las lagrimas salían des sus ojos.- yo…- matt negó con la cabeza y ayudo a tk a levantarse.

Lo importante es que estas bien…- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, el pequeño le observo con un poco de vergüenza y con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios…-

Plaf…- el sonido de la bofetada sorprendió a todos, tk llevo su mano izquierda asu mejilla, estaba sorprendido…- ken….-

Eres un tonto...- susurro el peliazul mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas…- ¿lo sabes?...- tk bajo la mirada apenado…-

Lo siento….- susurro suavemente.-

…. Solo no lo vuelvas a intentar.- dijo con voz seria tai mientras alejaba un poco a ken de tk….- por favor no vuelvas a intentarlo, volvamos al departamento debemos de pensar en una forma de salir de esto y sobre todo una forma de proteger la vida de tk.- el rubio levanto la vista confundido y observo a todos sus "compañeros" o debería decir "amigos"… después de todo estaban dispuestos a salvarle, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y comenzó a subir con lentitud la escalera, observo como ken se adelantaba, no supo por que lo hizo pero … su mano le había detenido.-

Ken sintió como tiraban suavemente de su manga, al voltear se sorprendió de que fuera tk, quien le había detenido.-

Ken…- el rubio bajo la mirada apenado.- yo… yo no soy ningún cobarde.- dijo mientras levantaba la vista, ken se sorprendió de encontrarse con los ojos de tk, así de brillantes.- se que… he estado algo confundido. No lo hice por que tuviera miedo.- sonrió levemente.- pensé que era lo correcto.- dijo sin dejar de observar los ojos de ken.- a veces… todo mundo piensa que al ser la esperanza…yo soy el que debería quedar siempre… el del final… debía ser siempre yo…- sonrió tristemente.- patamon fue el ultimo en evolucionar… en todas los niveles… siempre fue el ultimo… campeón… o ultra…- dijo desviando un poco la mirada.- por alguna extraña razón… - sonrió levemente.- todo mundo pensaba que al ser la esperanza yo debía… al menos resistir hasta el final.- volvió a enfrentar la mirada de ken…- y por eso hasta kari… fue capturada (cuando la convierten en muñeca).- por que yo seguía… no podíamos alcanzar el nivel ultra.- la sonrisa de su rostro se volvió sarcástica.- ¿soy débil?... siempre me pregunte eso… pero… no es debilidad la que muestra mi corazón.- siguió observando a ken.- es solo que nunca he comprendido…- ken se sorprendió al ver la melancolía reflejada en los ojos de tk.- Qué es lo que significa la esperanza…- suspiro levemente.- ken abrió los ojos sorprendido.- pero…- tk abrazo fuertemente a ken (bueno medio abrazo, por que tiene la mano lastimada).- por favor… _ no pierdas la esperanza en mi.. .-_ ken respondió suavemente el abrazo de tk, sin saber exactamente que decir.-

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews…

Jeje si, la historia es un poco dark, jeje pareciera que me gusta (XD), jeje

Gracias Kyoto-4ever


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

.- es solo que nunca he comprendido…- ken se sorprendió al ver la melancolía reflejada en los ojos de tk.- Qué es lo que significa la esperanza…- suspiro levemente.- ken abrió los ojos sorprendido.- pero…- tk abrazo fuertemente a ken (bueno medio abrazo, por que tiene la mano lastimada).- por favor… _ no pierdas la esperanza en mi.. .-_ ken respondió suavemente el abrazo de tk, sin saber exactamente que decir.-

Auch.- se quejo nuevamente tk.-

No te dolería nada… si te hubieras quedado dentro de tu cama.- exclamo joe en un tono muy autoritario, mientras observaba a tk, aun recordaba las aventuras del digimundo y como todos habían hecho lo posible para que tk llegara con ellos hasta el final, no es que el rubio fuera una carga o algo asi, pero siendo el mas pequeño del grupo todo mundo lo consideraba demasiado frágil… y ahora estaba ahí, curando la herida de su pie… y observando lo frágil que lucia, al ser de piel clara las ojeras se le marcaban mas y se reflejaba el cansancio en su rostro, y las heridas lucían tan rojas... un suspiro escapo de sus labios…- listo, ya esta tu pie… ahora prohíbo que te muevas aquí.- exclamo con voz seria mientras se levantaba.

_tk… esta prohibido ir al digimundo… si quieres seguir con vida… tienes que obedecer… hazte a la idea de que ahora el digimundo es tu peor enemigo... si llegase a suceder alguna catástrofe esta prohibido que vayas… uno no puede arriesgar su vida por su enemigo por que este no vale la pena_.- esas habían sido las palabras de genai hace cuatro años, no podía evitar recordarlas ahora que lo veía nuevamente… se lo había dicho de esa manera para que entendiera hasta donde dependía su vida de obedecerle, con el paso del tiempo el dejo de desear volver a ir al digimundo, no solo por lo que genai le había dicho, si no también por el resentimiento que tenia hacia angemon por haberle puesto en esa situación, así fue como todo su "odio" comenzó, el temor se transformo en odio hacia el digimundo, pero fue el resentimiento y el temor que sentía hacia angemon lo que mas le confundía, el era su compañero digimon y en varias ocasiones había salvado su vida… ¿debía odiarlo… debía perdonarlo?... ¿debía volver a confiar en el?... esas preguntas siempre invadían su cabeza pero fue hasta hace un año y medio que comprendió las palabras de genai, y lo que le dejo claro el por que cuando ambos mundos se conecten el morirá.-

Flash back

la navidad había pasado hace unos días , el se encontraba en Francia visitando a sus abuelos, habían pasado una linda navidad, no por el hecho de pasarla en otro país lejos de su hermano, pero por lo menos estaba alejado de los extraños sucesos que pasaban en casa… no era tonto, sabia en lo que andaba su mama, ayudaba a su hermano mayor con algo relacionado con el digimundo, y ahora estaba ahí, frente al castillo de versalles (si era ese?...) observando como aquellos digimon se encontraban teniendo una pelea, eran digimons que no conocía, lo cual provocaba que el temor se apoderara de el, se alejo un poco cuando vio que uno de ellos se precipitaba hacia el, se movió con rapidez, esquivando el impacto, una vez que el polvo se disipo fue capaz de observar como era ese digimon, era un digimon dorado parecido a un armadillo (no me acuerdo como se llama la digievolución del de cody). Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados cuando sintio un fuerte dolor atravezarle el pecho… volvió su vista hacia el cielo y observo algo muy extraño, era como si se trataran de datos, se horrorizo mas… ¿era una puerta al digimundo?... se estaban conectando nuevamente los mundos?.- tk se alejo lentamente del lugar, mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho, ya que se había alejado un par de metros comenzó a correr, tenia que alejarse de ese lugar… -

Después de su encuentro con ese digimon y con esa puerta hacia el digimundo todo empeoro para él, la fiebre había regresado y el dolor de su pecho se había transformado en una extraña "tos", sus abuelos estaban preocupados, tk trato de no preocuparlos, pero era difícil mantenerse despierto con ese dolor en su pecho y sobretodo con la fiebre…. Su estado siguió así de mal durante varios días más…. Por lo menos hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad… escucho de su mamá que su hermano y los digidestinados habían tenido algo que ver… pero nunca quiso saber los detalles.

Flash back.-

¿en que piensas?- la voz de izzy lo atrajo a la realidad.-

No… en nada.- susurro mientras desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado, no tenia ganas de nada, se acomodo mas en el sillón dejando que el suave contacto de este le reconfortara… odiaba estar en esa situación… parecía una damisela en desgracia…

Izzy le observo intrigado, claro que tk mentía… no por que fuera malo mintiendo, si no por que se parecía demasiado a matt, esos dos eran muy buenos actores (si mal no recuerdo, una vez esos dos hacen un drama para que el guía del campamento los deje bajar en otro lugar y joe cae redondito XD), pero esta vez eran los ojos de tk, los traidores, no podía evitar observar con curiosidad ese extraña oscuridad que se escondía en estos…

¿Por qué no vas a casa?... ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?.- pregunto sin ningún sentimiento en su voz, ya varios se habían ido a sus casas (a reportarse), kari, tai, sora… todos... menos izzy y matt, hasta ken había tenido que ir a la practica de fútbol junto con davis, un suspiro escapo de sus labios… entendía que todos tuvieran cosas que hacer… pero por que estaban ahí todos los digimon, eso era lo que mas le perturbaba la prensencia de ellos… y ala vez que su pecho no doliera… sabia que algo habia cambiado en el… supuso que todo eso se debía a ese lugar oscuro… donde se había encontrado nuevamente con ese chico.-

Tk, cuando desapareciste ¿a que lugar fuiste transportado?- pregunto izzy con mucha curiosidad… tk le observo fijamente.-

No lo se.- contesto honestamente…sorprendiendo a todos, no creyeron que tk les diría algo.- la verdad no lo se… era un lugar oscuro y aterrador… - dijo mientras observaba el techo- y sin embargo…- otro suspiro salio de sus labios.- no me era del todo desconocido… se que he estado en ese lugar…- todos observaban atónitos al rubio.- al menos… en mis mas horribles pesadillas.- completo mientras su mirada se perdía en alguna parte del techo.- _para alguien oscuro… es sencillo adaptarse a la oscuridad… es como regresar a casa_.- otra vez esa voz resonaba en su cabeza. Tk cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se recosto nuevamente.-

Deberias… - tk se volvio a ver a izzy.- deberías confiar mas… en nosotros…- susurro con seriedad sin dejar de observar a tk.- quien se sorprendio al escuchar esas palabras.- antes lo hacías…- susurro con la mirada perdida en algun lugar, parecia triste…- éramos los mas pequeños (antes de que llegara kari), tu, mimi y yo… recuerdo que yo era demasiado serio, pero tu y mimi se divertían, tu te divertías mucho con patamon… en el digimundo.- susurro suavemente izzy, matt se sorprendió al escuchar la conversación, pero era cierto, tk siempre se había divertido en el digimundo, siempre sonreía… por que estaba con el… siempre había parecido que tenia demasiada esperanza.- y ahora ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que había visto una sonrisa sincera por parte de tk?... ¿desde hace cuanto estaban tan distanciados?- _claro que están distanciados… tanto como pueden estarlo una persona muerta de una viva… esa es la distancia que los separa… la vida..-_ matt abrió los ojos horrorizado mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, ¿Qué había sido eso?.- _por que no lo dejas ir… ¿Por qué no dejas que tome la oportunidad que le doy? ¿acaso quieres que muera?¿no juraste protegerlo? ¿no le amas?... deseas que muera a tu lado ¿eso no es amistad… mucho menos amor…-_ matt se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso.- ¿Qué era eso?...¿era su subconsciente?… ¿Por qué demonios esa voz decía cosas tan crueles?...¿_esa voz?...esta voz… tú voz… matt…es tú voz­- _las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, no esa no podía ser su voz, el no debía, no podía pensar eso… el debía protegerlo…mantenerlo con vida.- _¿en serio puedes mantener lo con vida?_

Izzy observo fijamente a tk.- hace mucho que no pensaba en ello…- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de izzy….- tienes razón… hubo un tiempo en que el digimundo fue divertido… pero acéptalo… nunca fue divertido que cargásemos con ese peso… ni que unos niños lucharan de esa manera…- sonrió sarcásticamente.- ¿Por qué arriesgar mi vida por un enemigo? ¿Por qué darle una oportunidad al digimundo si el no me la da a mi?.- la voz de tk era muy triste.- ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros?… ¡podemos salvarte!- los ojos de tk se mostraron confundidos… izzy no pudo evitar sentirse mal…. _¿Por qué lo atormentas con preguntas que le confunden?... tu curiosidad siempre ha sido demasiado cruel...¿alguna vez has pensado en eso?- _los ojos de izzy se abrieron sorpendidos, ¿Qué significaba esa voz en su cabeza?..- _¿Qué es esto que escucho? ¿Qué es esto que veo, que siento?... ¿Por qué pasa todo esto? ¿Quién es el enemigo?...¿Es tk el blanco?... ¿Cómo se siente la muerte? pero te has preguntado ¿Cómo siente tk la muerte? Si ¿morirá? o ¿vivirá? ¿Qué es lo que realmente le hace sufrir?...eso no lo has preguntado… o si… siempre satisfaciendo tu curiosidad, lo que quieres saber… sin importarte si incomodas a los demás… ¿crees que le gusta hablar de todo eso?... has escuchado su voz…es la de una persona que se ha resignado a morir… y aun asi...¿estas dispuesto a darle esperanza?... una esperanza que no tiene…. Que no le interesa tener, por que de tenerla… destruirá la determinación de no temerle a la muerte…. Crees que es justo que juegues con su voluntad y su corazón… ¿preguntando cosas como ¿Por qué no confías? Y afirmando otras como ¡podemos salvarte! ¿en serio pueden hacerlo?- _izzy sujeto su cabeza deseando que esa voz abandonara su mente, que dejara de decir todas esas cosas… claro que podían salvarle… el no torturaba a tk, no preguntaba por que le gustara verle triste… no lo hacia por eso… esa voz estaba mal…-

-¿izzy?.- la voz de tk lo atrajo a la realidad, esa voz en su cabeza pronto se convirtió en un susurro inentendible. Izzy bajo la cabeza apenado.- no es nada… tk sonrió levemente mientras se volteaba dandole la esplada a izzy - eres muy malo mintiendo.- contesto mientras cerraba los ojos.- izzy bajo la mirada apenado para después levantase y dirigirse a la cocina necesitaba agua. Al entrar en la cocina se sorprendió de encontrarse a matt de rodillas en el piso.- ¡matt!...¿que paso?.- pregunto con preocupación y un tono bajo, no quería preocupar a los demás.- matt no respondió tan solo paso su mano por su cara limpiándose asi las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.- no es nada… solo… me tropecé…- dijo mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa a izzy, una muy falsa.- izzy le miro con comprensión…- yo he…- dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza…- yo he estado pensando en demasiadas tonterías.- dijo sin quitar su vista de matt, quien se sorprendió un poco, y después paso su mano derecha por su cabello sacudiéndolo un poco.- yo también…- susurro mientras aceptaba la mano que izzy le ofrecía para que se levantara.-

Tk se acomodo un poco el cabello con ayuda de su mano izquierda, un sonido metálico llamo su atención, llevo su mano justo delante de su cara y se sorprendió… ¿Cómo era que traía puesta la pulsera? ¿no estaba rota?... sacudió un poco su cabeza, siguió observándola por unos minutos mas hasta que se volvió a quedar dormido…-

Tk…¿quieres algo de comer?.-pregunto matt mientras salía de la cocina seguido por izzy, los digimon chistaron provocando que matt se cubriera la boca.- ¿Qué pasa?.- susurro..

nada es solo que se ha quedado dormido…- susurro patamon mientras observaba fijamente a su digielegido.-

duerme mucho ¿no crees?- pregunto wormon con preocupación.-

tienes razón… ni siquiera davis duerme tanto.- susurro vemon mientras se acercaba un poco a tk.-

je, je, eso es mucho decir…- dijo hawkmon mientras se colocaba junto a patamon…- matt e izzy observaron un poco divertidos la escena.- cuando tk estaba despierto los digimon procuraban no hablar para no incomodarlo mas de lo que ya estaba… así que tenían que aguantarse y no decir nada, matt les agradecía internamente por eso.-

¿estas bien?... matt.- pregunto gabumon sacando así a matt de sus pensamientos. El rubio negó suavemente.-

Solo estoy un poco cansado… todo esto es demasiado complicado.- dijo mientras sacudía de nuevo su cabello.- me preocupa todo lo que ha dicho genai…- dijo mientras se acercaba a tk y se sentaba a su lado.- me cuesta creer… lo de esa herida.- dijo mientras observaba fijamente a patamon..-

Yo… lo siento matt.. no tenia que pasar esto.- susurro patamon- cuando provoque mi digievolucion… a nivel ultra… yo debí ser mas cuidadoso… debi darme cuenta que habia algo malo con tk.- susurro nuevamente,-

¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto matt con nerviosismo en su voz, todos (los digimon e izzy se acercaron un poco mas.-

De que… se suponía que mi digievolucion seria como la de agumon y gabumon…como cuando disparamos las flechas de esperanza y de luz…- matt asintio dandole a entender que entendía de que hablaba.- pero no… tk comenzó a sangrar, la herida era mortal… pero no debia ser asi…¿Cómo iba a crearle una herida así a mi digielegido solo para alcanzar la digievolucion…¿no tendria sentido o si? Salvar la vida de los demás y continuar con la lucha para salvar al digimundo a costa de la vida de mi propio digielegido… no, no lo tiene.- grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos aqua.- no tk es mi mundo.- susurro suavmente el pequeño digimon…- por eso no he podido perdonarme el hecho de que…-

…………………

Tk se encontraba en ese parque de diversiones, en el digimundo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a la montaña rusa…¿Por qué estaba ahí?- se pregunto mentalmente.-

¿Por qué?...es sencillo… yo quiero que estes aquí…- respondio nuevamente esa voz que conocia tambien.-

Vas a decirme ¿quien eres?- exigio el rubio sin dejar de observar al castaño.-

Pense que ya lo sabias.- respondio divertido mientras un par de alas negras salian de su espalda.- las alas negras son hermosas ¿no lo recuerdas? … en este lugar fue donde nos conocimos.-

Demidemimon.- exclamo molesto mientras se alejaba un poco.-

Asi es… o era.- contesto alegremente.- jeje…o podria decirse… mas o menos… use a demidevimon para llegar a ti.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa…-

myotismon?- pregunto con temor mientras se alejaba mas.-

o no… dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- no soy ese… dijo mientras la sonrisa se volvía mas cruel…- engañe a demidevimon… para que te entregara el dije… solo para eso… claro me asegure que te mandara este mensaje…- _las alas negras también son hermosas.- _dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de energía oscura contra el rubio que cubrió su rostro con sus manos para protegerse del impacto.- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando sintió que algo salia de su espalda…- eran esas extrañas alas, con una gran diferencia….habían dejado de ser transparentes y ahora era negras,-

¿pero como?- pregunto sorprendido.- mientras observaba sus propias alas negras.-

Necesitaba de un digidestinado… ¿Por qué te elegí a ti?... sencillo… la esperanza… siempre es la ultima en mostrarse…. - sonrió divertidamente.- serias el ultimo en provocar la digievolución ultra… y mientras eso sucedía estuviste demasiado vulnerable… todos creen que los niños pequeños superan mas rápido las cosas… y es cierto… pero no significa que no las sientan con fuerza….- sonrió mas…- y ahora… después de lo que te hice… has obtenido habilidades especiales que te diferencian de todos los demás… - rió.- por que a diferencia de los demás elegidos… tu … no eliminas la oscuridad… mucho menos la purificaras…jeje… - su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia… tk se confundió..¿a que se refería?.- _tan solo servirás para transformarla…-_

Sus ojos azules se abrieron perezosamente, y se encontraron con los ojos azules de ken, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios levanto su mano y la coloco en la mejilla de ken y con un suave movimiento lo atrajo hacia el y lo beso suavemente, ken respondió suavemente el beso, y unos segundos después se separaron.

tk… alguien pudo habernos visto!- exclamo muy sonrojado, mientras miraba en todas direcciones.-

pero no nos vio nadie.- contesto con una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa.-

estas diferente.- susurro ken, algo divertido…-

¿es malo?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.-

No… es solo que… se acerco nuevamente a tk.- es mas divertido cuando soy yo quien te hace sonrojar.- dijo antes de volver a besarlo.-

La puerta se abrio provocando que se separan rápidamente, ken volvió su mirada al piso… y después hacia la puerta.-

¡sora! ¡mimi!... que bueno que vinieron!- exclamo ken mientras se levantaba rápidamente de donde estaba.-

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews

Kioko4ever

J


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo que sigue

sora! ¡mimi!... que bueno que vinieron!- exclamo ken mientras se levantaba rapidamente de donde estaba.-

Hola tk.- saludaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.-

Ahora nosotras nos encargaremos de cuidarte… matt tenia que estar en un concierto y no pudo cancelar.- explico sora, mientras se acercaba a tk y le acariciaba la cabeza.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto con calidez, tk se sonrojo un poco.-

Bien…- sonrio levemente, una sonrisa falsa…. Penso sora, pero no podia reclamarle nada … o si?- sora observo los ojos de tk… eran los ojos de una persona enamorada…- se sorprendio… el pequeño tk estaba enamorado?... eso era injusto o no?... estar en una situación de vida y muerte… y tener esos ojos llenos de amor hacia una persona ¿era injusto?...- sora sacudio su cabeza, ¿Qué tonterias estaba pensando?...- _¿tonterias dices?... ¿claro que son tonterias?... el amor es tonto y sin sentido, nos hace hacer cosas que nunca imaginamos… y nos inflige un dolor mucho mayor….- _sora cerro los ojos..¿Que demonios era esa voz?...- _no solo de amor se vive… y en el caso de el… el amor no podra salvarlo… esta condenado y lo sabes… por que al ver su mirada no has visto solo los ojos de una persona enamorada… has visto tambien los ojos de alguien que sabe que va a morir y que su amor morirá con el…- _ sora abrio los ojos mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.- tk estaba sorprendido… mas bien horrorizado… todos se sorprendieron por su reaccion…- sora lo abrazo con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza.-_no… no te dejare morir… no lo hare…- _

- sora… no llores.- la voz de tk era un hilo.- la sorpresa se extendio por el cuarto…- _no me gusta ver a mi familia pelear… a mis amigos…- _alguna vez tk habia dicho eso en el digimundo, en una ocasión en la que sora se habia puesto a llorar, sora apreto con fuerza a tk contra su pecho aferrandose a el…- no lo dejaria morir_.- ¿en serio?... ¿Por qué te aferras a el?... sabes que esta condenado… su mirada te lo dice… ¿sientes como se desvanece?... no importa que te aferres a su cuerpo… es su corazon el que se desvanece con mas velocidad.-_

Sora…- la voz de tk sonaba demasiado lejana…- no puedo respirar.- susurro el rubio mientras intentaba safarse del abrazo "mortal" de sora. La chica lo solto muy apenada, mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Lo siento.- susurro mientras se levantaba.- ¿quieren comer algo?... les hare unos sándwiches- se levanto con rapidez y se escabuyo a la cocina.-

Yo voy con ella.- hablo mimi, mientras se levantaba con rapidez.-

Ken observo a tk.- ¿estas bien?- pregunto suavemente, el rubio asintio.-

Si, es solo que no me gusta ver llorar a las personas.- susurro suavemente.-

-¿sora que paso hace un momento?.- pregunto mimi muy alterada.- quiero que me lo expliques..- su voz se entristecio.- has conseguido preocuparlo.- susurro con seriedad.-

¿_sigues siendo asi de ingenua?... no solo lo precoupo… ha termiando por matarle la esperanza…- ¡_claro que no…Tk nunca pensaria que nosotros no vamos a salvarle… por que vamos a salvarle… es nuestro amigo… lo queremos… y por eso…- _ vamos… vamos… a mi no tienes que convencerme… jeje… es a ti… a quien debes convecer… ¿Cómo piensas salvarlo?... lo has pensado…¿Cómo lo protegeras de las reglas del digimundo…es como si trataras de impedir que entrara en contacto con los microorganismos… es imposible…-_ mimi, cerro los ojos y movio la cabeza… era un movimiento negativo… queria que esa voz dejara de susurrar tantas tonterias… queria que dejara de decirle que tk iba a morir y que ella no podia salvarle… tk era importante, para ella , para todos sus amigos, para matt…. En el digimundo tk era el que la seguia en sus juegos… ella era inmadura y le encantaba hacer cosas divertidas y tk siendo el mas pequeño siempre se le unia (hay una vez en la que cae nieve en la isla file y se ve a tk, mimi, patamon y palmon, corriendo como locos… divertidos de lo lindo)… por que no habrian de salvarlo… ellos eran los digidestinados…ella aun podia hacer brillar su emblema… el de la pureza…- en sus ojos brillo la determinación, al igual que el los ojos de sora, de izzy, de matt… todos ellose staban empeñados en salvarlo… y claro que lo harian…. Pero ninguno de ellos pudo ver el extraño resplandor oscuro que les rodeaba…

ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde cuando ken se despido de tk, ya que tenia cosas que hacer para mala suerte de ambos,

ken se dirigio a la computadora y activo la puerta al digimundo…

te tardaste un poco…. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto tai.-

-ken se sonrojo un poco.- me distraje… y se me fue el tiempo volando.. cuando me di cuenta ya venia tarde.- sonrio apenado, todos sonrieron un poco.-

Bueno vamos… los demas nos esperan en esa cueva.- dijo mientras señalaba hacia la cueva.

tai, joe, matt y kari y por ultimo ken… investigaban en el digimundo… todos le decian a tk que tenian cosas que hacer mientras que un par cuidaba de el, pero no le

decian que esas cosas eran ir al digimundo tratando de encontrar al grieta que provocaria que los dos mundos colapsaran, pero hasta ese momento no habian podido encotrar nada, y ahora se encontraban ahí frente al digieeg de la esperanza… ahí estaba intacto… lleno de polvo pero intacto.-

esto es…- susurro ken.-

el digieeg de la esperanza.- susurro matt mientras se acercaba lentamente a el y limpiaba el polvo que impedia ver con claridad el emblema.-

es bello.- susurro kari mientras acariciaba suavemente el huevo, sin provocar ninguna reaccion, al igual que matt.-

vaya…- joe parecia sorprendido…- hace mucho que no veia el emblema.- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.- crei que el ciclo estaba roto…- suspiro suavemente…- _ ¿roto?... claro que lo esta… no te engañes… dices ser el digielegido de la sinceridad…pero te mientes a ti mismo… claro que esta roto… no por que este aquí…significa lo contrario… tk no lo hara brillar… y por ende… no habra mas digielegidos de la esperanza…._joe nego suavmente mientras acomodaba un poco sus lentes.- que signficiaba esa voz en su cabeza-

¿joe?..¿estas bien?- pregunto kari mientras pasaba su mano delante de joe, separandose del digieeg.-

Si..- asintio suavemente… estaba imaginando cosas.-

Kari sonrio aliviada.- sabes… me preocupa que el digieeg… este frío…- susurro suavemente mientras juntaba sus manos para después colocarlas sobre su pecho. Matt asintio.-

Ami tambien .- dijo mientras se alejaba nuevamente del digieeg.-

Vamos no se desanimen, encontraremos la forma de…- tai comenzo a hablar..- ¿_tratas de infundirles animo? O ¿valor?... o tratas de ser valiente… siempre queriendo ser el primero… queriendo inspirarlos… pero… estas inspirado… te autonombraste lider hace mucho tiempo.. pero en esta ocasión no tienes la capacidad ni la fuerza para guiarlos… no podras salvar atk.- _tai abrio los ojos sorprendidos, y sonrio con autosuficiencia, claro que salvarian a tk… ken observo fijamente a a los antiguos digidestinados, incluida kari… ¿Qué era ese brillo opaco que los rodeaba… antes no era asi…o se equivocaba..- sacudió su cabeza y se volvio hacia el digiegg, era como su sueño, acerco lentamente su mano hacia el y se sorprendio de ver como esta vez no atravezaba el huevo, lo toco… y se sorprendio, era calido…¿entonces por que kari habia dicho que estaba frio?...¿los estaba engañando?...no.- sacudio su cabeza.- matt la habia secundado… a la mejor el estaba imaginando cosas…- nadie se dio cuenta o no se quiso dar cuenta de cómo un ligero resplandor rosado (ese esl color de la bondad)… cubria la mano de ken y después se extendia hacia el digiegg… el emblema de la esperanza reacciono un poco… solo un poco… y aun asi nadie fue capaz de percibirlo, nisiquiera ken, después de eso, el emblema de la bondad cubrio momentáneamente el de la esperanza para después volver a estar igual de opaco.-

Kari observaba a ken… y no pudo notar ninguna de las cosas que sucedieron delante de sus ojos, y eso era por que una voz en su cabeza la distraia.- ¿_esperanza?...´¿Por qué no reacciono contigo? Te preguntas.- sus ojos castaños se dilataron un poco.- todo mundo dice luz y esperanza… mientras que la primera brilla todo el tiempo… la segunda se muestra de manera esporadicamente pero cuando lo hace… generalmente es con mucha fuerza y hasta el final ¿no es asi? Tan diferentes y aun asi las relacionan…. Pero… la duda se presenta en tu cabeza y no puedes evitar hacerle caso ¿tk morira?... la esperanza muere al ultimo.. pero tk ha demostrado no tener la esperanza necesaria, tal vez incluso se equivocaron al llevarlo al digimundo… tal vez tk es como los demas digielegidos normales…-_¡NO!. Si fuera asi patamon nunca hubiera alcanzado el nivel ultra… tk era el elegido de la esperanza ¿entonces por que dudaba de el?... era una mala persona por dudar asi de él…-_ dudas de el.. por que deseas que haya una explicación cuando muera… por que si muere solo por que no pudieron protegerlo seria demasiado duro… pero simuere por que fue un error del digimundo… por que el nunca debio de haber pisado el digimundo… por que el no era elegido…. Eso seria ¿reconfortante? O tan solo una excusa para justificar su debilidad y su falta… tal vez… tk … nisiquiera pueda protegerse a si mismo… nunca ha podido, inclusive tu… has tenido que protegerle…¿le protegeras ahora?... han pasado 4 años desde la ultima vez… ¿le protegeras? Te quedaras hasta el final para proteger a una persona que ha renegado de tu existencia como digidestinada… de la existencia de los demas digidestinados, de los digimons, y del digimundo…lo arriesgarias todo… por un mero conocido.-_no, tk es mi amigo… siempre lo ha sido… el estaba confundido… el no merece morir… ¡lo que dices no es cierto!...¡le protegeremos!

Kari!- la voz de tai la atrajo a la realidad.- ¿Qué pasa?

Nada… es solo que tenemos rato llamandote.- exclamo tai, mientras rascaba un poco su cabeza…- creo que aquí no encontraremos nada…- dijo mientras salia de la pequeña cueva seguido de los demas.

Un suspiro lleno de frustración abandono los labios de matt, nada, de nuevo la busqueda habia sido infructuosa.-

Todos se dirigieron lentamente hacia la salida cuando un resplandor llamo su atención, todos se volvieron sorprendidos, creyendo que era el digiegg el que reaccionaba, pero era la pared la que emitia esa luz cegadora.-

¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto joe visiblemente alterado, nadie supo que responder, después de unos segundos, en lugar de disminuir la luz se extendio seguida por un horrible chirrido como si alguien estubiera arañando un pizarron, todos cubrieron rapidamente sus oidos, deseando que esa tortura acabara pronto. Y asi lo hizo unos segundos después, el sonido ceso al igual que el resplandor por lo que todos pudieron abrir los ojos y dejar de cubrirse los oidos.- pero al observar el lugar del que habia salido el resplandor todos se soprendieron, en la pared habia aparecido una especie de texto, totalmente inentendible.-

¿Qué significaba eso?... era logico que tendria una relacion con lo que estaban buscando,.

Izzy y kari se encargaron de tomar fotos del lugar, y de cada palabra que aparecia ahí.- izzy sonrio con nerviosismo, si tenian suerte tal vez podrian saber que era lo que decia.

¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas?...-pregunto joe mientras las observaba fijamente, tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico o peor aun LOCO, Sí loco todo por que creia que esas palabras grabadas en la pared no eran del todo sinceras… si definitivamente estaba mal…. Tal vez todo era culpa del estrés, se quito sus anteojosy masajeo un poco su frente, sí todo era culpa del estrés.-

Bueno…ya registre todos los datos, vamos a casa.- exclamo izzy mientras cerraba su laptop.- todos asintieron.

Esta noche… hare el platillo favorito de tk.- exclamo matt con una sonrisa divertida. Todos le observaron con nerviosismo seguramente… le pondría mucho picante a la comida.-

Fin del capitulo

Jeje gracias por los reviews

Haru-chan

Kioko4ever

Jeje espero seguir pronto…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo que sigue

Esta noche… hare el platillo favorito de tk.- exclamo matt con una sonrisa divertida. Todos le observaron con nerviosismo seguramente… le pondría mucho picante a la comida.-

Una vez transcurrida la cena, tk y matt se encontraban en la sala, sentados el uno junto al otro.-

Tk..- susurro matt mientras fijaba su atención al programa de televisión, la verdad ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente que pasaba, por ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención.- cuando… todo sucedió… hace dos años…¿tu te viste afectado por el digimundo?- pregunto sin despegar su vista de la pantalla. Tk se volvio hacia su hermano y le observo por unos segundos.-

_Si…-_ matt se volvio sorprendido

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?.- pregunto alterado.-

Supongo… que…- se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.- no queria que _tu _ tambien pensaras que _ soy un fenómeno.- _ susurro mientras observaba disimuladamente a su hermano sin levantar su rostro, matt se sorprendio ante esa respuesta., y solo se limito a abrazar a su hermano menor…-

¿Por qué pensaria eso?- pregunto con molestia mientras revolvia el cabello de tk, este le observo confundido.-

¿Por qué?...¿por que eso pensaba su madre?... eso pensaba él, incluso ese monstruo lo pensaba… claro habia dicho "habilidades especiales"pero eso no se alejaba para nada de la definición de fenómeno.- yo no… por nada… - susurro para después levantarse con cuidado del sillon…-

¿vas a dormirte?-pregunto matt mientras seguia con la mirada a tk. Quien nego con la cabeza.-

No… solo… - dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza un poco, se volvio hacia su hermano.- me recostare un rato.- tk entro al cuarto y se tiro en la cama. Odiaba esa situación ya no salia nisiquiera a la escuela, encerrado en su propia casa.- suspiro pesadamente… odiaba tambien que su hermano no hiciera otra cosa mas que cuidarle y lo mismo era con los demas…¿a quien querian engañar?... era obvio que todos estaban preocupados por el… unos lo demostraban mas abiertamente que otros… pero sora…. Si… ella lo habia hecho demasiado obvio… ella sabia que no podrian ganar y es por eso que le abrazo de esa manera, una sonrisa triste aparecio en su rostro… tal vez el deberia… ponerse a llorar como sora…para poder sacar todo eso que le lastima para poder encontrar confort….pero no, juro que no esperaria sentado a la muerte… si podria hacer algo para evitarlo lo haria…levanto su mano izquierda y observo la pulcera… no recordaba habersela puesto… y ni siquiera la habia arreglado entonces ¿Qué hacia ahí?... penso que tal vez…. Era por que esa era la verdadera cresta de la esperanza y que en un desesperado intento por salvarse la habia hecho reaccionar de alguna manera… pero eso era imposible o ¿no?

Esa noche, ninguno pudo dormir al menos no bien, eran perseguidos en sus sueños por esa voz que les decia que no podrian salvar a tk , esa voz, en ocasiones desconocida y en otras era su propia voz y eso era lo que mas les molestaba… ese era el caso de todos los antiguos digidestinados… todos menos izzy que habia pasado la noche en vela acasua del extraño codigo que habia aparecido en cueva del digieeg de la esperanza.

Y cuando al fin descubrio lo que decia, se sintio aliviado…

_El __**ciclo roto**__ puede ser __**restituido**__ con la ayuda de aquellos __**emblemas**__ que le __**acompañaron**__ desde sus __**inicios**__…, aquellos __**emblemas**__ con los cuales __**el**__ ha experimentado todo __**un camino**_ arduo y lleno de aventuras, sufrimientos y felicidad… _, experimentado asi __**una transformación**__, tansformacion que sera utilizada por la __**oscuridad**__… pero aun asi él no estara perdido… no si __**el brillo **__de los emblemas es el que __**reconstruye e**__l camino que ha de seguir para poder __**salir **__de la oscuridad… siempre y cuando…- _Izzy sabia que aun faltaba una parte del texto, pero eso era suficiente para que supieran que hacer, todos se sintieron alegrados al escuchar lo que siguió_.-_

Entienden lo que quiere decir el escrito.- explico izzy..- al hablar del ciclo roto se refiere a tk, y los emblemas somos nosotros… pero especifica que solo aquellos que lo hayan acompañado en sus inicios.- izzy fue interrumpido por matt.

Osea los antiguos digidestinados… nosotros.- dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo.-

Izzy asintio para después continuar con su explicación.- y bueno… dice que es gracias a nuestro resplandor que el ciclo podra ser restituido…

Y la transformación de la que habla?- pregunto joe sorprendiendo a ken… que no pudo evitar pensar en ese par de alas trasnparentes en la espalda del rubio.-

Supongo que se refiere ala forma en que su cuerpo es afectado por el digimundo.- explico izzy.-

Y si es por…- ken estuvo a punto de hablar pero la mirada azul de tk lo detuvo…-

Entonces eso significa que ¿nosostros no podremos hacer nada para ayudar?- pregunto davis sintiendose un poco relegado.- izzy asintio con seriedad…

Tal vez… eso diga el escrito pero… no podemos presindir de ninguna ayuda- sonrio alegrando a davis, cody, yolei y ken.-

Tk se levanto lentamente sin ser percibido por nadie, al menos casi nadie ya que ken lo siguió lentamente.-

-¿Qué sucede?...¿por que me callaste?-´pregunto seriamente el peliazul.- ellos tienen el derecho a saber y.- fue interrumpido por un beso de tk. Beso que contesto gustoso.-

Eso ¿por que fue?- pregunto muy sonrojado.-

Para que te callaras…- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- ellos no deben saberlo… no aun… veras… no confio en ellos…- dijo con seriedad. Ken se sorpendio y no solo el, tambien lo hizo alguien que observaba gracias a que la puerta estaba emparejada.-

¿De que hablas?... ¡entre ellos esta tu hermano! .- exclamo muy confundido.-

lo se.- sacudio su cabello.- y es por eso que es complicado…últimamente ellos han estado extraños…- dijo mientras observaba directamente a ken.- no lo has notado?... ese resplandor opaco que los rodea.- dijo mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.- sea lo que sea que este provocando eso… ellos no pueden pelear asi…- dijo mientras enfretaba nuevamente la mirada de ken- no deben pelear asi… se que algo malo ocurrira si ellos luchan de esa manera.- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a ken y le sujetaba los hombros..- yo… no quiero que algo malo ocurra.- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ken…-

pero… el escrito eso… dice que ellos deben de ayudarte tk…- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello…- tk observo fijamente los ojos de ken.-

pero… hay algo que no cuadra.- dijo sin despegar su mirada de ken.- ese escrito… creo que no esta bien.- dijo para después abrazar con fuerza a ken, en ese momento un ruido llamo su atención, y ambos chicos se separaron con rapidez. Segundos después la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a davis y cody.-

dice matt que quieren comer?- pregunto cody con una gran sonrisa, una gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de ambos chicos.

Cody, davis y yolei y sus respectivos digimon se dirigian a sus casas… les preocupaba la actitud de los antiguos digidestinados, podian notar la desesperación, el temor reflejados en sus ojos, pero no era solo eso, incluso podian apreciar un extraño brillo o mas bien una extraña falta de brillo, todos lucian tan opacos… no parecian ellos mismos

davis observo el ocaso, su mente viajo hasta el momento en que siguió a ken y tk, le sorprendio mucho el hecho de que ambos chicos tuvieran "algo", al observar como se besaron, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, no solo por estar espiando si no por estar espiando un momento que se suponia era intimo, pero aun asi, siguió observando atravez de la puerta emparejada, y se soprendio al escuchar lo que dijo tk, sobre su hermano y los antiguos digidestinados, pero tenia razon… ellos estaban diferentes… y ese escrito no estaba completo… no existia un dicho que decia algo sobre las verdades a medias… que eran peor que unas mentiras… ¿Qué tal si estaban sacando conclusiones adelantadas?... la voz de yolei lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Davis…¿estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupada..-

Si… solo pensaba…- los dos chicos lo observaron sorprendidos por la respuesta, el chico se indigno.- ¿Qué?...¿por que esa cara?...- pregunto molesto, los dos chicos y sus digimon comenzaron a reir abiertamente.-

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews.

CieloCriss

Kyoko-4ever

Haru-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo que sigue

Si… solo pensaba…- los dos chicos lo observaron sorprendidos por la respuesta, el chico se indigno.- ¿Qué?...¿por que esa cara?...- pregunto molesto, los dos chicos y sus digimon comenzaron a reir abiertamente.-

La tarde se termino rapidamente y pronto fue tiempo de volver a dormir, hacia media hora que ambos se habian ido a dormir, y por lo menos uno de ellos lo habia conseguido, tk se levanto debido a un gran dolor de cabeza, que atribuyo al estar tanto tiempo encerrado en la casa, por lo cual salio de la habitación para conseguir un par de pastillas para aliviar su dolor.

Una vez que se tomo las pastillas el rubio se quedo en la sala, parado en la oscuridad, se sorprendio de ver tan bien considerando que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas… observo, supuso que la luna estaba muy brillante esa noche, pero… se sorprendio al observar la ventana y encontrarla igual de oscura que la habitación misma, entonces…

para alguien oscuro… es como volver a casa.- la voz de aquel chico resono en la habitación, tk abrio los ojos sorprendidos, sintio como la habitación daba vueltas… al menos solo por un par de segundos, después todo volvio a la normalidad.-

¿Qué…. Haces aquí?- pregunto con nerviosismo en la voz mientras se alejaba un poco, y disimuladamente se acercaba a la habitación en la que dormia no solo su hermano, tambien los digimons…-

Je,je… ¿me sorprende que hagas esa pregunta?... sabes cual es la respuesta.- en un movimiento rapido se lanzo contra el rubio estrellandolo contra la pared justo a un lado de la puerta de la habitación, provocando así un sonido hueco, tk rogo que su hermano se despertase con ese sonido y dirigio su mirada hacia la puerta.- el no vendra… ninguno podra rescatarte... ahora eres mio..- en el rostro del chico se formo una cruel y fria sonrisa.-

No… yo… tengo que elegir…- dijo con la voz entre cortada.-

¿en serio creiste que era tu elección?.- acerco sus labios al oido de tk, provocando que su aliento chocara contra la mejilla del chico. Los ojos de tk se abrieron debido a la sorpresa…

Entonces...¿por…- la pregunta de tk murio en sus labios, ya que fue completada por el chico.

Que?... sencillo… me gusta ver sufrir a la gente…- dijo mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al del rubio.- es divertido… pero… los juegos deben terminar…- dijo mientras acercaba su mano al cuello de tk, el rubio se mostro nervioso ¿le estrangularia?- la mano cambio de rumbo y se dirigio al rostro del rubio, un resplandor oscuro la rodeo y el rubio cayo inconciente, el chico le acacho suavemente…- es una lastima…¿verdad?... tu nunca tuviste la oportunidad de elegir.- acaricio suavemente el cabello de tk, alejando un mechon de su rostro, después dirigio su mano hacia el pecho del rubio, abrio un poco la pijama y… ahí estaba un pequeño dije con forma de alas…. Y por supuesto de color negro… una sonrisa triunfal aparecio en su rostro… ya solo faltaba un poco mas… cerro los ojos mientras que un par de alas negras aparecian en su espalda, unos segundos después se encontraba volando sobre la ciudad con el rubio entre sus brazos…-

Matt se levanto sobresaltado, habia tenido una pesadilla, en la cual tk no estaba, sacudio un poco su cabello y limpio de paso el sudor de su frente, volvio su vista hacia la cama de su hermano y la encontro vacia, se levanto rapidamente, intento salir de la habitación pero la puerta estaba atrancada, asi que hizo lo que se le ocurrio.- gabumon…abre la puerta, el digimon lanzo su ataque contra la puerta, al momento de golpear la puerta una gran ola de poder oscuro se estrello contra ello provocando que matt y gabumon retrocediecen un poco, se soprendieron al sentir tal cantidad de energia oscura ¿Cómo habian seguido dormidos con esa energia oscura rodeandolos?.- matt camino entre los escombros de la habitación, y entro a la sala, se sorprendio de encontrarla vacia... ¿tk?...- su voz hizo eco en la oscuridad. Sus ojos azules perdieron rapidamente el brillo y se dejo caer al suelo.-¿Qué clase de protección le brindo a su hermano?... si este habia sido secuestrado frente a sus narices?- observo la pluma negra frente a el, y golpeo el suelo con su puño derecho…-¡maldición!-

La Terminal D, comenzo a sonar provocando que ken se levantara sobresaltado.- ¿Qué?..- la tomo entre sus manos y se sorprendio, era un mensaje de kari.- la Terminal resbalo de sus manos y cayo al piso provocando un sonido hueco.- ken ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto wormon preocupado (es niña? O niño?)- es tk…- respondio ken con la voz hecha un hilo.- él se lo ha llevado.-

Tk abrio los ojos… se sentia cansado… todo era borroso y confuso… sentia como sus brazos le dolian, y en seguida lo comprendio, estaba colgado de sus manos… era por eso que sus brazos le dolian. Su mirada se enfoco un poco… y pudo apresiar donde estaba, estaba colgado de sus brazos… sus pies casi no tocaban el piso, en el cual habia un extraño símbolo…no logro reconocerlo del todo, suspiro pesadamente.- hermano… ken…- sollozo suavemente. Queria salir de ese lugar. El sonido de unos pasos en la oscridad llamo la atención de tk, trato de observar la dirección de la que provenia el sonido, y ahí en la oscuridad aparecio el.-

vaya… despertaste.- sonrio cruelmente.- me alegra.- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a tk, mientras se acercaba el signo en el piso comenzo a brillar.- veras… ahora te explicare el por que estas aquí.- el brillo del piso se hizo mas fuerte, una columna de luz oscura rodeo el cuerpo de tk, que comenzo a gritar, mientras las alas negras aparecian en su espalda.- la energia oscura es muy poderosa.- sonrio melancólicamente.- pero… no todos los cuerpos la soportan en grandes cantidades… desgraciadamente mi cuerpo es uno de ellos.

Tk enfoco su vista en el chico, una mirada llena de dolor y molestia.-

Y ahí es donde entras tu…- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras abria sus brazos.- un digidestinado… si necesitaba uno… mas no cualquiera… uno que tuviera la capacidad de trasnformar la energia oscura…- tk le miro confundido.- je, je, pero no la necesitaba totalmente pura…. En otras palabras… seras una especie de filtro….- dijo mientras entraba en la columna de luz oscura, sin ser afectado por esta.- haras digerible la energia, la almacenaras en tu cuerpo y asi yo podre utilizarla.- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de tk.- sabes siempre me pregunte…¿Qué sentia ese chico al besarte?- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de tk, el rubio hizo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y después le dio un cabezazo al chico provocando que este diera un par de pasos hacia atrás .- je, je… te haces el interesante.- dijo mientras sobaba un poco su cabeza.- bueno no importa…- el chico levanto la mirada y observo el cielo, las nubes eran totalmente negrasy pesadas, como si pronto se fuera a desatar una gran tormenta.- tk observaba furioso al chico de cabello castaño, sin siquiera importarle que por culpa del golpe se habia partido la ceja y ahora la sangre escurria por su ojo derecho, por lo menos durante un par de segundos, ya que debido a la energia oscura, las pequeñas gotas de sangre flotaban y unos metros más arriba desaparecian.

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews.

Aguila fanel

Kyoko4ever

Perdon si esta muy corto, pero estoy releyendo lo que sigue por que no me convence del todo, XD


	11. Chapter 11

.- tk observaba furioso al chico de cabello castaño, sin siquiera importarle que por culpa del golpe se habia partido la ceja y ahora la sangre escurria por su ojo derecho, por lo menos durante un par de segundos, ya que debido a la energia oscura, las pequeñas gotas de sangre flotaban y unos metros más arriba desaparecian.

Todos los digidestinados se habian reunido en la casa de matt, no sabian exactamente que debían hacer, después de todo, tk habia sido secuestrado por ese chico y no sabian a donde se lo habia llevado.

La puerta se abrio de pronto mostrando a genai.- ¡Encontre donde se abrira la grieta!- grito sorprendiendo a todos los chicos que no pudieron hacer mas que levantarse rapidamente y dirigirse hacia genai y rodearlo.-

¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?- eran las preguntas que salian de los digidestinados.-

Fue difícil… pero… nos dimos cuenta que no se abriria por el digimundo o por el mundo humano… - todos se sorprendieron.- se abrira del mundo oscuro… el mar…- todos se horrrizaron.-

Pensamos que ya no volveríamos a oir de él.- solto kari algo asustada.-

Si, y tambien lo hicimos nosotros… pero quien quiera que este detrás de todo esto… sabe que… desde hace dos años dejamos de preocuparnos por la oscuridad… desde que sobrepasamos la crisis de las semillas oscuras y derrotamos a malonmyotismon…. Creimos que todos los problemas acabaron… pero… debimos suponer que por algo el diggiegg de la esperanza seguia en la cueva.-

Seguia?... a que te refieres?- pregunto izzy muy preocupado.-

A que … antes de venir hacia aca… revise la cueva…- todos le observaron expectantes.- … pero este ha desaparecido… y… solo puede haber dos alternativas… hay un nuevo digidestinado de la esperanza… o… el huevo fue destruido…en pocas palabras… tal vez… el ciclo de la esperanza se ha roto por completo.- dijo con pesadumbre provocando que todos se horrrorizaran.-

Pero … eso que significa ¿tk esta?- pregunto matt a punto de entrar en shock, su voz sonaba tan diferente, nervisosa e insegura, y sus ojos, sus brillantes ojos azules estaban opacos.-

No lo se… supongo que…¿Dónde esta patamon?- pregunto soprendiendo a todos, que movieron su cabeza hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarlo, matt recordaba que patamon estubo a su lado cuando salio de la habitación… no.. un momento… patamon no estaba… estaba solo gabumon…sí el le pido a gabumon que abriera la puerta, ¿pero y patamon?...

No esta…- se escucho la voz de gatomon, que estaba en los brazos de kari.- cuando llegamos el no estaba… supuse que se habia ido a buscar a tk.- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza… sus ojos azules mostraban una gran tristeza…-

………………………….

Sus ojos azul-turqueza se abrieron pesadamente, todo estaba oscuro…y se encontraba encerrado en algun lugar muy estrecho… intento salir pero, no… no tenia la fuerza suficiente, recordaba que tk habia salido de la habitación, y decidio seguirle pero al salir de la habitación encontro la sala vacia, reviso la cocina y estaba igual, se preocupo… ¿Dónde estaba tk?... siguió revisando la sala y se sorprendio al encontrar una pluma negra, se acerco lentamente y con precaucion, la tomo con sus pequeñas patitas y en ese momento la pluma emitio un resplandor oscuro, cuando penso que todo estaba terminado, su cuerpo comenzo a emitir un gran resplandor… y si.. ahora estaba encerrado en algun lugar….era oscuro, pero era calido y sabia que estaba seguro… pero al mismo tiempo sabia que debia encontrar a tk antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.-

En ese momento una extraña voz sono en su cabeza… sus ojos azules, ahora vacios intentaron reaccionar, pero toda la energia que recorria su cuerpo no le dejaba pensar con claridad, ahora el no era nada mas que una especie de canalizador, una especie de filtro,pero a la vez… es como si fuera una especie de almacenador de energia….que le permitiria a ese chico mezclar los mundos ¿para que?... no lo habia comprendido…. No … aun no…- la energia en su cuerpo seguia amumentando, un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios, apreto sus dientes… su cuerpo dolia…-

-vamos… no hagas esos sonidos.- susurro una voz a su espalda…-pensare que disfrutas todo esto.- dijo el joven mientras rodeaba a tk y le tomaba el rostro envolviendolo en un abrazo, torcio un poco el rostro del rubio, lo atrajo hacia el y lo beso… sus ojos se abrieron debido al dolor, ahora la energia oscura pasaba de la columna de luz hacia el cuerpo de tk, y de ahí hacia el cuerpo del chico castaño…. Después de unos momentos las alas negras del joven, comenzaron a transformarse, dejaron de tener hermosas plumas y ahora parecia una especie de la de los murciélagos, el rostro del chico se afilo un poco mas y sus ojos pasaron del azul a un dorado… un dorado con un brillo maligno.- una cruel carcajada abandono sus labios mientras extendia sus brazos, se sentia poderoso, la cabeza de tk cayo hacia delante, por sus mejillas rodaban un par de lagrimas… se sentia tan sucio… aunque hubiera sido solo un beso, estaba tan solo… y sobre todo perdido en la oscuridad…- cerro los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento.-

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews, perdon por tardar tanto pero estoy algo corta de tiempo…últimamente me pasa seguido

AGUILA FANEL

Kyoto-4ever


	12. Chapter 12

una cruel carcajada abandono sus labios mientras extendia sus brazos, se sentia poderoso, la cabeza de tk cayo hacia delante, por sus mejillas rodaban un par de lagrimas… se sentia tan sucio… aunque hubiera sido solo un beso, estaba tan solo… y sobre todo perdido en la oscuridad…- cerro los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento.-

_**La fragilidad del ciclo de la esperanza**_

_¿fragilidad?... ¿Débil?...el era débil?... eran debiles?_

_**se hace presente no en el proceso del cambio entre digidestinado y digidestinado**__…_

_¿cambio?...debían cambiar? A que se referia esa voz?_

_**lo hace sin embargo cuando esta en posecion de alguno**__…. _

_Eso era cierto, Fue cuando el lo poseia que el emblema se rompio...el ciclo en realidad ¿esta roto?_

_**Este emblema siempre se ha caracterizado por ser el mas tardio**__… __**siempre es de los ultimos sino el ultimo en mostrarse**_

_Así es… fueron los ultimos en alcanzar la digievolución y fue eso lo que ocasiono que su lazo se rompiera…. _

… _**siempre se retarda no por debilidad más si por que no encuentra su camino**__…. _

_Sus pequeños pasos vagaron en la oscuridad.- __**¿¡donde estas?!...-**_

_Esa voz…era tan familiar…. __**¡quiero ayudarte!...-**_

_Los dedos de sus manos se movieron un poco… dando a entender que tenía una pesadilla o que despertaria pronto.- __**¿ayudarme?...¿quien eres?**__- susurro mientras intentaba moverse… pero sus brazos estaban sujetos…-_

_**Soy yo…. Patamon…**_

_Los ojos de tk se abrieron sorprendidos, levanto su cabeza hacia el cielo mientras un resplandor dorado le rodedaba…. Una pequeña columna de luz (pequeña comparada con la columna de luz oscura), partio en dos la columna oscura y se elevo hacia el cielo provocando una grieta en este.- _

¿Qué es esa luz?- preguntaron ken y kari al unisono.-

Es una señal… podria ser tk…!- exclamo genai provocando que todos comenzaran una carrera hacia la columna de luz… -

¡debemos apresurarnos, no sabremos cuanto tiempo estara ahí!- grito matt mientras provocaba que gabumn evolucionara a garurumon, subio ensima, junto con sora, tai y sus repectivos digimon, los demas provocaron la digievolución, ken sobre stigmon, junto con kari, davis, yolei y mimi sobre la digievolución de vemon (la que parece lobo)… izzy, cody y joe.. iban sobre kabuterimon…. (si es es la evolucion de tentomon), asi todos avanzaron a gran velocidad (genai va por su cuenta XD tiene sus medios ) hacia la columna de luz…se lanzaron contra ella, al atravezarla el resplandor les incandilo por unos momentos.- se abrazaron los unos a los otros al darse cuenta de que se precipitaban hacia el suelo…- los demas digimon queno habian digievolucionado lo hicieron para ayudar a sus compañeros.-

¡VAYA!:…¿Qué tenemos aquí?- pregunto una voz que se les hizo muy familiar, todos se volvieron hacia el, pero lo que mas les sorprendio fue el hecho de que tk estuviera a su lado, colgando de sus brazos…- ¿veo que has traido ayuda…- susurro mientras se acercaba un poco al rubio y le tomaba por el rostro…- no me gusta que me traicionen…- exclamo con molestia, para después volverlo a besar, nuevamente su cuerpo adquirio otra tansformación, como cada vez que tomaba la energia que era almacenada en el cuerpo de tk… cada vez perdia mas la forma humana….-

Ken sintio como la sangre le hervia al ver la escena… y no solo el, matt y los demas digidestinados se sentian igual…¿Cómo se atrevia ese tipo a besar a tk?... pronto los antiguos digidestinados provocaron la digievolucion ultra, sorprendiendo al chico… o almenos eso parecia, hasta que solto una sonrisa divertida…

-¿creen que con eso me van a vencer?...- pregunto con diversión mientras se preparaba para atacarlos…- los antiguos digidestinados asintieron con fuerza (recuerden que tambien esta kari)…

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la batalla comenzo.-

¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto genaii muy sorprendido…-

¿no es obvio?- pregunto davis algo fastidiado. Genai se volvio molesto hacia el…-

No… me refiero…a que le ha pasado a las digievoluciones…- dijo mientras todos observaban fijamente a los 7 digimon frente a ellos…. Era cierto… porque tenian esa apariencia… a simple vista parecian los mismos de siempre, pero no… lucian mas toscos… incluso lilimon y angewomon lucian mas toscas… rudas… incluso algo burdas… y que decir del resplandor que siempre les acompañaba todo era opaco…

Tan opaco y oscuro… no parecian ellos mismos…-

Los 7 digimon salieron disparados debido a un golpe del chico (mas monstruo que chico)…

¡metalgarurumon!..¡Lilimon!...- los gritos nombrando a los digimon hicieron eco en el lugar…-

Los dedos de tk se movieron un poco… sus pupilas se dilataron un poco… las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas…- sus amigos estaban ahí… sus amigos acabarian con el… y…con esfuerzo enfoco su vista y se sorprendio al encontrarse frente a esos monstruos (literalmente hablando)… ellos no eran las digievoluciones de sus amigos… no…esos eran monstruos oscuros… la poca esperanza que tenia se destrozo… el se lo habia dicho a ken…e llos no podian pelear asi…-

¿ahora que hacemos?- pregunto matt muy exaltado…-

Hay que hacer brillar los emblemas!- grito tai, provocando que todos los antiguos digidestinados asintieran..-

¡DENTENGANSE!- era la voz de ken…estaba sujentando a matt.- ¿no ven lo que esta pasando?- pregunto exaltado… todos le miraron como si ken los estubiera traicionando.- ¡No deben pelear así!.- matt le miro con molestia y se quito a ken con un golpe…

¡NO!...¡tu no vez lo que esta pasando!...¡nosotros salvaremos a tk!- grito muy molesto el mayor de los ishida provocando que los demas digidestinados gritaran un Si, muy energico…. Que para todos los demas sono mas como un rugido…

Pronto un resplandor del color de su emblema rodeo a cada uno de los antiguos digidestinados…pero era demasiado opaco… como para provocar algo bueno…-

Brillo el VALOR, la AMISTAD, EL AMOR, LA PUREZA, LA SINCERIDAD, EL CONOCIMIENTO Y LA LUZ.- las crestas rodearon al menor de los ishida que estaba en el centro de aquel extraño símbolo, las insignias se plantaron debajo de tk, soprendiendolo… así que ese era el extraño símbolo debajo de él… la union de todos los emblemas… sonrio tristemente y comprendio que todo estaba perdido…. La columna oscura se trago la dorada que la habia partido en dos hace unos minutos, lo cual sorprendio a todos, un gran grito de dolor abandono los labios de tk, al mismo tiempo que cada insignia perdia su color normal (ya saben azul, rojo, blanco, etc) y se tornaban completamente negras… pronto la figura de tk fue devorada por completo por la columna oscura… ya no era trasnparente como antes… ahora era una masa completamente oscura….-

_El __**ciclo roto**__ puede ser __**restituido**__ con la ayuda de aquellos __**emblemas**__ que le __**acompañaron**__ desde sus __**inicios**__…, aquellos __**emblemas**__ con los cuales __**el**__ ha experimentado todo __**un camino**_ arduo y lleno de aventuras, sufrimientos y felicidad… _, experimentado asi __**una transformación**__, tansformacion que sera utilizada por la __**oscuridad**__… pero aun asi él no estara perdido… no si __**el brillo **__de los emblemas es el que __**reconstruye e**__l camino que ha de seguir para poder __**salir **__de la oscuridad… siempre y cuando __**NO SEA EL CICLO DE LA ESPERANZA EL QUE HAYA SIDO ROTO, POR QUE DE SER ASÍ, SOLO PODRA SER SALVADO… POR SU PROPIA FUERZA…**_

Los ojos de los antiguos digidestinados se abrieron horrirzados… ¿eso era la parte que faltaba… debian darle tiempo y rogar por que el tuviera la fuerza para salvarse asi mismo….- matt se dejo caer de rodillas…-ahora tk estaba perdido en la oscuridad por su culpa?- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ken seguia de pie detrás de él… matt se volvio hacia el y se sorprendio de ver el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de ken… -¿Cómo lo sabias?- pregunto con la voz entre cortada.-

Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta no llego en ese momento debido a que el mundo parecia a punto de colapsar, genai grito, ordenandole a todos que salieran del lugar, a lo cual los mayores (incluido matt se negaron).-

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!.- ordeno genai tomando a matt del brazo, forzandolo a caminar un par de metros.-

-¡NO!...¡Yo NO me voy de aquí sin tk!.- grito el rubio librandose del agarre del mayor. Lo cual ocasiono que genai le mirara con molestia y después le soltara una bofetada.-

¡Entiendelo!... si morimos… no podemos hacer nada para salvarlo!.- grito el mayor.-

¡Si morimos!...¡eso no me importa!... ¡por que si lo dejamos tk morira!.- exclamo matt con furia.-

-¡En estos momentos él es quien tiene la mayor posibilidad de Sobrevivir!.-grito genai ocasionando que todos le miraran sorprendidos.-¡no hay tiempo para explicaciones debemos salir de aquí!.- ordeno nuevamente provocando que todos le siguieran (mas a fuerzas que de ganas)…-

El extraño mundo se estaba desmoronando, la columna de luz (ahora totalmente oscura) se movia de una lado hacia otro como si fuese a desaparecer… pero sucedió lo contrario su tamaño aumento un par de veces y siguió moviendose, amenzando con enguillir todo lo que tenia cerca…

El chico castaño (mas moustro que nada ¬ ¬) comenzo a reir en forma victoriosa, la columna aumento nuevamente su tamaño, se movio de forma violenta y en un rapido movimiento destrozo al chico, que se convirtió en pequeñas esferas oscuras que se dispersaron por el lugar. Los digidestinados observaron con horror como la puerta se cerraba delante de sus ojos, ahora se encontraban en el mundo real, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.-

-¿Cuándo regresaremos a salvarlo?.- pregunto matt con la voz cargada de resentimiento y desesperación, observaba fijamente a genai…-

No lo se… el mundo oscuro esta pasando por una especie de transformación, el aumento de energia oscura ha provocado que este entre en desequilibrio y no seremos capaces de entrar en un buen tiempo.-

-¿¡QUE!?.- grito matt provocando expresando el mismo sentimiento que los demás.- y ¡¿Qué pasara con tk?!.- pregunto muy molesto mientras tomaba a genai del cuello de su ropa.-

-¡NO LO SE!.- exclamo genai muy preocupado. Todos se soprendieron por la respuesta.-

-¡pero tu dijiste que!.- comenzo a hablar ken, pero fue interrumpido por genai.

¡Se lo que dije!... algo me dice que tk estará bien, pero… no podremos sacarlo del mundo oscuro en un tiempo. La desesperanza cruzo el rostro de todos, matt solto el agarre que tenia en genai, y retrocedio un par de pasos, miro hacia donde habia estado la grieta que conectaba al otro mundo y sintio una furia recorrer su cuerpo, su hermano menor, estaba del otro lado, en un mundo oscuro y en completo caos y se suponia que el tendria que esperar hasta que la grieta se abriera nuevamente.-

Ken comenzo a sollozar, soprendiendo a todos pero a la vez, era algo que podian esperar de él, siempre habìa sido muy sensible, pero el inicio de su llanto, marco el inicio del llanto de todos los demas, matt comenzo a sollozar aun mas abiertamente que ken, se sentia mal…

Flash back

Los ojos de los antiguos digidestinados se abrieron horrirzados… ¿eso era la parte que faltaba… debian darle tiempo y rogar por que el tuviera la fuerza para salvarse asi mismo….- matt se dejo caer de rodillas…-ahora tk estaba perdido en la oscuridad por su culpa?- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ken seguia de pie detrás de él… matt se volvio hacia el y se sorprendio de ver el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de ken… -¿Cómo lo sabias?- pregunto con la voz entre cortada.-

Fin del flash back

Los ojos de matt se abrieron de pronto y se volvio rapidamente hacia ken.-

¿Cómo lo sabias?.- pregunto con desesperación, todos se soprendieron al escuchar la pregunta- ¿Cómo sabias que no debiamos luchar así?... ¡Tù sabias que esto iba a pasar!

– grito muy exaltado mientras se lanzaba contra ken y le tomaba de su camisa, todos se asustaron por la reaccion del rubio pregunta.-

¿ Tk… se lo dijo…- respondio davis, ya que ken estaba en shock, matt y los demas se volieron hacia el.- yo los escuche hablar, ken ese momento reacciono sus mejillas sepusieron rojas… el recordaba esa platica…tk lo habia besado…- los escuche hablar… tk sabia que habia algo mal con ustedes… y tenía razon… supongo que nadie se quiso dar cuenta… dijo mientras bajaba metia las manos a sus bolsillos y bajaba la mirada.- ¿¡por que no nos lo dijeron?!- pregunto matt muy alterado

-realmente nos habrian escuchado?- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y observaba a los demas digidestinados… todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos…incluido matt, que comenzo a temblar…. Se dejo caer al suelo, sin soltar a ken, provocando que este se agachara con él…- en ese momento todos los digimons perdieron la digievolución.-

veo que ya se dieron cuenta ¿no?... toda esa oscuridad que sentian… todas esas ideas…todas las frases… todas esas palabras llenas de desesperanza… de oscuridad… - sonrio tristemente , movio su cabeza un poco.- ¿realmente creyeron que provenia de ustedes?.- la mirada de genai se oscurecio un poco.- ese ser se las arreglo para contaminarlos…- suspiro pesadamente.- para que formaran parte de su plan…- dijo para después desviar un poco la mirada.- y asi poder cumplir sus objetivos.- matt solto a ken y se volvio hacia genai.-

pero si tk lo sabia ¿Por qué se lo dijo a ken? Pudo decirmelo a mí… a ken apenas y lo conocia… ¿Por qué confio en el y no en mi?.- pregunto muy exaltado, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras llenas de celos y desesperación salir de los labios de matt.-

eso es por que…- ken no sabia que decir, mordio suavemente su labio inferior y desvio un poco la mirada…- por que…-

¡por que ken y tk tienen una relacion!.- grito davis con nerviosismo, ken se volvio hacia él, muy asustado, después dirigio su mirada hacia matt, quien se levanto lentamente y se dirigio a ken.-

¿Qué tu y tk que?.- pregunto muy molesto mientras volvia a tomar a ken del cuello.-

Yo… es… te…- ken trago saliva, la mirada de matt delataba lo furioso que estaba.-

¡Eres un idiota!- le grito matt, todos observaban la escena sorprendidos, siempre pensaron que matt era sobreprotector con tk, pero nunca a tal extremo, después de todo tk no era una chica.- ¡En lugar de estar jugando al amante secreto… ¡Debiste Advertirnos!.-

Yo… yo… lo intente… pero … tk… - la mirada se endurecio al escuchar el diminutivo del nombre de su hermano salir de la boca de aquel que decian era su pareja. Ken callo por unos segundos.- él confiaba en mí…- solto en un susurro, los ojos de matt se abrieron sorprendidos, la fuerza en sus manos disminuyo y ken cayo al piso. Matt desvio la mirada con coraje y unos segundos después salio correindo del lugar.-

Se sentia como un idiota, un tonto y sobretodo un celoso, era su hermano menor del que hablaban y aun asi, sintio tantos celos de ken, se detuvo frente a un arbol y lo golpeo con su puño derecho, soltando un gran grito lleno de rabia y frustración, odiaba sentirse así, pero cuando se trataba de tk no podia pensar mucho las cosas, su corazon siempre ganaba, tk era su unica familia…- nego con la cabeza-… no…no era el unico en su familia, pero si el mas cercano, no era lo mismo estar con su padre o su madre, que estar con tk… tk era su pequeño y querido hermano… el habia jurado protegerlo… y aún así.- grandes sollozos escaparon de sus labios.- aun así… no había podido protegerlo… sabia que tk confiaba en él… pero por alguna razón… habia decidido advertirle a ken y no a él… -recargo sus dos manos en el tronco del arbol y se dejo caer lentamente.- ¿Qué era lo que habia ocasionado que tk le confiara eso a ken y no a él?.-

"¿realmente nos habrian escuchado?- la voz de davis resono en su cabeza… tal vez…- sonrio tristemente.- tk no habia podido decircelo a él, por esa sencilla razon… seguramente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya era demasiado tarde… y no importaba si se los decían o no… ellos ya estaban demasiado obsesionados con mantenerlo con vida..- un suspiro lleno de pesadez abandono sus labios.- que no lo habría escuchado.-

una voz resono en la oscuridad, se movio un poco,pero se sentia tan cansado, su cuerpo estaba aletargado, parecia que habia dormido mucho tiempo… tal vez demasiado, su mano derecha se movio provocando un sonido metalico, sus ojos se abrieron intentando ver que era lo que habia provocado el sonido, y no logro ver nada mas que un resplandor muy opaco y sobretodo color dorado.-

_**Soy yo…. Patamon…**_

Tk se revolvio inquieto en la oscuridad…- **debes ayudarme… aun estoy aquí… el lazo no se ha roto…**- exclamo nuevamente aquella voz…- tk nego con la cabeza…

-no… no puedes hacer nada… estoy aquí en la oscuridad… y... no puedes hacer nada…-

**¿no crees que has estado ya mucho tiempo en la oscuridad?- **tk levanto un poco su rostro… mientras inentaba fijar su vista en algun lugar, pero todo estaba tan oscuro… el resplandor que provenia de su mano derecha llamo su atención de nuevo, pero ahora pudo observar algo diferente… era una especie de hilo dorado.- ¿Qué significaba?

**Ese es el lazo que te une a mí**…

¿ese era su lazo con patamon?... pero … ¿Quién era patamon?.- movio un poco su cabeza provocando que su cabello se revolviera un poco.-

-tk… debes tener fe…- susurro la voz de patamon…-

Tk cerro los ojos… - no se como…- aun seguía tirado en el suelo… su respiración era tranquila…

**claro que sabes**…- contesto suavemente… **es ese pendiente que tienes en tu cuello el que no te deja ver que en realidad… tienes demasiada fe… tk…- **tk bajo la mirada un poco…¿eso en su cuello era lo que le mantenía en aquel lugar? … ¿era todo culpa de ese dije?… se revolvio inquieto y consiguio llevar su mano derecha hacia su cuello, acaricio suavemente el dije, que tenia forma de un par de alas, y con un fuerte tiron lo arranco, el dije cayo al suelo provocando un leve "planck" y segundos después se disolvio en la oscuridad, un suspiro escapo de sus labios, recargo su mano derecha cerca de su rostro sintiendo su propia respiración chocar contra esta.-

y ¿ahora que?.- pregunto suavemente mientras su respiración se volvia un poco mas agitada.-

Ahora… debemos esperar…- susurro la voz de patamon…-

A ¿Qué?...- pregunto tranquilamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo…-

A que… nuestro lazo se haga mas fuerte…. Por que cuando recuperemos las fuerzas… podremos verlos de nuevo..-

¿verlos…?- pregunto con confusion..- ¿a quien?.- pregunto antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en la inconciencia. La pulcera comenzo a emitir un brillo oscuro que amenazaba con opacar por completo al brillo dorado, mas sin embargo… el brillo dorado se extendio por el lugar durante unos segundos para después desaparecer... la oscuridad reino nuevamente… arruyando suavemente al chico que estaba en el piso dormitando…

Fin del capitulo

Perdon por no actualizar… pero he tenido unas semanas odiosas, pesadas y sobretodo estresantes… y hasta ayer estaba de un horrible estado de animo… pero … ya solucione las cosas... jeje XD… dos semanas mas de clases y después… la graduación jeje… otro ciclo que termina… jeje

Gracias por los reviews…

AGUILA FANEL

Kyoto-4ever


	13. Chapter 13

Habian pasado ya casi dos años desde que la puerta al mundo oscuro se cerró, matt ahora era famoso, como lo era su banda, sus canciones sonaban por la radio, al igual que en la televisión.

ken suspiro mientras observaba el nuevo video de matt en la televisión que se encontraba en el aparador de una tienda, suspiro pesadamente mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, el ver a matt siempre le causaba un gran dolor, no solo por el que el rubio se habia mantenido muy alejado de todos (especialmente de el), al parecer nunca le perdono el hecho de haber tenido algo con tk, pero ademas de la indiferencia que mostraba matt al verle, estaba el hecho de que el parecido con tk era demasiado grande… lo cual solo le recordaba el amor perdido, unque ya hubiesen pasado 2 años, tal vez sonara cursi pero aun recordaba a su primer amor… y temía… no poder olvidarlo jamas

-awww…- el sonido del suspiro llamo su atención, era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se sorprendio al verlo, era muy atractivo, tal vez era unos meses o incluso un año menor.- no me gusta.- dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y se volteaba a verlo, una expresión llena de rebeldia algo infantil.- ken se sorprendio.

-¿no te gusta la canción?.- pregunto con curiosidad, el chico se volvio a verlo y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez,

-no… es horrible.- dijo mientras separaba sus manos y sacudia su cabello con la mano derecha, ken se sorprendio mas.-

¿horrible?.. pero si todo mundo pensaba que esa cancion era demasiado bella, y este chico decia que era horrible… no lograba comprenderlo.-

eres extraño…- dijo el chico rubio mientras le sonreia descaradamente, ken se sonrojo un poco.-

¿extraño?- pregunto con nerviosismo.-

Si… - dijo agachando un poco su rostro sin interrumpir el contacto visual con ken.-

No lo creo.- dijo ken mientras volvia su mirada a la televisión.- la cancion es buena.- dijo volviendolo a ver.-.

Y tienes razon.- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro y su sonrisa se mostraba un poco altanera.- nunca dije que fuera mala…

¿entonces?- pregunto con curiosidad.-

Entonces…. – susurro mientras bajaba la mirada un pcoo.- él…- dijo mientras volvía a ver el rostro de matt en la televisión.- es demasiado triste…¿sabes?...escuchar una cancion así…- ken levanto la ceja derecha intrigado.- y no ser tu al que buscan… no puedes hacer nada para ayudarle a encontrar… es triste… por eso es horrible… Qué alguien que vive en un lugar así -Dijo mientras extendia sus brazos y un sonido metalico llamaba la atención de ken.- sea tan triste.- dijo para después dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y sonreirle a ken.- tambien… tu eres horrible…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás… - ken se sorprendio por esa declaración, las chicas de la escuela no opinaban lo mismo… ni siquiera sus compañeros.- eres demasiado triste.- dijo para después alejarse de el con una pequeña e incomoda sonrisa…- ken ichijouji..- dijo para después atravezar la calle corriendo, ken abrio los ojos sorprendido de escuchar su nombre salir de ese chico que no conocia, aunque su parecido con … sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y comenzo a correr tras el chico.- ¡¿Takeru?!- grito con desesperación, cuando su carrera fue detenida por el trafico.- el rubio se volvio hacia a él sin dejar de correr, le sonrio con complicidad y segundos después desaparecio.- ken se llevo su mano derecha a su rostro, no podia creer lo que habia visto, sus rodillas le temblaban, se dejo caer al suelo tratandose de recuperar de la sorpresa, una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios antes de que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Después de unos minutos de estar ahí sentado y de que varias personas le preguntaran si se encontraba bien, ken opto por levantarse e irse a casa, en el camino a casa recibio un mensaje de davis, al parecer los digidestinados se reunirian en casa de tai, asi que cambio la direccion de sus pasos hacia la casa de tai

Mientras abanzaba hacia la casa de tai no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro… habia visto a tk… suspiro suavemente antes de tocar la puerta de la casa de tai, ¿Cómo se lo dira a los demas?

La puerta se abrio con un suave toque debido a que estaba emparejada al entrar en la habitación la presencia de genai le sorprendio.-

¿Qué hacia genai ahí?.- entro suavemente, sus piernas le temblaban y si les decia algo relacionado con tk.

Ah ken… que bueno que llegas, solo faltabas tu.- dijo mientras se volvia a hacia el, ken reviso la sala, todos estaban ahì inclusive matt.-

Perdon por llegar tan tarde.-

No te preocupes… veran lo que queria decirles es que el mundo oscuro por fin se ha estabilizado… - comenzo a hablar genai

Lo que significa que podremos ir a buscar a tk.- pregunto matt interrumpiendo a genai..

En un principio pense lo mismo, pero he realizado varias pruebas, y bueno…es sorprendente el cambio que tuvo el mundo oscuro..- dijo mientras observaba a los digidestinados…- ahora podria decirse que es habitable.- dijo mientras sacudia nerviosamente su cabello.- veran hemos realizado varios escaneos buscando la presencia de takeru…pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado una presencia que sea completamente humana.-

¿Qué? ¿¡Estas diciendo que takeru esta?!.—pregunto matt muy alterado.-

No.. lo que digo … es que… habia dos posibilidades…- todos le observaron con preocupación.- que tk estuviera … bueno… muerto… o que su cuerpo hubiera sufrido algun tipo de transformación.- dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.- lo cual era lo mas viable debido a que la ultima vez que lo vimos tenia un par de alas.- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, pero era cierto la ultima vez que lo vieron tk tenia un par de alas.- y bueno… si esa es la posibilidad suponemos…- bajo la mirada un poco…- que tal vez no sea el mismo tk que recordamos.- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro, todos le observaron sin saber que decir.-

¡que tonterias dices, tk es tk y no importa si tiene un par de alas o un brazo extra… tk siempre sera tk.- grito matt mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- ademas que quieres decir con eso

Lo que quiero decir es que creemos que encontramos a tk.- …- dijo mientras volvía a ver a los demas.- pero lo que mas nos preocupa es que alguien se ha declarado el rey de este nuevo y reformado mundo.- observo la expresión de los demas lucian preocupados.- bueno… no sabemos realmente cuales son sus intenciones, al parecer es alguien muy serio y tranquilo…- dijo mientras hacia ademanes con las manos.- y sobretodo dispuesto a mantener la paz con el digimundo y el mundo real… y para eso ha mandado un par de sirvientes aquí… para que conoscan el lugar y le den un reporte sobre todo lo que pasa… pero lo que es mas preocupante es que… entre ellos se encuentra tk.-

¿Qué?.- gritaron al unisono todos los digidestinados, incluidos los digimon.-

¿tk es sirviente de ese rey?.- pregunto matt muy preocupado.-

Es lo que tememos, me encontre con el frente a frente… al principio crei que no me reconocia en lo absoluto, pero se que me reconocio,alguna parte de el me recuerda, asì como suponemos que los recuerda a ustedes.- después de eso genai se sento, ken quien seguía en el pasillo de la entrada, sintio como las lagrimas volvian a rodar por sus mejillas, se tallo rapidamente los ojos tratando de evitar que estas salieran, todos sonrieron al ver la reaccion de ken, ya que después de lo sucedido, creyeron que el peliazul se habia cerrado un poco y no mostraba con frecuencia lo que sentia. Matt desvio la mirada un poco molesto, unos segundos después se levanto.-

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto tai, algo sorprendido por la actitud de matt, no habia mostrado mucha alegria después de haber escuchado la noticia.-

Tengo asuntos que atender con la disquera, dijo para después salir de la csasa de tai sorprendiendo de paso a todos los demas.-

¿Qué le pasa? … creí que estaria feliz.- susurro tai algo decepcionado de la actitud de matt.- sora sonrio amablemente…-

Sabes como es…- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta.- probablemente no quiere que le veamos_ llorar_.- dijo para después dirigirse a los demas y sonreirles, todos asintieron… matt siempre habia sido así, se apenaba con facilidad cuando se trataba de ese tipo de sentimientos (aunque cuando cantaba con la banda, era un tanto descarado)

Matt salio del departamento caminado lentamente (en un principio) ya que al salir del edificio comenzo a apresurar su paso y comenzo a correr mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su cara, sus lagrimas resvalaban rapidamente por sus mejillas.

Sus piernas se movian con tal velocidad que al doblar la esquina no pudo evitar chocar con un muchacho de no mas de 20 años, su cabello lasio le llegaba a la altura de los hombros pero loque le llamo la atención fue el color entre rubio y castaño que tenia el chico, sus ojos azules le observaron con curiosidad, sonrio un poco.-

¿yamatto?.- pregunto con una pequeña y curiosa sonrisa, matt abrio los ojos sorprendido mientras trataba de reconocer al castaño…-

¿disculpa? ¿nos conocemos?.- pregunto algo confundido el rubio mientras se secaba discretamente las lagrimas el chico sonrio mientras señalaba la televisión en la cual estaba pasando su video… matt se sintio algo tonto pero sonrio asintiendo que se trataba de el.- el chico sonrio en respuesta y se alejo de el con una pequeña sonrisa, matt se volvio a v er lo mientras se alejaba de el, por alguna razon le resultaba muy familar.-

._estaba llorando… supongo..-_ el chico se volvio hacia matt mientras se alejaba.-_supongo que te has encontrado con tk… matt.- _ unos segundos después desaparecio… matt se volvio a verlo nuevamente, pero ya no habia nadie…

Sus pequeños pasos resonaron en la oscuridad, mientras caminaba por ese gran pasillo, que guiaba al salon del rey… su cabello rubio brillo extrañamente mientras se volvia a la persona que habia aparecido de repente.-

Angemon… tardaste mucho.-dijo mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión llena de molestia.- el rey queria verte…- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos…-

¿en serio?.- levanto una ceja algo incredulo mientras se acercaba al rubio.-

Si… pero ya no…- dijo mientras le miraba con rebeldia…- solo queria saber por que fuiste al mundo de los humanos….-

¿le molesta a acaso?- pregunto sin dejar de ver al rubio que le observaba como si le estuviese regañando, como si se tratase de patamon y no de angemon.- y no le molesta que tu tambien estuviste ahí?.- el rubio abrio la boca… iba a comenzar a reclamar.-

…. Tk…. No te puedes molestar por que yo tambien vaya al mundo real…- dijo mientras sacudia el cabello del pequeño.-

claro que sí, se lo que tramas… y ni al rey ni a mi nos gusta … - dijo mientras evitaba que angemon le siguiera sacudiendo el cabello.-

ah… ¿si?...- se levanto con una pequeña sonrisa.- y según tú que es lo que trama esta inocente criatura…-

tk le observo con molestia, entrecerro un poco los ojos y después le dio la espalda.- … tú quieres que este mundo se quede sin un rey.- dijo mientras observaba a angemon de reojo, quien se sorprendio ante tal declaración.-

vamos no digas tonterias… tener un lider es lo que le faltaba a este mundo… pero el no es el adecuado… y lo sabes…- dijo mientras trataba de convencer al pequeño. Quien se volvio con molestia hacia el.-

y ¡tambien quieres que regrese con ELLOS!.- grito molesto mientras golpeaba el pecho de angemon con sus puños cerrados.- y ¡te odio por eso!.- grito mientras pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, angemon abrazo fuertemente al rubio evitando que siguiera golpeandolo(por que si le dolia XD)…- después de unos minutos tk se dejo caer provocando que angemon se agachara con el

¿Por qué estas tan molesto?.- pregunto mientras intentaba que el pequeño le respondiera, pero ahora se encontraba recargado en sus piernas.- tk nego con la cabeza y después observo sus pequeñas manos, eran pequeñas comparadas con las de angemon…. Con las de matt… y con las de ken… su cuerpo era tan pequeño… seguia prácticamente del mismo tamaño…. No habia crecido nada en esos 2 años…. mientras su mundo se habia detenido …. El de los demas habia seguido…¿y que si a matt ya no le interesaba que el estuviera vivo?... y ¿si ken le habia olvidado?... ¿y si sus amigos ya no querian seguir siendolo?... después de todo fue su culpa que el se quedara encerrado en ese lugar… que se convirtiese en….

Tk… vamos… debes tener esperanza… ninguno de ellos te ha olvidado… sabes esta tarde vi a matt…- tk levanto un poco la mirada.- estaba llorando, tk le observo sorprendido…- pero sabes no era un llanto de tristeza… era de felicidad….-tk ahora se encontraba confundido..- estaba feliz de saber de ti… supongo que genai ya les dijo que te encontro.- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de tk…-

… y sobre ti?...- pregunto con tristeza el rubio.-

El no ha podido reconocerme a mi… dijo con una pequeña e incomoda sonrisa… ya no lusco como un digimon… nisiquiera puedo volver a ser patamon…- tk le observo y en efecto así era… su cabello era corto… y ahora se podian apreciar sus ojos azules… pero no parecia de la misma edad que angemon (ya ven que angemon parece un adulto)… lucia como un chiquillo de unos 18 años... y sobretodo ya no tenia alas…-

Supongo… que ambos somos unos fenómenos entre nuestra especie…¿verdad?.- tk sonrio incómodamente mientras un par de alas aparecian en su espalda. Angemon sonrio de la misma manera y ayudo al pequeño a levantarse…-

Vamos… que es hora de que todos vean al rey,- tk sonrio levemente…-

Crees que el rey pueda ordenar que le consigan unos cuantos kilos de chocolate… ahora que la puerta al mundo humano esta abierta, angemon le observo con complicidad mientras se acercaban a esa gran puerta que les llevaria a donde se encontraba el "rey"…-

Tal vez… pero… supongo que es mejor que vayamos a conseguirlos nosotros ¿no crees?..-

La risa de tk resono en el pasillo antes de abrir la puerta…-

Su alteza….- su voz sonaba solemne y al escucharla en su rostro solo pudo aparecer una diminuta e inexpresiba sonrisa….-

Fin del capitulo

Jeje

… bueno no se… pero debia continuarla o no? XD


	14. Chapter 14

Su alteza….- su voz sonaba solemne y al escucharla en su rostro solo pudo aparecer una diminuta e inexpresiba sonrisa….-

Ken se dirigio con paso lento a su casa, no por que estuviese triste, era todo lo contrario su cuerpo casi saltaba de felicidad, pero deseaba que el trayecto durará mucho, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que tk apareciera nuevamente frente a él, pero para su desgracia, su casa parecia estar mas y mas cerca pero no habia rastros de tk por ninguna parte, suspiro algo decepcionado mientras subia las escaleras hasta su casa, al tocar la perilla sonrio levemente, mañana seria otro dia… y que mejor día que un domingo para dedicarse a buscar a tk…después de todo el todavía tenia su digivaice ¿no era así?... abrio los ojos como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento, tomo su digi Terminal y la abrio…. Habia muchas señales… por que ademas de sus amigos, habia muchos nuevos digidestinados…. Suspiro derrotado…. Debian instalarle un identificador a la Terminal, la dejo suavemente en el escritorio y después se dirigio a su cama… queria descansar… demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Tk sonrio descaradamente se habia librado de ese ser… y ahora estaba en el mundo humano dispuesto a divertirse de lo lindo… y no era que hubiera tomado ventaja de que angemon se encontrara haciendo unas investigaciones, ni por que se habia escabuido del castillo mientras el rey tomaba una siesta, sonrio triunfal y comenzo a vagar por la calle como si fuera su casa, una gran sonrisa adorno su lindo rostro ( apoco no?), se detuvo unos segundos frente a una tienda de helados… todo se veia tan rico… y hace tanto que no provaba uno...-

-¿En que puedo servirte?...- tk se volvio hacia la voz con una expresión de tristeza….-

Matt corria como alma que llevaba el diablo… aunque habia dejado a sus fans unas cuantas cuadras atrás aun no se sentia seguro… doblo la esquina a toda velocidad y choco con alguien… un monton de cosas salieron volando por el lugar…-

-auch… oye fijate por donde vas!..- exclamo una voz muy molesta.-

- lo siento… es que…-

- ya no importa…- contesto el mas pequeño.- de todas maneras ya no quedaba mucho helado..- matt observo las cosas que estaban tiradas en el piso, y su vista se detuvo en un pequeño pedazo de lo que habia sido un cono de helado…- matt sonrio nerviosamente y se levanto y observo por primera vez al niño con el que habia chocado… abrio los ojos sorprendido… su cabello era rubio…y sus ojos azules….y no solo eso… esa mirada de autosuficiencia… el la conocia muy bien… era la misma mirada que el lanzaba cuando se daba aires de grandeza..-

..- takeru?.- pregunto con voz nerviosa. El pequeño rubio no parecia sorprendido de escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de matt.-

me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarias en reconocerme.- sonrio descaradamente… sonrisa que se cambio por una mas amable y comprensiba..- ha sido mucho tiempo ¿no?.- pregunto mientras sonreia mas abiertamente.- herma…-

el abrazo de matt impidio que el pequeño terminara la palabra…- ¡TK! Que bueno que estas bien,… - pequeños sollozos escaparon de los labios del mayor, tk se sorprendio al escuchar a su hermano llorar… en su rostro se mosro una preocupación sus ojos se cerraron upoco y pronto comenzo a sollozar….-

ya cuando los animos se calmaron tk se separo un poco de matt… era mucho mas alto que el… sonrio triste mente sin retirar sus manos del pecho de su hermano mayor… observo nuevamente sus manos… su mirada se perdio por unos segundos…. Pero la voz de matt lo atrajo a la realidad.- ¡Espera que te vean los demas!.- sonrio abiertamente, tk levanto la mirada y se encontro con el rostro de su hermano que irradiaba una gran felicidad… tk sonrio abiertamente durante unos segundos….

Tsk…- tk se sorprendio al escuchar ese sonido y empujo a matt con todas su fuerzas logrando que el mayor callera sentado a un par de metros de el, tk observo aquel articulo tan peligroso.-

-¡¿Qué Demonios crees que haces?.- pregunto sumamente furioso..-¡pudiste lastimar a alguien!.-

- y… que importa un humano menos del cual preocuparnos..- resono la fria voz en el lugar…-

-tk entrecerro los ojos visiblemente molesto…- ¡El rey dijo que….-

-… el rey bla… bla..bla… no me interesa lo que ese bobo tenga que decirnos…- tk se mostro indignado al escuchar ese insulto dirigido hacia SU rey..-

-eres un asqueroso traidor…- sus ojos azules perdieron el brillo por unos segundos en su mano derecha aparecio una extraña espada… era muy parecida a la de angemon… matt se sorprendio al ver que era su hermano el que se lanzaba con la pared… o es que acaso habia algo ahí que tk si podia ver y el no.-

- CLANK…- el sonido metalico de dos espadas chocando inundo la calle…- matt se sorprendio al ver al chico rubio-castaño que se habia encontrado el otro dia.-

-¡Angemon!...-hablo tk entre dientes…

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?.- pregunto muy molesto mientras tiraba algo… matt se sorprendio de ver una especie de niño… con un par de alas azulosas en su cabeza… su cabello era azul y su tes era muy palida, sus ojos eran dorados pero de un dorado muy opaco, y en sus labios se podia apreciar un pequeño colmillo.-

¡Demonios!...- la voz de tk provoco que matt se sobresaltara… su rostro reflejaba una gran molestia.- ¡angemon! Deja que termine con él… es un traidor y…- en ese momento el pequeño niño desaparecio.-

-ya lo se tk… pero se ha descubierto en el momento menos indicado…- dijo mientras con su mano le indicaba a tk que guardara la espada.-

- a que te refieres?.- pregunto con la mirada perdida…- el rey fue atacado verdad?- pregunto mientras su tes se ponia palida…-

- si… yo llegue a tiempo… el esta a salvo…pero no ayudo muchoq ue tu te escaparas de esa manera… perdi mucho tiempo buscandote, y pudiste provocar una pelea de energía oscura en el mundo real…y sabes que eso…

- no es lo correcto.- dijo con pesadumbre mientras su mirada se perdia en algun punto…- sabes…- sonrio tristemente.- creo que… no me siento bien…- susurro antes de caer inconciente.-

.¡TK!- grito matt muy alterado.-

- tranquilizate.-susurro angemon…- esta bien… yo lo he provocado…- sonrio levemente.- temí que tk se fuera a buscar responsables… pero lo cierto es que tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta….- se volvio hacia matt.- el mundo oscuro… necesita un nuevo rey… me temo que el actual… no pertenece a ese mundo.- dijo mientras volvia su mirada hacia tk…-

Matt se soprendio…- eso significa que….-

- no… tk no es el rey no como tu crees.-…. Dijo mientras extendia su mano y le mostraba un pequeño huevo…-

-es el diggiegg de la esperanza!.- exclamo muy sorprendido…-

- he de decirte…- hablo angemon mientras el digiegg mostraba un gran resplandor y frente a ellos dos aparecia un joven de la edad de angemon(ya ven que aquí tiene unos 18 años) pero muy parecido a tk… el cual solo les observaba con seriedad… unos segundos después desaparecio dejando sorprendido a matt.- que el rey es una mezcla de la energia de tk y la mía… cuando el mundo oscuro colapso… tk entro en una especie de coma… y yo quede encerrado mucho tiempo dentro del digiegg… pero lo mas extraño de todo es que el digieegg comenzo a transformar el mundo oscuro…no purificiaba la energía como normalmente haria un emblema… pero la transformaba en algo menos letal… hasta que comenzaron a crecer plantas y cosas asi… la vida comenzo y los seres que vivian ahí comenzaron a vivir una evolucion… muchos comenzaron a ver las cosas de otra manera.- angemon sonrio.- después de un tiempo desperte y me encontre con esta forma que tengo ahora…- dijo mientras se señalaba así mismo.- y supuse que para poder salvar a tk tuve que cederle algunas cosas…- dijo con una sonrisa.- por eso ya no tengo alas… y te has fijado en su espada…- angemon acaricio el cabello de tk.-

- eso fue… muy bueno de tu parte… gracias.- sonrio el mayor de los ishida.-

- no fue nada… salvar a tk era mi priodiad… - angemon se levanto con tk en sus brazos.- ¿estaria bien si vamos a tu casa?-pregunto con seriedad angemon mientras observaba alrededor, matt asintio…-

- y dime el rey.- dijo observando a tk.-

- en su totalidad es tk… -sonrio.- en ocasiones cuando tk esta despierto y el rey habla es como si ambos estubieran en una especie de trance… tk no puede ser ambos al mismo tiempo…supongo que es por eso que aunque sea una mezcla de nuestros poderes… es tk quien se muestra en el… quiero creer que es por que confía en mi…- sonrio levemente.

-¿confia en ti¿a que te refieres?

- a que tk puede bajar por completo su guardia… cuando estoy yo…- dijo con orgullo… - tk confia en que yo soy mas fuerte que el…- dijo observando al cielo…- y eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso.-

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews y por leerme

Jeje…. Espero que les guste (XD)


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE

-¿confia en ti? ¿a que te refieres?

- a que tk puede bajar por completo su guardia… cuando estoy yo…- dijo con orgullo… - tk confia en que yo soy mas fuerte que el…- dijo observando al cielo…- y eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso.-

Habian pasado ya un par de horas desde que angemon habia "mandado a dormir" a tk, matt daba vueltas algo nervioso por la habitación, tenía el telefono en la mano, aun no se decidia si llamarlo o no, ya habia llamado a todos los digielegidos… a todos menos a ken, y eso le causaba un gran conflicto, el no habia sido nada comprensivo con Ken, asu modo de ver Ken era quien queria llevarse a su hermano de su lado, el que le puso en peligro al no contarles lo que tk le habia dicho, en especial al no hablarles sobre su relacion, aunque eso tampoco le tenía contento, no era que le molestaran ese tipo de parejas pero era su hermano menor del que hablaban… era una persona confundida… y mientras Tk no le demostrara a él que lo que tenía con Ken era algo mas que una simple confusión él no aceptaria por completo al peliazul.

Ah…- suspiro molesto.-

Por que no le llamas?- pregunto angemon mientras observaba con seriedad al rubio, que parecia que pronto dejaria un surco en la sala.- sí en verdad es una confusión….-susurruo sorprendiendo a Matt acaso angemon podia leer la mente.- entonces deja que Tk lo decida.- dijo mientras observaba fijamente al rubio que tan solo sonrio mientras observaba a Angemon caminar por la habitación cureoseando el lugar.-

Hace mucho que no venia al mundo humano.- dijo con seriedad.- y la ultima vez no tube oportunidad de ver como habia cambiado.- termino mientras tomaba un pequeño control remoto y oprimia el boton de encendido, pronto la musica inundo el lugar.-

Lo siento.- susurro mientras matt le arrebataba el aparato y lo apagaba.-

No importa…- Lo disculpo el mayor de los Ishida mientras se asomaba en la habitación donde dormia tk.-

No despertara… tk adquirio la mala costumbre de no despertar rapidamente.- dijo mientras observaba como tk dormia practicamente inmovil en la cama.- ademas de que casi no se mueve.- dijo mientras se alejaba del marco de la puerta.-

Vaya… eso podria causarle problemas si vuelve a la escuela.- sonrio muy divertido matt mientras se imaginaba a su papá intentando despertar a Tk, su mirada se entristecio, su madre no habia soportado y se habia ido a Francia, Matt no entendia por que se fue de esa manera, en cuanto se entero de la desaparición de Tk, se habia soltado llorando, primero lo habia negado y despues solloso por mucho rato, en ocasiones susurraba que era una mala madre… y un buen día sus cosas ya no estaban… ella había partido a Francia. Como se lo diria a tk… eso no lo sabia…. El sonido de la puerta lo atrajo a la realidad, Angemon la habia escuchado y la habia abierto, todo mundo se soprendio al verlo ahí.-

Ah… hola… veniamos a ver a Matt, _no sabia que tenias visitas_.- susurro tai a matt mirando despistadamente a Angemon.-

Claro que sabias… - dijo mientras se regresaba a la sala.-

Hola Tai.- sonrio el rubio de 18 años, el castaño le observo confundido.-

He…¿nos conocemos?... te me haces familiar.- dijo mientras acercaba un poco su rostro al de Angemon.-

Tai no seas grosero… ademas claro que lo conoces… es Angemon.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la sala.-

¡¿Qué?!- grito tai muy sorprendido.- pero si Angemon es… ah… y¿tus alas?- pregunto tranquilizandose un poco.-

pues han pasado muchas cosas.- sonrio mientras se sentaba enfrente de matt.-

pues creeme que tengo toda la tarde….- sonrio tai mientras se acomodaba en un sillon…-

creo que seria mejor esperar a los demas… digo para no repetir la hitoria mil veces.- sonrio angemon mientras observaba como Matt volvia nuevamente a su dilema… llamarle o no a Ichijouji

el sonido de la puerta los levanto de su lugar varias veces, llego kari, yolei, despues de un rato sora, mimi y joe, izzy y codi llegaron unos minutos despues… y para sorpresa de matt, Davis llego trayendo con el a Ichijouji… al final de cuentas… Matt no le habia llamado…. El rubio solto un bufido lleno de frustración.-

ahora si platicanos todo- opino Tai ya muy impaciente.-

bueno pues despues de que la grieta se cerro el mundo oscuro como ya saben entro en una especie de revolucion y………-

todos observaban a Angemon sorprendidos por su historia y sobre todo por su atuendo, varios digimon le observaban con curiosidad y otros con un poco de envidia, en realido angemon parecia un adolescente como sus digidestinados, podria ir y vagar por el mundo real… sin problemas (no es que los digimon los tuvieran, ya eran muy aceptadospor la mayoria d elos humanos pero unos cuantos no podian evitar sorprenderse)

entonces tk… estuvo dormido.. y desperto hace 6 meses.- izzy hablo el tono curioso de su voz les dio a entender que estaba muy intersado.-

crees que tk nos perdone.- susurro kary mientras apretaba las orejas de gatomon estaba algo nerviosa.

Y ¿Por qué habria de hacerlo?.-

Por que fue nuestra culpa que el mundo oscuro colapsara.- susurro mimi mientras observaba la habitación…-

… no… no fue culpa de nadie… se que tk no los culpa… así que nolo hagan ustedes…- un sonido proveniente de la habitación de matt provoco que todos se quedaran estaticos… probablemente tk ya se habia levantado…-

Sobre tk… su aspecto no es como esperarian.- susurro angemon mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigia a la habitacion.-

Tardaste mucho en despertar.- escucharon la voz de angemon sonaba divertido.-

De quien es la culpa.- reclamo el rubio mientras se tallaba los ojos.-

Luces como un niño…- continuo angemon con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-

Y de quien es la culpa.- volvio a reclamar la voz de tk, todos intentaron contener la risa, se oia muy molesto al oir que angemon le decia "niño".-

No me veas así jovencito…-

¿Por que estamos en el mundo real?.- pregunto seriamente el rubio provocando que las risas sesaran.-

Que no lo recuerdas…- tk agacho el rosotro.

Si… demi… nos traiciono.- dijo mientras apretaba sus dientes.- merece que …- la espada en su brazo amenazaba con tomar forma.-

¡TK!- le regaño el mayor.- si merece o no un castigo… ya no eres tu quien lo decidira…- tk le observo molesto…- y no te enojes conmigo… tk… la venganza no es buena.-

_Me quito la tranquilidad… es todo.-_susurro el rubio mientras el brillo desaparecia de su mano…-

Ven los demas quieren verte.-

A quien te refieres con los demas.- tk no tuvo tiempo de reclamar ya que ya habia sido sacado de la habitación gracias a un fuerte empujon que angemon le habia dado, y que le habia mandado al suelo…-

Auch… que te crees… eso dolio.- dijo mientras se levantaba y sobaba la parte afectaba.-

¿TK?- el rubio levanto la vista y se encontro con la mirada sorprendida de todos los demas digidestinados.-

El rubio lucia mucho menor que ellos, parecia un año menor… o tal vez dos…el rubio se sonrojo al ver la mirada de ternura en los ojos de todas las chicas..-

Woau… te vez muy lindo!- grito mimi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de abrazarlo… que envidia me das… luces tan joven…- tk puso una cara de molestia ¿joven?... ni que tuviera 20 añosy pareciera de 14…nooooooo tenia 14 y parecia de 12… lo peor de todo…es que el cambio en todos los digidestinados era muy notable, el rubio se escapo del abrazo mortal de la poseedora de la pureza..-

Je, je… lo siento me deje llevar.- se disculpo… kary y las demas aun tenian ganas de abrazarlo, pero la mirada de advertencia de matt… pero y que decir de la mirada de advertencia que el propio rubio le mandaba a angemon quien estaba intentando no reirse

-ja, ja, ja.- la carcajada resono en la habitación provocando que el sonrojo en el rubio se incrementase, apreto los puños, tratando de controlarse… le agradaba mas angemon cuando no se reia de él..-

Tk…- una voz familiar… (je, je todas son familiares, digo a todos lo conoce) pero esta era la voz…de… sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas y despues el rubor desaparecio, dejo de observar el suelo y levanto su mirada… ken se sorprendio era nuevamente esa mirada de autosuficiencia que el rubio le habia dado cuando se encontraron hace unos días. Se quedaron observando por unos segundos, ken no tenia idea de que decir y que todo mundo les observara con curiosidad no le ayudaba, tk seguia ahí frente a él y esta vez no desapareceria al cruzar la calle (en especial por que no estaban en la calle) trago saliva… tk estaba enfrente de él, muchas veces habia imaginado el momento, (la vez pasada habia estado desprevenido y no lo reconocio al instante como deberia, tal vez el rubio le reclamaria eso), pero desde ese momento habia imaginado miles de veces el como seria cuando se encontraran de nuevo y ahora.. estaba ahí estatico mirando al que habia sido su novio (por así decirlo, aun seguian siendo pareja o no?... nunca terminaro o si?),pero ahora la pregunta volvia a su cabeza ¿Cómo debia comportarse frente a su novio, que no ve hace mas de dos años y sobre todo… cuando el luce como si no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo… y el… era mas alto… habia crecido, los dos años no habian pasado en vano… al menos no en él. Y la pregunta mas importante… los sentimientos del rubio habrian cambiado o se mantuvieron igual que su aspecto…

-¿Qué sucede?...- pregunto matt mientras observaba al pequeño..- Todos los demas le observaron molestos que matt no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal tercio (y que decir de ellos verdad)… para sorpresa de todos tk permanecio ahí estatico observando al peliazul pensando que debia hacer o que debia decir… habia sido sencillo hablarle a ken antes de que este lo reconociera… pero ahora… que se suponia que debia a hacer…- un fuerte empujon lo saco de sus cabilaciones… angemon le habia dado una palmada en la esplada, provocando que el mas pequeño diera un salto algo asustado… un salto que le hizo caer justamente en los brazos de ken, que primero se sorprendio y despues solo se sonrojo, aspiro el aroma del rubio que tenia en sus brazos todo mundo observo la escena conmovido, tk se quedo aun mas estatico… ken le estaba abrazando… y contrario a lo que el pensaba… no le incomodaba, era una sensacion tan familiar y tan… una corriente de energia recorrio su mano derecha… y pronto el dolor se apodero de él se dejo caer al suelo sujentando su mano…- ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?.- ken al igual que los demas se agacharon para tratar de ayudar.-

Tk..¿estas bien?.- el rubio levanto su vista hacia ken y se sorprendio de hallarse frente a una persona relmente diferente… era ken…. Pero a la vez no… su cabello estaba parado en punta como si hubiera usado mucho gel(bueno ese peinado que trae el emperador digimon) unos lentes oscuros y atravez de ellos unos ojos frios y crueles sin ningun rastro de bondad y mas que nada… esa energia oscura rodeandole… cerro los ojos… y volvio a abrirlos… ahí estaban esos ojos bondadosos, tk se alejo de todos en un movimiento brusco, su respiración era agitada…-

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews,


	16. Chapter 16

-¿estas bien?- pregunto angemon muy preocupado no podia dejar de observar la mano derecha de tk… y toda esa energia oscura que se habia acumulado en ella de repente.-

-yo… negó con la cabeza… sentía la energía oscura aumentar… angemon observo preocupado su semblante era serio, kary y los demás sintieron rápidamente el aumento de energía oscura. Llevo su mano izquierda y la coloco sobre la pulcera que usaba todo el tiempo, aquella que tenía el emblema de la esperanza

- no.. nada… - mintio, cosa que no paso desapersicibida por matt, la energia de pronto desaparecio.-

-¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunto matt muy preocupado mientras caminaba hacia tk, el pequeño apreto su mano izquierda mientras observaba fijamente a los demas.-

Nada…- susurro molesto el rubio mientras se alejaba de los demas.- Angemon!- llamo dando a entender que debía hablar a solas con el chico de cabello rubio.-

¿Dónde esta él?.- pregunto seriamente aun no habia soltado su mano izquierda, le daba pequeños masajes, aun dolia.-

El esta bien… mejor dime que fue eso?.- pregunto muy preocupado.

Nada.- siseo el menor, pero la verdad ni el estaba seguro de lo que sucedia, eso solo le habia pasado un par de veces… y nunca habia habido alguien cerca para preocuparse.-

Apreto sus ojos y observo la ventana…- el esta cerca… lo siento venir.- susurro mientras sus ojos perdian el brillo y frente a él aparecia un chico de cabello oscuro, de ojos marrones.-

-¡TK. Que bueno que estas bien!- grito con alegría provocando que los demás digidestinados se acercaran a la puerta del cuarto, ya que no conocían esa voz.-

- si, el esta bien…- podrías dejar de abrazarlo….- sugirió angemon muy molesto odiaba a ese chico y las libertades que se tomaba con el rubio. Ken apretó los labios algo molesto mientras que matt estaba dispuesto a entrar y a lejar a ese que se atrevía a abrazar a su hermano.-

-ah… tu también estas aquí…. Angemon….- susurro con indifernecia mientras dejaba de abrazar al rubio, quien le observo con seriedad..- pensé que habían acabado contigo dijo en untono muy coqueto y a la vez como si quisiera provocarlo a pelear.-

Como esta la situación?- pregunto con seriedad el menor mientras se alejaba del chico.-

Pues es complicada… necesitamos del rey…- dijo mientras observaba fijamente la espalda del rubio.- se que tu y el están conectados de alguna manera.- angemon y tk se volvieron sorprendidos hacia el.- necesitamos a nuestro rey…-

No…- angemon grito sorprendiendo a todos.- En un principio pensé que tal vez era lo adecuado!... pero no… el pertenece al mundo humano!- exclamo furioso..-

Claro que no… el no es un humano!- grito aquel chico, tk observaba confundido a los dos chicos.-

Claro que lo es… su padre es humano, su madre… su Hermano… incluso la persona que ama es un humano!- grito furioso angemon mientras tomaba del brazo a tk y lo jalaba hacia el.-

-¡NO!... la tonta admiración que tienes por los humanos te ha cegado…El pertenece a nuestro mundo… tomo a tk del otro brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia él.- no le hagas caso tk… tu no perteneces al mundo humano.- lo abrazo suavemente.-

Silencio!-la voz de tk sonaba alterada.- ¡No quiero discutir ese tema en este momento, dijo mientras dejaba de masajearse la mano para masajearse la sien-

Tk ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto angemon preocupado.-

No… - susurro fastidiado.-

Ya ¡VEZ todo es TU culpa angemon?- exclamo con molestia el castaño.- ¡Por qué lo tienes en un lugar tan poca cosa para el!- grito el castaño, matt se sintió ofendido,

Tk… agacho su cabeza… la voz melosa del castaño siempre terminaba fasitidiandolo, siempre intentando conquistarlo, siempre queriendo algo mas, algo que el sabia no podría darle.- dije… ¡SILENCIO!- grito provocando que los dos dejaran de pelear, el castaño lo solto, sabiendo que había llevado al limite la paciencia de su tk.- un resplandor cubrió su mano y la dirigió a la puerta que se abrió en un golpe.- podrían dejar de escuchar tras la puerta, todos los chicos bajaron la mirada apenados cuando observaron la cara de molestia del rubio, ken dirigo su mirada hacia el chico castaño que estaba cerca de tk, y lo miro con coraje..-

Tk..¿quien es el?- pregunto matt muy serio.-

El.. tk se volvió hacia el castaño observándolo fijamente, todos se sorprendieron..- ¿Cómo se supone que te llamas?- pregunto con seriedad mientras levantaba la ceja.-

Tk…- chillo el castaño soltando falsas lagrimas.- esta semana me llamo Ian, dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.- todos le observaron confundidos.- me gusta cambiar de nombre… y de forma.- dijo con molestia no quería y no tenia por que explicarle nada a esos humanos, pero eran amigos de su tk …- tk cerro los ojos ignorando las palabras del Ian, ahora necesitaba pensar, tenia que regresar al mundo oscuro y acabar con aquel que le shabia traicionado, no era justo que despues de todo lo que angemon y el habían logrado hacer se fuera ala basura, además tenia planes que hacer y sobretodo averiguar que había sido aquella descarga.- ken observo fijamente al rubio que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.-

-ay… ¡lo olvide!- grito matt muy molesto, todos le observaron con curiosidad.- hoy tengo un concierto en Shibuya!- exclamo mientras comenzaba a arreglarse a todoa velocidad.- ah… tk ¿vienes?- pregunto con ilusión mientras terminaba de peinarse un poco.-

-no… - dijo en un susurro, matt se entristeció.-

¿Por qué no?- pregunto muy dolido, deseaba que su hermano lo escuchase cantar.-

es solo que- sonrio tristemente.- podría ser peligroso… para las demás personas… si una pelea se desatase en medio de tu concierto.- dijo con voz seria.- además… tus canciones son muy hermosas.- susurro provocando un sonrojo en su hermano mayor.- las vi en televisión.- desvio nuevamente la mirada, ken recordaba ese momento, ken había dicho que era horrible- arrugo un poco la nariz, haría que tk se retractara.-

bueno…- sonrio matt ya de mejor humor.- ¿pero quien se quedara con tigo?...digo terminara cerca de las tres … y pues en lo que nos transportarmos…-

angemon.- sugirió tk, despues de todo angemon siempre lo acompañaba.-

yo también.- sugirió Ian, provocando molestia en ken.-

no… - ordeno tk – es mas fácil localizarnos si estamos juntos… dijo con seriedad.- mi energía y la tuya se parecen mucho- explico mientras se acercaba a la cama y se acostaba boca arriba.-

um… - el chico lo medito un poco.- es cierto… bueno su alteza.- se despidió con educación.- me tengo que retirar, le traeré informes del frente y de la situación alrededor del salón del trono… se lo importante que es.-

te lo agradesco.- tk le observo con seriedad durante unos segundos, era cierto la energía de ellos dos eran parecidas…y eso era por que el sabia que Ian era un humano como el…pero no sabia el por que estaba en el mundo oscuro y mucho menos el por que de sus transformaciones…

nos vemos..- susurro Ian antes de desaparecer, ken suspiro aliviado.-

entonces…. Yo me quedo con ustedes dos…- sugirió joe.- por lomenos un par de horas.- dijo con voz seria.-

bueno… yotengo que hacer un par de cosas.- se disculpo mimi.-

y nosotras también.- hablaron kary y yolei…-

todos se fueron excusando hasta que quedo solo ken, que no sabia exactamente que hacer, por un lado matt le observaba con una cara que decía "y tu a que horas te largas"… y por otro tk le daba un par de miradas muy bien disfrazadas… era un conflicto muy grave….-

yo…-

ken me dijo que tenia que ir a unas clases…- hablo joe con una pequeña sonrisa.-¿verdad?

Ken observo a joe tratando de adivinar que era lo que traia en mente el peliazul.-

Si…- susurro no muy convencido , pero eso basto para matt que ya había abandonado la casa.-

Bueno… me voy.- hablo Joe, sorprendiendo a tk, Angemon y a Ken.-

Pero si tu dijiste.- ken estaba confundido.-

Se lo que dije- sonrio descaradamente.- digamos que solo alargue mi estancia aquí, además supongo que ustedes dos quieren hablar y matt no iba a dar su brazo a ceder.-

Tk le observo confundido.- ¿mi hermano¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

Joe, ken y Angemon observaron al menor de los ishida, los tres se sonrojaron ¿no se había dado cuenta de los celos sobreprotectores de su hermano mayor?.-

Bueno es que es bastante obvio, Matt no quería que te quedases solo con Ken.- tk les observo con esos ojos azules tan brillantes, los tres se pusieron mas rojos.-

¿Obvio?... ¿Por qué?...¿Que se supone que esta mal?...- dijo con seriedad mientras se levantaba nuevamente de la cama y caminaba hacia ellos.-

Joe… se puso mas nervioso y…- pues…- observo los ojos de tk, sin lugar a dudas el le diría todo si seguía viéndolo asi.- se me hace tarde nos vemos.-

Cobarde.- siseo angemon cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.-

¿angemon?- pregunto el rubio con seriedad meintras se acercaba.-

Yo… la verdad no se muy bien… tk… soy solo un inocente digimon.- dijo sengudos antes de desaparecer por la puerta siguiendo el mismo camino que joe.-

Cobardes.- susurro ken, observando al rubio frente a el.- tk… es solo, que… sabes, desde que desapareciste Matt no me ha dirigido la palabra… me culpa por lo que paso.-

¿de que hablas?- ken observo los ojos de tk, eran tan hermosos, tenían un brillo singular y misterioso, uno por el que el daría todo, no recordaba que fuesen asi..-

Ah… no me perdono el hecho de que no dijera nada, cuando me advertiste que nodebian pelear asi- bajo la cabeza con tristeza. Ken abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir las manos de tk en sobre sus mejillas.-

Lo siento.- susurro sorprendiendo a ken.- debió de ser muy difícil.- sonrio tristemente.- se que… no actue de la mejor manera, en cierto modo, crei que podríamos ganar, pero al mismo tiempo no confie tanto como debiera.- ken negó con la cabeza.-

No digas eso… confiaste, si no, no estarías aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras acercaba sus labios a los de tk, hace tanto tiempo que esperaba eso, volver a besarlo, tk se sonrojo, sus ojos siguieron emitiendo ese brillo tan singular, ken sentía como si lo hipnotizaran,tk cerro sus ojos al sentir el aliento de ken sobre sus labios, segundos despues se fundieron en un sauve y manzo beso, tk levanto sus brazos para colocarlos alrededor del cuello de ken (que era mucho mas alto que el), y estiro un poco su cuello, ken le abrazo por la espalda, se sentía tan feliz, había estado esperando eso por tanto tiempo, el beso profundizo un poco mas, tk sintió una calidez en su pecho que hace mucho no sentía, sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas, ken acerco mas su cuerpo hacia tk,

Tk acarisio suavemente el cuello de ken con su mano derecha, lo cual provoco que un escalofrio recorriera la espalda del peliazul, de no ser por que angemon no estaba, o por que ambos estaban demasiado ocupados explorado la boca del otro, se abrían dado cuenta del resplandor oscuro que cubria nuevamente la mano derecha de takeru, la pequeña semilla oscura salió de ahí y se incrusto nuevamente en el cuello de ken, quien abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un pequeño piquete en su cuello como cuando te muerde una hormiga¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio algo confundido al sentir que ken se detenia, ken abrió los ojos y sonrio cálidamente.-

Nada… - sonrio nuevamente, tk lo observo intrigado mientras se alejaba suavemente de él-

Tk?- pregunto con preocupación-

Sabes que no podremos seguir haciendo esto mientras no solucionemos el problema del mundo oscuro

Tk…- el rubio lo observo fijamente

¿Por qué es tan importante el mundo oscuro?- pregunto seriamente.- era horrible.-

Yo lo se, pero… he visto en lo que se ha convertido, es injusto que todos esos seres pierdan todo lo que hemos conseguidos, sus vidas tranquilas…- cerro los ojos suavemente

¿te gusta mucho ser su rey?- pregunto con un extraño tono frío, al cual tk no le dio mucha importancia, sus ojos azules volvieron a abrirse.-

Claro…- sonrio, Ken dio un par de pasos hacia tk, eran pasos seguros y por alguna razón a tk le provoco escalofríos lamirada que Ken le estaba dirigiendo.-

Y si… yo me convirtiera en tu rey?- pregunto sensualmente mientras tomaba a tk por la barbilla.- y si yo… derrotara a ese que te traiciono… y te devolviera tu adorado mundo…- su voz era fría y calculadora.- yo lo haría todo por ti…-susurro sensualemente.- pero que harías por mí.- susurro en su oído.- que me darias si yo te devuelvo tu reino.- tk abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir que la mano del peliazul se deslizaba de su esplada hacia su trasero.-

¿¡que!?- se alejo muy exaltado del peliazul, no le gustaba esa mirada, no le gustaba que le tocara de esa manera.-

Tk…- siseo el peliazul.-

¡tu no eres ken!...¿quien eres?.-

Claro que soy ken.- sonrio con burla.- ¿no me reconoces?... he estado esperando durante estos dos años… al principio dormido en esa pequeña esfera que sacaste de mi cuello y despues dentro de tu pulcera para finalmente descansar en tu propia mano derecha…- ken paso su mano por su rostro y despues sacudió su cabello y unos segudos despues ahí estaba ese peinado que tanto caracterizaba al emperador digimon.

Tk le observaba sin comprender, sin reconocer ala persona que tenía frente a él.-

Ken o debería llamarse el emperador Digimon camino nuevamente hasta tk, el rubio estaba algo palido, llevo sus manos hacia enfrente, y con un sabe resplandor apareció su espada, la espada que había usado unas horas antes para evitar que ese ser azul lastimara a su hermano.-

No te acerces!- ordeno tk con un grito, provocando que ken soltara una carcajada divertida.-

¿en serio¿Qué haras si me acerco?- ken estiro su mano derecha y en ella pareció un latigo de color negro, pera diferencia del de la vez pasada, este estaba conformado de energía oscura, tk sonrio la energía oscura no le haria mucho daño-

Ken observo seriamente al rubio y despues lanzo un latigazo tk lo evito por instinto y se lanzo a atacarlo, el latigo dio una extraña y anormal vuelta y le dio un glope en la mejilla, tk sintió una descarga de energía como la que había sentido cuando despertó, un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios, se había estrellado contra la puerta del armario de la habitación.-

Ken se acerco con paso seguro y sensual al rubio que se encontraba en el piso, tratando de recuperarse del golpe y la descarga.-

Vamos… será mas fácil si no te resiste….¿ves lo que me obligaste a hacer?- pregunto con voz "preocupada", tk apretó sus puños¿Qué demonios estaba pasando¿Por qué Ken le hacia esto? Y sobretodo por que le estaba costando tanto trabajo usar su propia energía oscura para defenderse del peliazul?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un muy molesto angemon que se lanzo al ataque, Ken se alejo del rubio con rapidez,

¡Quien eres?- pregunto muy exaltado.-

Jaja¿Quién soy?.. soy El emperador de los Digimon,- angemon mostro confusión en su rostro, no reconocia por completo al chico.- pero tu me conoces como Ken Ichijouji.-

Angemon sintió una gran rabia y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con matt, matendria alejado a ese chico de takeru, en un movimiento rápido angemon a tenia a tk en sus brazos, el rubio respiraba entrecortadamente, algo andaba muy mal con el.-

¿Qué le hiciste?- Pregunto muy alterado al ver la mejilla del rubio con un agudo corte.-

Nada…- siseo molesto.- no vez que me interrumpiste.- exclamo muy molesto el peliazul.- tk… - el rubio lo observo fijamente, ken sonrio al encontrarse con esos ojos azules, tan enigmáticos como siempre, con ese brillo oscuro que impedía ver claramente sus sentimientos, esos ojos azules por los que haría cualquier cosa, incluso devolverle su adorado mundo oscuro, devolverle el trono…. Y sobretodo hacerlo su amante, aunque esto ultimo no parecía ser del total agrado del rubio, pero ya se acostumbraría.- ya veras tk… yo te devolveré tu adorado mundo…- tk abrió los ojos sorprendidos en el momento en que ken abriera una puerta hacia el mundo oscuro y desaparecia.-

¿tk estas bien?- el rubio negó mientras grandes lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos azules.-

Claro que no se sentía bien… no lograba comprender por que ken le había hecho eso… por que se había convertido en esa horrible persona.-

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews

Perdón por no actualizar

Pero no sabia bien como continuarla, tenia varias formas y me decidi por esta, espero que les agrade, jeje


	17. Chapter 17

Nada…- siseo molesto.- no vez que me interrumpiste.- exclamo muy molesto el peliazul.- Tk… - el rubio lo observo fijamente, Ken sonrió al encontrarse con esos ojos azules, tan enigmáticos como siempre, con ese brillo oscuro que impedía ver claramente sus sentimientos, esos ojos azules por los que haría cualquier cosa, incluso devolverle su adorado mundo oscuro, devolverle el trono…. Y sobretodo hacerlo su amante, aunque esto ultimo no parecía ser del total agrado del rubio, pero ya se acostumbraría.- ya veras Tk… yo te devolveré tu adorado mundo…- tk abrió los ojos sorprendidos en el momento en que ken abriera una puerta hacia el mundo oscuro y desaparecía.-

¿tk estas bien?- el rubio negó mientras grandes lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos azules.-

Claro que no se sentía bien… no lograba comprender por que ken le había hecho eso… por que se había convertido en esa horrible persona.-

Matt tardo un par de horas en regresar, venia cansado y dispuesto a ver

Nuevamente el video que habían tomado del concierto junto a Tk, para que viera a su hermano cantar, pero al entrar a la casa se sorprendió de encontrarse a Joe, ¿Qué no se suponía que se habia ido hace un par de horas?

¿todavía aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad, el peliazul negó con la cabeza…-

No, de nuevo aquí.- contesto con seriedad sorprendiendo a matt.-

¿Qué paso?- pregunto algo alterado el rubio.-

Es solo que… Tk.- Matt no dejo a Joe explicarse ya que habia corrido hacia la habitación.- donde soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio al ver al rubio sentado en su cama observando a la ventana.- ¿Tk?- pregunto con nerviosismo, el rubio se volvió hacia el dejando ver una línea delgada en su rostro.- ¿Qué te paso ahí?- pregunto muy alterado mientras se acercaba a él.-

El… lo hizo.- susurro muy despacio.-

¿el? ¿Quién?- pregunto matt mas alterado que antes.-

Ken… - susurro dolido, matt sintió como la rabia corria por su cuerpo, ya sabia él que ese chico no era de fiar.- o… como se nombro… el Emperador Digimon…- matt se sorprendió ese apodo no lo habia escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo.-

Estas diciendo que … ken… volvió a ser el emperador digimon…¿Cómo es posible?... la semilla oscura… Genai dijo que ya no nos teníamos que preocupar por ella.-

¿Semilla oscura?- pregunto algo confundido tk.- te refieres a esa cosa que tenia incrustada en su cuello…-

¿Como lo sabes?..¿el te lo dijo?- pregunto Joe que habia seguido a Matt a la habitación-

Si… hace 2 años… yo se la quite… me decise de ella…o al menos eso crei…- dijo mientras observaba sus manos.-

¿tu?... ¿estas diciendo que TU le quitaste la semilla oscura a Ken?- el rubio menor asintió.-

¿no debi hacerlo?- pregunto temeroso.-

No… es solo que… el problema es que si tu se la quitaste… ¿Cómo volvió a su cuerpo?- pregunto visiblemente confundido el peliazul.-

Tal vez… hay algo que estamos pasando por alto.- tk recargo sus brazos en sus piernas encorbandose un poco, un sonido metalico llamo la atención de todos.-

Esa pulcera…- hablo joe sorprendiendo a matt y a tk..-¿no se habia destruido el dia de la montaña rusa…- tk la observo fijamente la pulcera lucia normal… como el día en que se habia destruido, pero él nunca la habia arreglado… él no recordaba como es que la traia puesta de nuevo.- abrió los ojos soprendido… aquel resplandor oscuro que rodeaba la esfera era diferente a su propio poder… era mas agresivo y a la vez…- una fuerte descarga de energía oscura recorrió su cuerpo.- ¿Por qué le sucedia de nuevo?. Se tiro al suelo presa del dolor ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.-

Alenjese de él!- ordeno angemon.-

Pero… ¡TK esta sufriendo!- grito matt con preocupación, sin dejar de observar a su hermano menor, que estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo.-

Si, pero es peligroso que reciban una descarga de energía oscura.-

¡AH! ¿y para él no lo es?- pregunto igual o mas alterado que antes el mayor de los ishida.-

No… el normalmente … recibe la energía del mundo oscuro para transformarla…- angemon observo con preoupación a su digidestinado, se sorprendió, estaba sufriendo, no estaba transformando la energía oscura a la velocidad necesaria para que no dañase su cuerpo.- ¡¿Tk?!-

Duele…- murmurio con dificultad, ya que estaba aprentando la mandibula para evitar soltar un grito lleno de dolor.- no puedo…- su respiración era agitada.-

Angemon revisaba nuevamente el cuerpo de Tk ¿Qué era lo que habia cambiado que no le permitía a tk transformar la energía oscura? … su vista se detuvo nuevamente en la dichosa pulsera, estaba diferente…. No…- sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados….- ¡La semilla oscura estaba en su pulsera!- hablo sorprendiendo a todos.

¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?.. de ser así Tk se hubiera transformado en el emperador digimon en lugar de ken…- hablo Matt con molestia

No lo entienden… ¡estaba!- grito angemon.- la energía oscura se concentraba en esa pulsera… donde seguramente estaba la semilla oscura y después era liberada poco a poco en el cuerpo de tk y este la purificaba…¿no lo en tienen?...¡En algún momento en que dejamos solos a tk y a ken, la semilla paso de su pulsera al cuerpo de ken…

¿eso es cierto?- grito matt a tk que solo sacudió su cabeza tratando de recordar… ken habia cambiado después del beso.. cuando el paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello… segundos después asintió…- Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido…- debemos volver a ken a la normalidad!- Joe y Angemon le observaron confundidos, no se suponía que Matt lo odiaba.- ¡es demasiado peligroso para el digimundo que ande así!.- los dos asintieron mientras Angemon se acercaba a tk.-

Tk… es necesario que busquemos al nuevo rey…- el rubio negó con la cabeza.-

Busca a Ian…- susurro con dificultad mientras cerraba los ojos.- necesito que Ian venga… debemos ir al mundo oscuro a buscar a Ken… -

¿Dices que ken fue al mundo oscuro?- pregunto matt muy alterado.- Joe y Angemon asintieron.- ¿A que?- pregunto sorprendido.-

A conquistarlo…- susurro Ken…- planea convertirse en su rey…- apretó los ojos con fuerza…- _y convertirme… en su_…- un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas…odiaba lo que Ken le habia hecho… y la forma en que le habia dicho que seria "su Rey"… era mas bien como si él fuera a ser su trofeo y eso no le habia gustado nada.-

En ese momento alguien mas apareció en la habitación.-

Ian ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Angemon sorprendido.-

Sentí la energía oscura aumentar…- se acerco suavemente a tk.- debemos regresar al mundo oscuro… y que Tk libere la energía en aquel lugar.-

¿aquel lugar? – Pregunto Angemon sorprendido, ¿de que lugar hablaba ese chico?-

No lo sabes verdad…- susurro suavemente.- es obvio… era un secreto entre él y yo… pero supongo que es tiempo que sepas…- sonrió seriamente mientras que con una mano tomaba a Tk y con la otra dibujaba una línea en el aire, abriendo así un portal al mundo oscuro.- es tiempo de irnos.-

¡Yo voy con ustedes!- señalo Matt mientras caminaba hacia ellos.-

¡Yo también!- secundo joe.-

Me temo que… tendrás que quedarte Joe….- sugirió Matt sorprendiendo a Joe.- necesito que vayas con los demás, les avises y que traigas a los digimon.-

Angemon asintió mientras volvia su atención al portal que habia creado Ian.-

El Güerito tiene razón.- hablo Ian mientras revisaba nuevamente a tk que parecía estar inconciente.- necitaremos la ayuda de todos los digidestinados que poseen un emblema…. Eso los incluye a ustedes y a los "nuevos"- sonrio cálidamente por primera vez dirigido a alguien que no fuese tk.- dejare este portal abierto.- todos le observaron preocupados.- no se preocupen solo servirá para ir de aquí al mundo oscuro y no al contrario.- matt le dio las llaves del departamento a joe y despues camino hacia el portal, angemon lo tomo por los hombros.- necesitare que te mantengas cerca.- susurro suavemente.- tk no me perdonaría si te sucede algo.-

¿no que el mundo oscuro era un lugar mejor?- pregunto con ironia el mayor de los ishida.-

Y lo es… pero recuerda que en estos momentos se esta llevando a cabo una guerra… -

Aja…- completo Ian.- y a donde vamos es el lugar menos seguro en estos momentos.- angemon y Matt le observaron con curiosidad.-

¡No lo saben!- sonrio altaneramente.- en orden de evitar que tk siga recibiendo la energía oscura… debemos terminar con la guerra y tomar de nuevo el castillo.- sonrio mientras atravesaba el portal…-

Vamos.- ordeno angemon mientras que matt solo asentía suavemente.-

El viaje fue como ir al digimundo, y se sorprendió al encontrarse un mundo lleno de vegetación, algo grisácea para su gusto, como si estuvieran llenas de ceniza o algo asi.-

Aunque no lo creas…- la voz de angemon sono divertida.- ese es el aspecto de las plantas saludables.- sonrio mientras caminaba llevando a matt con él-

¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido al encontrarse con un campamento de lleno de lo que antes parecían haber sido digimons, todos dispuestos apelear.-

En el campamento de nuestras tropas.- sonrio Ian mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza tk…. El rubio se revolvió en sus brazos..- ¿te sientes mejor?.- pregunto Ian mientras se laejaba de él, tk asintió mientras caminaba un poco..- sus ojos se perdieron el brillo, y justo a un lado de él apareció el chico que matt habia visto en el callejón… o debería decir… su hermano a los 18 años…-

Lo sabia!- grito Ian muy feliz…- mientras sostenía el cuerpo de tk.-

En ese momento todo el campamento se dio cuenta de la presencia de su rey.-

Es nuestro REY!- grito una antiguo Gatomon,¿Cómo lo sabían? Por que las características orejas de Gatomon, se encontraban sobre su cabeza a modo de gorro, ahora parecía una joven de 18 años parecida a Angewomon. Matt se sorprendió así que esa era la transformación que habían tenido los digimons, sonrió, al parecer no eran seres extraños… se parecían mucho a los seres humanos.-

Ian necesito que te quedes a cuidar el cuerpo de Tk mientras el rey y yo vamos a detener esta absurda guerra.- ordeno Angemon, orden que fue anulada por completo por el propio "rey".-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido.-

Necesito que mi cuerpo este cerca.- sonrió fríamente.- es cierto que necesitamos un nuevo rey… pero en orden de encontrarlo… necesitamos…- suspiro pesadamente, Matt se sorprendió su hermano "menor" lucia tan maduro.- que ese nuevo rey reciba la energía oscura en lugar de mi cuerpo.- Angemon asintió con preocupación.- pero… es peligroso… que tal que en un descuido.- Tk sonrió cálidamente.-

No te preocupes… ya se como solucionarlo.- en ese momento aparecieron los demás digidestinados.-

¿Cómo los contacto tan pronto?- pregunto matt sorprendido.´

Pues cuando tu llegaste ellos ya iban en camino.- contesto angemon con una sonrisa, matt se sonrojo al parecer, angemon era demasiado inteligente para dejar escapar algo, se sintió tonto al pensar que solo habia contactado a Joe por la herida en la mejilla de tk.-

Joe…- la voz de Tk sorprendió a todos, Kary, Mimi, Yolei y Sora no pudieron evitar sonrojarse lucia como la versión mejorada de matt (ya saben se ve un poco mayor y maduro que matt), y pensar que era una gran perdida para el mundo que Ken y Tk estuvieran enamorados.- necesitaremos la evolución de Gomamon, nivel ultra.- todos se sorprendieron ¿Qué les estaba pidiendo tk?..¿ ya se iban a la guerra en ese momento?- el rubio "mayor"- ahora lucia mayor que Matt.- sonrió cálidamente- necesitaremos que guarde dentro de su caparazón a Tk… o debo decir mi cuerpo.- se acerco a su propio cuerpo que era sostenido por Ian y lo encerró en una "caja" de energía color oro… algo opaco para el gusto de todos.-

El chico de lentes asintió con seriedad mientras provocaba la digievolución ultra de Gomamon.-

Ustedes también deberían hacer lo mismo.- sugirió Angemon, mientras caminaba hacia los demás..- según los informes… existen dos enemigos…- todos le observaban expectantes, Joe les habia dado un breve resumen de todo.- Demi.. y su grupo… y me temo que el emperador digimon.- todos asintieron mientras se preguntaban ¿Qué sucedería? Y como ¿destruirían a dos bandos diferentes?, siempre habían peleado batallas, pero nunca las habían considerado guerras…-

En ese momento alguien llego corriendo hacia el grupo, era un chico con una capa parecida ala de wizardmon.- ¡Noticias del frente!- grito con fuerza mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad.- el grupo de Demi ha sido destruido!- grito con nerviosismo…- ¡Por el emperador Digimon! ¡Que se ha autoproclamado Rey y soberano… y…- se sonrojo un poco.- y …. Pareja actual de nuestro rey…- todo mundo observo sorprendido a tk… mientras este caminaba hacia su "tropa" o debería decir pueblo.- ¡Silencio!- todo mundo dejo de susurrar.- ¡Este emperador digimon No tiene nada que ver conmigo y con el reinado sobre el mundo oscuro!...¡Es nuestro deber proteger nuestra tierra de personas como el!- su voz sonaba fría y distante, todos los digidestinados se sorprendieron, tk sonaba tan diferente a cuando era "él" mismo, todos prefirieron observar el piso mientras el rubio ordenaba a todo mundo que se tranquilizase.-

Su alteza…- la voz del chico que habia llegado con las noticias, llamo la atención de todos.-

Este… emperador digimon… lo espera en el salón del trono.- el chico bajo el rostro muy apenado.- su alteza…- tk le observo consternado.- todos en el castillo están muertos…- todos se sorprendieron.- incluidos…tanto los miembros del movimiento rebelde, como nuestra propia gente.- un par de lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas…- desea verlo solo…- negó con la cabeza mientras mas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- pero yo se que si usted va solo… ese chico lo capturara…- tk asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar, un brillo rodeo su espalda y en el aparecieron un par de hermosas y blancas alas, todo mundo se sorprendió…- a eso se refería Angemon cuando le habia dicho que mirara la espalda de tk, tal vez nunca no quiso prestar atención.-

Vámonos.- le ordeno el rubio a los digielegidos, quienes se encontraban en shock debido a las noticias ¿acaso ken habia matado a todos esas "personas"?... ¿estaban realmente en medio de una guerra donde nadie ganaba nada mas que destrucción y muerte? Esto no era como ir al digimundo y derrotar digimons malos, habían hablado de muerte de seres de ambos bandos… eso no les agradaba en lo mas mínimo, ellos no eran tan fuertes para soportar el peso de la muerte en sus hombros… y lo peor de todo… es que ahora comenzaban a darse cuenta de lo que se sentía cuando le temes a la muerte.

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews… espero que les guste

AGUILA FANEL

Mizuki Hikari

Kyoko-4ever


	18. Chapter 18

Todo mundo permaneció en silencio mientras se adentraban en el castillo, no tenían palabras para describirlo, sin lugar a dudas ese había sido un lugar muy hermoso, estaba finamente decorado, pero… ahora eso pasaba desapercibido, todo el lugar lleno de "personas" muertas, mas bien parecía una masacre, no habia ningún sobreviviente como habia dicho aquel chico, kari cubrió su boca tratando de evitar que el olor a sangre la molestara mas, pero era imposible el olor estaba impregnado en todo el lugar, tai atrajo a su hermana hacia el envolviéndola en un abrazo protector, mimi no pudo evitar abrazarse de Joe, mientras que sora iba abrazandose de izzy, cody y Davis habían sido abrazados por yolei que intentaba mantener la calma pero parecía que en cualquier momento tendría un ataque de histeria, matt por su parte iba entre angemon e Ian, ambos lucían dolidos y en shock, al parecer conocían a muchos de los que ahora se encontraban en el lugar muertos, intento ver como había reaccionado tk, pero el rubio evito cruzar mirada con alguno de ellos, tk se detuvo imprevistamente frente al cuerpo de un Par de soldados, eso parecían, en su armadura se podía ver el rostro de gabumon y de otro digimon que matt nunca había visto, tk se acerco suavemente hacia ellos y cerro los ojos de ambos, agacho la cabeza y susurro algo, al parecer a ellos dos los conocía bien.-

Tk observo el lugar y reconoció muchas caras, todos ellos habían sido sus sirvientes, pero sobretodo amigos leales, cuando angemon o ian no estaban cerca, tk solía platicar con ellos sobre cosas que no podía confiarle a los otros dos, o mas bien que no quería, cuando pasas tanto tiempo en la soledad, pensando sobre tus problemas sueles contarle algunas cosas a una persona y otras a otra, es curioso… pero como no tienes a nadie con quien hablar de todo, entonces eliges cuidadosamente que le contaras a quien, sonrió tristemente, con ellos había hablado de muchas cosas, acerco sus manos hacia su rostro y lo acaricio, después suavemente cerro los ojos de aquel que había sido su amigo, e hizo lo mismo con el otro soldado, le hubiera gustado ir y dedicarle un ultimo adiós a todos aquellos que estaban en el lugar, pero una fría voz le hizo recordar por que estaban ahí.-

Vaya… al fin vienes…¿Te gusta como re decoramos el lugar?- pregunto aquella voz que el reconoció como el Emperador digimon.-

-¡Tu! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?!- grito furioso el rubio, sorprendiendo a los demás digielegidos ya que no había hablado desde que habían entrado al castillo.-

-¿YO?- pregunto con inocencia el emperador digimon mientras fingía algo de indignación.- lo dices como si fuera una especie de monstruo- exclamo mientras ponía su mano derecha en su frente y movía un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.- ¡OH Que desgracia!..Mi querido rey piensa eso de mi!- exclamo con falsa preocupación para después volver su rostro y ver a tk fijamente a los ojos, le encantaban los ojos de tk… pero …-¡TU No eres tk!- grito furioso mientras el látigo de energía oscura aparecía en su mano derecha.- ¿Dónde esta? Y ¿Quién demonios eres?- grito mientras agitaba el látigo provocando un sonido muy fuerte (han oído a los judas cuando pasan con sus látigos… en semana santa… jeje bueno ese sonido no se como describirlo) –

Tk ladeo la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos.- tk….um… el no esta en algún lugar cercano… pero sabes… "El es mi Rey"… no tuyo.- sonrió triunfalmente.- Tk nunca será tuyo… ¡por que me pertenece a MI!- sus ojos emitieron un brillo muy peligroso, El emperador Digimon lucia muy alterado, como cuando a un niño le dices que algo no puede ser suyo, pero mas peligroso.-

-¡No lo creo!- grito muy molesto.- ¡Tk es mío!- exclamo mientras se lanzaba al ataque, tk se movió con suma rapidez comenzando a esquivar los latigazos de ken, que se sorprendió cuando fueron repelidos por una espada. ¿en que momento había aparecido la espada? Observo el cuerpo del chico delante de él, tendría un par de años mas que él, observo la mano derecha del chico y ahí vio incrustada la espada, al parecer "venia incluida", sonrió con perversión, entonces tendría que "quitársela"

Los demás digidestinados observaban sin entender ¿Por qué Ken no había reconocido a Tk?, si lucían prácticamente iguales (solo un poco mayor), ¿Por qué no lo consideraba Tk? Y sobretodo si la batalla iba a ser así ¿Qué sentido tenia que vinieran todos?, el combate se estaba centrando entre Tk y Ken, entonces ellos solo habían venido a observar por si ti perdía el combate?, por que el lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres, pero… ¿en serio los había matado ken?.- no tenia sentido, todos parecían haber muerto combatiendo… no siendo asesinados por alguien mas mientras lo hacían…pero no tenía sentido… Ken había dicho "¿Te gusta como red ecoramos el lugar?" había hablado en plural, pero… entonces ¿en donde estaban los que le habían ayudado?...¿estaban escondido esperando a que ellos se descuidaran para atacarlos?.- el ruido del combate atrajo la atención de todos haciéndolos despertar del shock en el que estaban.-

¡Espabílense!- grito Ian sorprendiéndolos a todos.- ¡Se que ustedes los niños elegidos no están acostumbrados a esto!...¡Pero es por que en ocasiones anteriores nunca fueron capaces de ver la sangre!... ¡Antes en el mundo digital también "derrotaron" enemigos! ¡Pero solo los vieron desaparecer en formas de datos!...¿que diferencia hay entre ese momento y este?...¡Les guste o no para derrotar a esos digimons tuvieron que matarlos!- grito exasperado, ahora los niños elegidos habían crecido, era tiempo que comprendieran que no por que no vieran sangre hace un par de años, no significaba que no los habían matado"

Todos se quedaron callados unos momentos tratando de procesar la nueva información, para sorpresa de todos fue yolei la que dio un paso a delante

¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto con seriedad, Ian sonrió mientras asentía. Los demás digielegidos observaron sin decir nada, y siguieron al castaño que los guio entre los cadáveres, matt no dejaba de observar a su hermano batallar con ken, aunque no le había hablado al peli azul en estos dos años, y hubiera estado renuente a aceptar la relación entre ellos, se sentía mal por ellos, en especial por el tono que Tk había usado cuando le dijo que ken le había hecho la herida en la mejilla.-

Matt… cuidado.- señalo angemon al rubio que había estado a punto de caer en una sanja, el rubio asintió mientras volvía su atención al camino.-

Angemon se alejo del rubio sorprendiéndolo un poco.-

Es mejor que pongas mas atención, Matt, por que si no será mejor que subas en metal garurumon- explico mientras con un salto grácil se alejaba de él.- necesito estar al pendiente de la batalla, ustedes sigan las indicaciones de ian.. Completo con un tono frio y algo desconfiado.-

¿No confías en el?- pregunto Matt directamente, Angemon negó.-

No se que se traen tk y el, pero … nunca he confiado ciegamente en el… aun cuando el fue quien….- Angemo fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo, volvió su vista hacia donde se había escuchado el sonido, Tk y ken habían destruido un par de columnas, el estruendo se extendió por el salón, provocando que Ian y los demás digidestinados detuvieran su marcha.- Angemon suspiro aliviado cuando vio a Tk salir de entre una nube polvo.-

Ian llamo la atención de todos que habían vuelto su atención hacia la batalla, los guio uno por uno hasta donde se encontraba el trono, en el cual ken había estado sentado hace unos minutos, observo el piso mientras contaba unas manchas en él.- muy bien.- hablo sorprendiendo a todos.- tu…- señalo a Yolei que venia detrás de el.- colócate ahí…- señalo un lugar entre dos manchas que eran irregulares pero todo mundo salto a la misma conclusión, las manchas en el suelo eran los emblemas, que ahora no eran mas que unas manchas irreconocibles.- tu y tu.- señalo aS y a Mimi respectivamente.- se colocaran en esos lugares.- Ian señalo las manchas entre las cuales se encontraba yolei, y asi siguió uno por uno, coloco a Cody entre Joe e Izzy, y a Davis entre Matt y Tai, Kari quedo en un lugar cercano a una mancha rosasea.- ahí se supone que va ken.- hablo Ian sorprendiéndolos a todos.-

Pero ken…- hablo Tai preocupado.-

No se preocupen, por desgracia o para nuestra suerte el no será necesario.- sonrió fríamente mientras observaba a los dos chicos batallar. Y pensar que antes el era como ese emperador digimon… un ser alterado por la oscuridad de su corazón y sobretodo por aquella energía oscura tan dañina, y pensar que el también había pensado en dañar al rubio…-

Bien... ahora tienen que hacer brillar sus emblemas.- ordeno mientras salía del circulo que se había formado alrededor de él.-

Tk repelió nuevamente el ataque de ken, no comprendía por que no había podido hacerlo en la habitación, observo el brillo dorado que había comenzado a rodearle desde hace unos segundos, y dirigió su vista rápidamente hacia los digidestinados, todos estaban haciendo brillar su emblema, las marcas en el suelo brillaron intensamente, grabando nuevamente los emblemas en el suelo.-

¡TK!-grito Ian provocando que la batalla se detuviera unos segundos, que fueron aprovechados por tk para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban Ian y los demás digielegidos. Ken observo a tk alejarse de él, ¿Por qué ese chico le gritaba tk a ese desconocido? Sí era lógico que ese no podía ser su tk, los ojos de SU Tk eran diferentes.

Tk se coloco justo en el centro de los digidestinados, el brillo era intenso y no permitia ver con claridad, ken se acerco a el totalmente histerizado, debía de matar a ese impostor, el latigo oscuro se formo entre los dedos de su mano derecha, preparando su ultimo ataque, el rubio levanto sus ojos llenos de determinación, mientras sus alas blancas resplandecian en su espalda y el brillo dorado se extendia por el lugar, dirigio su mirada hacia ken que estaba apunto de atacarlo y en un par de segundos su espada se transformo en un arco, lo levanto con rapidez y disparo la flecha que había aparecido de pronto.- los ojos de los digidestinados se abrieron horrorizados al observar como la flecha atravesaba el cuello de ken, mientras que la voz de stigmon inundo el lugar.-

¡KEN!!.-

El cuerpo del emperador digimon cayo al suelo inerte, stigmon se lanzo hacia tratando de despertarlo, tomo con suavidad el cuerpo de su digidestinado y observo con horror como la cabeza caia pesadamente hacia atrás, totalmente interte. Tk lo habia matado…-

¿¿LO HABIA MATADO??, la pregunta hizo eco en la cabeza de stigmon que no lograba comprender el por que tk habia hecho eso ¿no se suponia que lo amaba? ¿no se suponia que estaban ahí para intentar salvar a ken de la oscuridad? ¿matarlo era la unica forma de liberarlo? ¡NO! Eso no podia ser cierto ¡LOS HUMANOS NO RENACIAN! Al menos no como los digimons, el jamas podria ver nuevamente a Ken, a su ken, su mejor amigo, su protegido… apreto con fuerza el cadáver de Ken mientras una sencilla palabra tomaba fuerza en su cabeza….VENGANZA.- apoyo su rodilla en el suelo y volvio a colocar a ken en el, se levanto mientras se preparaba para atacar aquel que habia osado dañar a ken.-

Justo en el momento que se lanzo contra tk, perdio su digievolucion, wormon cayo al suelo rebotando varias veces, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas ¿ni eso iba a ser capaz de obtener?... sollozo mientras los demas digidestinados observaban el rostro calmado de tk ¿Por qué? No lograban comprenderlo, tal vez ese que tenian enfrente en realidad no era tk.-

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews perdon por no actualizar, no tengo excusa pero no podía abrir este archivo y mi compu no me iba a ganar asi que… hasta hoy pude ingeniármelas para abrirlo jeje (lo mismo me paso con la historia de el corazón de un reino, pero no se preocupen, no es falta de inspiración todas mis historias en si tienen un final, lo complicado es llegar y ponerme a escribir por que soy decidiosa

Gracias

Kyoko-4ever

AGUILA FANEL


	19. Chapter 19

¡KEN

¡KEN!!.-

El cuerpo del emperador digimon cayo al suelo inerte, stigmon se lanzo hacia tratando de despertarlo, tomo con suavidad el cuerpo de su digidestinado y observo con horror como la cabeza caía pesadamente hacia atrás, totalmente inerte. Tk lo había matado…-

¿¿LO HABIA MATADO?? la pregunta hizo eco en la cabeza de stigmon que no lograba comprender el por que tk había hecho eso ¿no se suponía que lo amaba? ¿No se suponía que estaban ahí para intentar salvar a Ken de la oscuridad? ¿Matarlo era la única forma de liberarlo? ¡NO! Eso no podía ser cierto ¡LOS HUMANOS NO RENACIAN! Al menos no como los digimons, el jamás podría ver nuevamente a Ken, a su Ken, su mejor amigo, su protegido… apretó con fuerza el cadáver de Ken mientras una sencilla palabra tomaba fuerza en su cabeza….VENGANZA.- apoyo su rodilla en el suelo y volvió a colocar a Ken en el, se levanto mientras se preparaba para atacar aquel que había osado dañar a Ken.-

Justo en el momento que se lanzo contra tk, perdió su digievolucion, wormon cayo al suelo rebotando varias veces, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas ¿ni eso iba a ser capaz de obtener?... sollozo mientras los demás digidstinados observaban el rostro calmado de tk ¿Por qué? No lograban comprenderlo, tal vez ese que tenían enfrente en realidad no era tk.-

Tk cerro los ojos mientras sus alas se destruían lentamente formando pequeñas motas de luz, flotando como si se tratasen de pétalos, una extraña calma inundo el lugar, durante unos segundos todos pudieron sentirse libres, extrañamente liberados del dolor que los invadía por la resiente muerte de Ken.- tk sonrió durante unos segundos mientras que una extraña aureola dorada se formaba en su cabeza, todos se sorprendieron era como si se tratase de una corona, el extraño resplandor desapareció y apareció justo sobre la cabeza de Ian que se encontraba enfrente de tk… afuera del circulo de emblemas, tk sonrió mientras daba un par de pasos y quedaba fuera del circulo mientras que Ian se acercaba lentamente hacia el centro del circulo, sin dejar de observar nunca a tk. El rubio se arrodillo mientras que la corona en la cabeza de Ian se tornaba sólida. Por fin había encontrado al verdadero rey de este mundo.- sonrió mientras observaba fijamente a Ian, quien iba a pensar que aquel que lo había arrastrado a esa batalla en la cual había quedado encerrado en este nuevo mundo seria quien debía dirigirlo, a veces uno construye las cosas para que alguien mas las disfrute, aunque tk sabia que realmente el había cumplido con su misión purificando el mundo oscuro, pero ahora ya no era necesario, este mundo, su mundo creado por él, el digiegg y patamon, necesitaba un nuevo rey que provocara una nueva era, un rey diferente a el, por que ahora el no necesitaba ser un rey, el necesitaba ser tk… el digielegido de la esperanza, tk el hermano menor de matt, tk el niño que le encantaban los videojuegos y el basket ball, el necesitaba salir de la oscuridad.

Se levanto tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia Ken que yacía inmóvil en el piso, wormon lanzo un par de ataques en contra de el pero no le importo, se arrodillo junto a Ken, acaricio su mejilla, mientras lo observaba fijamente, en el momento en que la flecha había atravesado su cuello el emperador digimon había desaparecido, sonrió mientras sus manos se detenían en los labios de Ken, ya no se sentía tan tímido, tal vez tenia que ver por que en ese momento no era completamente el, si una extraña mezcla de Angemon y el, sonrió mientras a cercaba su rostro al de Ken y besaba suavemente sus labios, todo mundo se sonrojo al ver la escena, realmente nunca habían visto a tk ya Ken compartir alguna muestra de afecto (que matt estuviera de mosca no ayudaba, y tal vez Davis lo había visto alguna vez), tk sonrió para después golpear suavemente la mejilla de Ken.-

Ya deja de fingir y despierta de una vez.- sonrió mientras que el peliazul se movía lentamente ya abría sus ojos, tk sonrió al ver que esos eran los ojos de Ken y no los del emperador digimon, levanto la mirada y observo el lugar en el cual se había incrustado la flecha que había atravesado el cuello de Ken, ahí manchando la pared se encontraba aquel polvo negro que alguna vez fue la semilla oscura.-

Después de unos segundos el lugar dejo de brillar, las alas de tk aun flotaban por el lugar manteniendo el ambiente bastante sereno.-

¿Alguien podría explicarme que ha sucedido?- pregunto davis muy molesto al ver que Ken abrazaba fuertemente a tk con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.- ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?- todos asintieron suavemente.-

Pues nunca intente matarlo- sonrió divertidamente mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Ken, y caminaba hacia el centro de la rueda que habían formado los sus amigos, digimons y humanos.- solo intentaba quitarle la semilla oscura.- dijo mientras se volvía nuevamente a Ken quien bajo la mirada muy avergonzado; por haber dejado que esa semilla tomara el control de su cuerpo nuevamente.- no te sientas mal- la voz de tk le hizo levantar la cabeza.- era demasiada energía oscura, de haber opuesto resistencia seguramente habrías muerto- su rostro se torno serio.-

¿De haberse opuesto?- pregunto cody algo curioso.- y ¿por que no lo hizo?- tk movio los hombros dándole a entender que no lo sabia, ken se sonrojo furiosamente. Sabiendo la razón por la cual no se había opuesto, y esa razón tenia cabello rubio y unos ojos azules hermosos, esa razón se encontraba justo frente a el. Cuando la semilla oscura entro a su cuerpo le hizo pensar que si obtenía mas poder podría mantener a tk a su lado, si controlaba la energía oscura esta jamás le quitaría de nuevo a tk, por eso no puso resistencia, por eso ahora estaban ahí frente a sus amigos y muchos cadáveres de personas/digimons que el había intentado matar, pero que para su suerte y mala suerte del emperador digimon cuando el llego ellos ya estaban muertos y el castillo totalmente abandonado al menos de gente viva.

Tk.- la voz de Ian rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado de pronto.- ¿estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupado, todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta, pero después observaron con mas atención a tk, que se veía un poco pálido o mas bien traslucido. Tk asintió

Es tiempo.- sonrió calidamente y después desapareció, todos se horrorizaron-

¡TK!-gritaron al unísono,

Tranquilos.- hablo angemon, todos pudieron observar que el digiegg de la esperanza había aparecido en sus manos.- ya era tiempo de que el rey desapareciera, se que no explique las cosas como debería.- sonrió mientras acariciaba el dgieeg.- este mundo fue creado principalmente por el digiieg, claro que nuestra cualidad ayudo a mantenerlo brillando y acelerar el proceso, cuando este mundo comenzo a cambiar o mas bien cuando el cambio lo volvió habitable era necesario alguien que lo dirigiera, pero el digieeg no habia encontrado aun a alguien capaz de hacerlo asi que, desperto a tk de su sueño, mezclo nuestras esencias que en si ya se habian trasnformado para mantenernos con vida, y lo creo a el, un rey temporal creado a partir de su propio elegido. Pero ese rey temporal no era suficiente para este mundo, que necesita un rey que permanesca en el y sobretodo el digieeg de la esperanza no puede permanecer mas tiempo aquí…

Lo que han hecho alla con los emblemas…- hablo ian sorprendiéndolos a todos.- fue básicamente coronarme…- dijo mientras sonreia.- tk lo supo en cuanto nos conocimos que yo seria quien tomara su lugar, aunque le dolia aceptarlo, tk no deseaba dejar la corona.- soniro tristemente.- por lo menos no aun, por eso se escabullo al mundo humano en cuanto hubo una oportunidad, deseaba saber como estaban las cosas y supongo que fue ahí cuando decidio que ya era tiempo de dejar la corona.- sonrio calidamente.-

-¿pero por que tu?- Pregunto Matt algo confundido como era que el digieg y tk confiaban en este chico y angemon no lo hacia, habia algo que no les estaba diciendo.-

Por que yo… soy como tk..- dijo sonriendo calidamente.- yo fui atrapado por la oscuridad por que no tuve la suficiente fe, cuando mi emblema "dejo " de serlo, cuando fue necesario otro digidestinado me sentí mal, sentí odio por que me quitaban aquella cualidad si yo habia luchado tanto por el digimundo… así que el día que mis amigos y yo tuvimos que regresar al mundo real yo.. jamás llegue, era tanto el odio y la oscuridad que yo… termine aquí en este mundo… sumido en la oscuridad… tarde muchos años en obtener el poder suficiente para salir de aquí, sin saber como exactamente llegue al digimundo y me sorprendí cuando encontre por primera vez a aquel que habia tomado mi emblema…. Recuerdo que lo vi solo en un parque de diversiones, en el digimundo.- los ojos de matt y tai se abrieron sorprendidos.-

Tu eres el chico que comenzo todo esto.- matt se lanzo contra el furioso.- tu fuiste quien comezo todo esto!- grito mas fuerte que antes.-

Y sabes que…-s onrio seriamente.- no me arrepiento.- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, tal vez por eso angemon no confiaba completamente en el.- por que de haber sido de otra manera… yo jamás habría sabido que estaba mal, que todo lo que hice por culpa del odio y el rencor eestaba mal… y también descubrí que nunca dejas de tener la cualidad solo por que tu emblema pase a alguien mas, tk me demostró eso cuando rompio el ciclo de emblema, el mismo lo restauro, le tomo tiempo, pero lo hizo…el me enseño que la esperanza es algo mas que fe, me enseño que la esperanza es capaz de sobrevivir a la falta de fe, es capaz de surgir cuando menos lo esperas, justo como el amor, me sorprendí mucho cuando en medio de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, tk fue capaz de enamorarse, y no solo eso… me daba coraje.- bajo la mirada algo avergonzado.- cuando escogí a tk, lo escogí no solo por que era quien había obtenido el emblema de la esperanza, tambien por que al ver su propia oscuridad pense que el comprenderia la mia.- sonrio calidamente mientras levantaba la vista y enfrentaba la mirada de matt. – y lo hizo… solo que no fue capaz de amarme… por que el ya amaba a alguien mas.- cerro los ojos mientras sonreía con sinceridad.

Entonces básicamente.- hablo nuevamente.- lo que ustedes hicieron ayudo al digiegg de la esperanza a deslindarse de este mundo.-

Pero entonces la purificación se detendra!- hablo preocupado joe. Ian nego con la cabeza.-

No… yo seguire cumpliendo el papel… solo que ahora lo hare sin la ayuda del digieeg.- sonrio mientras los observaba fijamente.- les prometo que hare un buen papel.- sonrio mientras todos le observaban no muy seguros de confiar en el, no después de todo lo que habian sufrido por su culpa, en ese momento el digimon de joe comenzo a moverse de manera curiosa, todos se volvieron hacia el, que intentaba contener la risa

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto joe sorprendido

Jaja, es que…- el digimon intento rascarse pero sus brazos no llegaban hasta su espalda .-

Auch.- una voz muy familiar salio de la espalda del digimon.-

¿tk?- la voz de matt sono confundida.- de pronto una pequeña cabeza rubia salio del caparazón de --, lucia algo molesto, sus mejillas infladas haciendo unpuchero.-

¿angemon por que no me ayudas?- pregunto molesto mientras intetaba salir pero no alcanzaba a salir de lugar por alguna extraña razon no se sentia con fuerzas apara saltar fuera de ese lugar, tal vez tenia algo que ver el hecho de haber usado su energia para salvar a ken de la semilla oscura y almismo tiempo darle la "corona" a Ian.- el puchero en su rostro aumento, angemon volo rapidamente hacia el y lo saco con rapidez.-

Tk sonrio cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, levanto su vista y se encontro con todos los digidestiandos y digimon observandole,

¿Qué?- pregunto molesto mientras desviaba la mirada, sora y las chicas se lanzaron a abrazarlo con fuerza.-

Estas bien!- gritaron al unisono.-

Tk se escabullo del abrazo mortal con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.- claro que estoy bien,s oloe staba dormido…- dijo sorprendiéndolas.- además este no es momento para eso.- si no se han dado cuenta seguimos en un castillo lleno de – trago saliva tratando de darse valor.- de muchos de nuestros amigos muertos.-

Todos lo observaron con seriedad y con preocupación.- ken… ¿Qué recuerdas de cuando….- sus mejillas se sonrojaron estando conciente de lo que quería preguntar…- eras el emperador digimon…. Digo… después de que abandonaste la habitación.- hablo muy rápido sorprendiendo a todos, matt y angemon intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, cuando tk era "el" rey no había mostrado la molestia o el dolor que le había causado el que ken se hubiese transformado en el emperador digimon, pero ahora que estaban ahí frente a tk, se habían dado cuenta de que el rubio no les había dicho exactamente que había pasado antes de que ellos llegaran.-

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les guste , perdón por no actualizar

Gracias por los reviews

Aguila Fanel


	20. Chapter 20

Todos lo observaron con seriedad y con preocupación.- ken… ¿Qué recuerdas de cuando….- sus mejillas se sonrojaron estando conciente de lo que quería preguntar…- eras el emperador digimon…. Digo… después de que abandonaste la habitación.- hablo muy rápido sorprendiendo a todos, matt y angemon intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, cuando tk era "el" rey no había mostrado la molestia o el dolor que le había causado el que ken se hubiese transformado en el emperador digimon, pero ahora que estaban ahí frente a tk, se habían dado cuenta de que el rubio no les había dicho exactamente que había pasado antes de que ellos llegaran.-

Fin del capitulo

Tk se encontraba en la que antes había sido su habitación, Ian había tenido la amabilidad de dejarla para él, observo su reflejo en el espejo, queriendo comprender que era lo que había sucedido, él ya lo sabia desde antes de dejar la corona, que cuando lo hiciera no sería el mismo tk que había sido durante esos dos años… o incluso más años, sus ojos mostraron un brillo bastante opaco al realizar que ya no tenía alas,¿Por qué? si durante tanto tiempo había deseado ser normal y no tenerlas, y ahora que no las tenía se sentía incompleto, incluso podía decir que sentía un pequeño vacío … por que demonios todo tenía que ser tan complicado recargo sus manos en el espejo y comenzó a sollozar… ahora lo comprendía bien, el jamás podría regresar a lo que era cuando tenía 8 años y mucho menos podría alterar todo ese tiempo que vivió en la oscuridad, no podría darle marcha a tras al reloj… esos eventos siempre formarían parte de su propio yo.- mordió su labio inferior evitando que un grito de dolor escapase de ellos . ¿Por qué si ya tenía a todos sus amigos a su lado se sentía tan solo? Por qué si tenía a su hermano, a Angemon… a Ken ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose tan solo?

Su respiración se hizo mas agitada… al recordar los eventos del día anterior.-

Flash back

¿Por qué es tan importante el mundo oscuro?- pregunto seriamente.- era horrible.-

Yo lo se, pero… he visto en lo que se ha convertido, es injusto que todos esos seres pierdan todo lo que hemos conseguidos, sus vidas tranquilas…- cerro los ojos suavemente

¿te gusta mucho ser su rey?- pregunto con un extraño tono frío, al cual tk no le dio mucha importancia, sus ojos azules volvieron a abrirse.-

Claro…- sonrío, Ken dio un par de pasos hacia Tk, eran pasos seguros y por alguna razón a Tk le provoco escalofríos la mirada que Ken le estaba dirigiendo.-

Y si… ¿yo me convirtiera en tu rey?- pregunto sensualmente mientras tomaba a Tk por la barbilla.- y si yo… derrotara a ese que te traiciono… y te devolviera tu adorado mundo…- su voz era fría y calculadora.- yo lo haría todo por ti…-susurro sensualmente.- pero que harías por mí.- susurro en su oído.- que me darías si yo te devuelvo tu reino.- Tk abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir que la mano del peliazul se deslizaba de su espalda hacia su trasero.-

¿¡Que!?- se alejo muy exaltado del peliazul, no le gustaba esa mirada, no le gustaba que le tocara de esa manera.-

Tk…- siseo el peliazul.-

¡Tu no eres Ken!...¿quien eres?.-

Claro que soy Ken.- sonrío con burla.- ¿no me reconoces?... he estado esperando durante estos dos años… al principio dormido en esa pequeña esfera que sacaste de mi cuello y después dentro de tu pulsera para finalmente descansar en tu propia mano derecha…- ken paso su mano por su rostro y después sacudió su cabello y unos segundos después ahí estaba ese peinado que tanto caracterizaba al emperador digimon.

Tk le observaba sin comprender, sin reconocer ala persona que tenía frente a él.-

Ken o debería llamarse el emperador Digimon camino nuevamente hasta Tk, el rubio estaba algo pálido, llevo sus manos hacia enfrente, y con un sabe resplandor apareció su espada, la espada que había usado unas horas antes para evitar que ese ser azul lastimara a su hermano.-

¡No te acerques!- ordeno Tk con un grito, provocando que Ken soltara una carcajada divertida.-

¿en serio? ¿Qué harás si me acerco?- ken estiro su mano derecha y en ella pareció un látigo de color negro, pera diferencia del de la vez pasada, este estaba conformado de energía oscura, Tk sonrío la energía oscura no le haria mucho daño-

Fin del flash back.-

Tk cerro con mas fuerza sus ojos, ese no había sido Ken ¿pero por que esa pregunta no abandonaba su cabeza y si ¿ese era ken? Y ¿si no era la semilla oscura?- negó con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba así mismo ¿Por qué dolía tanto si Ken era incapaz de hacerle algo así? ¿Por qué… Ken le había lastimado de esa manera?- sus labios se movieron pero no escapo sonido alguno… en lugar de eso las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.-

……………………

¿Alguien ha visto a tk?- pregunto Ian sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban descansando en uno de las tantas estancias del castillo. Sí bien la guerra no habia terminado, ellos habian retomado nuevamente el castillo, hace unos minutos que habían terminado de sepultar a todas las personas que habían sido asesinadas en el castillo, Ian observo a Ken con molestia ¿Por qué todo mundo perdonaba a Ken por lo que había hecho? Había matado a muchos de sus amigos… esa excusa del emperador Digimon no solo le parecía patética sino también estupida. El mejor que nadie sabía que la oscuridad nunca te controla… o no; la oscuridad te da el valor de hacer lo que siempre quisiste, de conseguir lo que deseas aunque esto sea algo malo.

El mismo había deseado venganza y la había iniciado con la ayuda de la oscuridad, el había secuestrado a TK.- pero el jamás llego a matar a alguien, por alguna razón siempre fallaba. Mordió su labio inferior y a comparación de su falta, las cometidas por Ken eran peores y aun así todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo; inclusive TK - comenzó a caminar mientras salía de la habitación.- había escuchado a Matt decir algo de que se encontraba en su habitación.-

Todos observaron confundidos a Ian, el muchacho había estado actuando extraño, bueno no es como si lo conocieran mucho, pero… parecía más taciturno que cuando lo conocieron, como si algo se estuviese maquilando en su cabeza, y eso no les daba buena espina.-

Ken.- la voz de tai era seria, el peliazul se volvió hacia el con wormon en sus brazos.-

¿Qué sucede tai?- pregunto algo preocupado del tono que estaba usando el digielegido del valor.-

Necesitamos que intentes recordar que sucedió aquí…- dijo con seriedad, los demás digidestinados asintieron.-

¿A que te refieres exactamente?- la voz de Ken sonaba más preocupada que antes.-

Ken… lo que tai trata de decir… es que realmente necesitamos saber de que fue capaz el Emperador digimon…- hablo Joe haciendo visible la preocupación de todos, en el pasado Ken o el emperador de los digimons había sido culpable de tanta destrucción e incluso de algunas muertes; solo necesitaban saber… lo que había sucedido aunque por las experiencias pasadas sabían que el emperador de los digimon era capaz de hacer cosas terribles.

Estas diciendo que necesitas saber ¡si Ken mato a esas personas! ¡¿o no?!-grito wormon con indignación.- él nunca sería capaz de algo así.-

Pero el emperador digimon hizo cosas terribles… y- continúo mimi con algo de temor.-

Y yo era el emperador digimon.- susurro Ken mientras sus ojos se llenaban de terror.- Y sí realmente ¿Él había matado a esas personas? Su comportamiento con Tk en la habitación había dejado claro que era capaz de todo.- pero… mordió su labio inferior y cerro sus ojos con fuerza debía recordar.- lo cual provoco que una terrible jaqueca se apoderara de su cabeza, por lo que tuvo que dejar de abrazar a wormon para sujetar su propia cabeza, como si eso pudiera evitar el terrible dolor que parecía que pronto le partiría la cabeza en dos.-

Ought.- un quejido de dolor abandono la garganta de Ken mientras se inclinaba un poco tratando de soportar el dolor,

Esta bien.- era la voz de matt, al momento en que colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro de ken, quien levanto la vista algo sorprendido, sus ojos azul oscuro chocaron contra los de Matt, que eran mas claros, parecidos a los de tk, por un segundo pudo observar el horror en esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban, ken volvió su rostro hacia el frente, y volvió el estomago. Se dejo caer quedando recargado en sus manos y rodillas.

Por favor que alguien le dijera que Tk nunca lo observo de esa manera, que el no… habia hecho algo como tratar de…- ken volvio a vomitar preocupando a todos.-

¡Ken!- gritaron todos al unísono.-

…………………………

Ian entro a la habitación de tk y se sorprendió de encontrarlo en el piso, sollozando; corrió hacia aquel que había sido un fuerte soberano, recordando que se trataba tan solo de un niño… ya tenia 14 años, pero seguía siendo un niño.-¡Tk! ¿estas bien?- pregunto mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos, el rubio negó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.-

No.- respondio el rubio, sorprendiendo a Ian, pero ¿por que era tan sorprendente que el rubio aceptara que se sentía mal?, era una respuesta aceptable; pero después de todo, siempre que uno pregunta ¿estas bien? Todo mundo trata de contestar con un si.- se supone que no debería sentirme ¡así!- grito tk sorprendiendo a Ian, que le observo intrigado intentando comprender a que se refería.- sí, se supone que ese no era ken ¿o si?- susurro dándole a entender al mayor que era lo que le estaba molestando .-se supone que cuando derrote al emperador digimon, tk cubrio sus labios algo horrorizado, el le habia dicho a ken con una sonrisa que dejara de fingir y que abriera los ojos; incluso lo habia besado. Y ahora estaba aterrado de que Ken fuera algo suyo, era tan cobarde…-

Tk… es normal que estés asustado. El rubio se volvió hacia el mayor.- todo este tiempo, fuiste nuestro rey, una mezcla entre angemon y tu; al estar de esa manera tu corazón no podia ser tan lastimado como uno pudiera creer, cuando derrotaste al emperador digimon, no eras completamente tú, el dolor estaba siendo aletargado o dicho de otra manera estaba siendo anestesiado gracias a la presencia de angemon y ahora…

Ahora soy solo yo.- completo el rubio mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.- pero… ken… se supone que yo…- trago saliva y después suspiro.- lo amo, y aun así.- apretó los puños que ahora yacían recargados en sus piernas.- Ian abrazo a tk tratando de confortarlo lo cual solo ocasiono que el pequeño rubio llorara hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.-

…………………….

El castaño caminaba por los pasillos; se encontraba algo molesto, ¿Por qué demonios tk habia dicho eso?¿amarlo? podía después de dos años sin verlo afirmar tal cosa, despues de lo que lo habia traicionado; la realidad no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era lo que el peliazul habia intenado, era obvio; como no saberlo sí el mismo hace un par de años había forzado un beso con Tk.

Ahí estas!- era la voz de angemon la que le obligo a detener su camino.- ¿y tk?

El castaño observo fijamente al guardián alado.- tk, no esta en condiciones de ir a la batalla.- dijo con seriedad todos los digidestinados que habían estado siguiendo a angemon lo observaron con desconfianza y ¿si le había hecho algo a tk y por eso no estaba en condiciones de pelear?.- al menos no como esta acostumbrado.- hablo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.- tk ahora no es mas que un simple humano.- su voz sonó fria y algo vacía.-

¿Cómo dices?- pregunto matt algo sorprendido.-

Lo que oyes, ahora que el rey dejo de existir y de que el lazo de el emblema de la esperanza e incluso tu lazo – hablo señalando a angemon.-con el mundo oscuro ha desaparecido; tk tubo que cederte lo que hace años obtuvo para que todo regresar a la normalidad.-

Todos le observaron queriendo comprender a que se refería Ian.- es una lastima… las alas lucían realmente hermosas en tk.- hablo con sensualidad provocando un sonrojo en las chicas y la mirada molesta de los chicos; en especial de matt y de Ken.-

Pero aun tk puede pelear como el digidestinado de la esperanza.- hablo angemon sorprendiendo a todos.-

Tal vez… si tk estuviera en condiciones para pelear.- para sorpresa de todos ken se lanzo y tomo del cuello a Ian, que seguía siendo mayor que el, así que realmente no pudo levantarlo, tan solo lo jalo un poco hacia el.-

¿Qué le has hecho a tk?- pregunto furioso.

¿Yo?- la voz de Ian sonó algo intrigada.- yo nada, tk esta dormido y algo agotado.- sonrío con cinismo.- mejor dinos; que fue lo que hiciste tú cuando te transformaste en el emperador digimon.-

Ken temblaba de la furia, sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con la cual habia agarrado el cuello de la ropa de Ian.- Idiota.- murmuro antes de empujar a Ian lejos de el logrando que el mayor cayera al suelo.-

Ken se alejo con rapidez siendo seguido por los digidestinados.- Ian bajo la mirada molesto ¿Por qué iban tras Ken sí era él quien había hecho mal? ¿Para regañarlo? Como si fuera posible ¿para consolarlo? Tal vez pudiera ser esa la razón.- una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro; los humanos seguían siendo igual de crueles que como el recordaba.-

¿Estas bien?.- ian levanto la mirada sorprendido de ver esa mano frente a él ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse.-

¿matt?- pregunto algo consternado.-

No te dire que lo disculpes… pero; ken no ha estado bien- el mayor de los ishida le sonrío tristemente.- justo como yo o incluso tk.- Ian tomo la mano de matt y se levanto.- antes… hiciste cosas malas.- susurro mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el camino que había tomado Ken .- pero Ken también las ha hecho, y a merecido segundas y terceras oportunidades.- dijo con seriedad; se volvió hacia Ian sorprendiéndolo, los ojos de matt eran hermosos, diferentes a los de tk, podría decirse que los ojos de matt brillaban reflejando melancolía y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento tan puro… "amistad", tan diferentes a los de tk y a la vez tan hermosos. La voz del rubio lo atrajo a la realidad.-

No te diré que mereces una o dos; o mas oportunidades.- matt le observo fijamente.- pienso que mereces solo "la oportunidad".-

Ian le sonrio mientras pensaba la respuesta.- sabes que, no necesito mas oportunidades.- su sonrisa se amplio y despues solto una gran carcajada.- matt sonrio en respuesta.-

Ahora voy a ver a tk.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la habitación de su hermano menor, tal vez tendrían mucho de que hablar, tendrian que aprovechar el tiempo. Ya que las hostilidades habían cesado después de que recuperaron el castillo, pero aun asi no sabian cuanto Tiempo podrian durar este periodo de calma.

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews =)

AGUILA FANEL

digi

Perdon por no actualizar, no me he sentido de animos para escribir, =(, no se, hasta hace poco regresaron las ganas de escribir, =), espero seguirlo haciendo =) y terminar pronto esta historia, tambien les dos las gracias por su apoyo =)


End file.
